Moondance
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: GTOP/BaeRi-BIGBANG - Choi Seung Hyun no sabía cómo había llegado a parar en aquel aparador de cristal en aquel antro de perdición, envuelto en un esmoquin carísimo, listo para ser vendido por una noche a alguna suertuda forrada en dinero. Pero su suerte está apunto de cambiar cuando quien lo compra es hombre y no cualquiera sino el mismísimo G-Dragon. "Haz lo que desees conmigo..."
1. Volveremos a vernos

Disclaimer: G-Dragon y T.O.P no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera, ya me habrían encarcelado por bigamia y abuso sexual. xDU HyunA tampoco me pertenece, pero su actitud loquilla la trajo a este fanfic. Ninguna de las marcas usadas dentro del fanfic me pertenece. Es mi estilo de escritura, lamento si les incomoda.

Advertencias: Habrá mucho sufrimiento antes del amor xD paciencia! Vocabulario soez se verá con frecuencia D:

Este coso que salió cuando escuchaba Moondance, interpretada por Michael Bublé y pretendo darle coherencia con forme el fanfic avance xD

Hago con frecuencia el uso de algunas marcas registradas, como Dolce&Gabanna y Carolina Herrera... incluso Mattel, ninguna me pertenece e_e!

* * *

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Volveremos a vernos…**

Cómo había llegado a ese antro de perdición, pensó Seunghyun mientras se encontraba parado en aquel aparador, portando un esmoquin negro que recién le prestó la dueña, una corbata de lazo a juego y camisa blanca.

Si bien era cierto que su familia había caído en la miseria, su padre en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió y asesinado dentro por algún pleito de reos, su madre haciendo lo que podía por intentar pagar las deudas que tenía y cuidar a su hijo al mismo tiempo era sólo el principio de ese extremo al que había llegado.

Sin embargo, la razón principal para llegar a ese lugar retumbó de nuevo en su cabeza: su madre había caído enferma. Gravemente enferma… no había dinero para el hospital. Sus trabajos temporales no fueron suficientes.

Por eso estaba allí. Vistiendo como un Ken de Mattel en ese Dolce and Gabbana, temiendo volver a meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ya que la última vez, los depravados que lo observaban a través del cristal, gimieron mirando entre sus piernas, pues aquello había acentuado la tela que se ceñía sobre su miembro.

Los hombres y mujeres que entraban a ese antro de perdición, le miraban llameando lujuria y preguntaban el precio. Gracias al cielo, nadie podía tocarle si no aquello definitivamente sería mucho, muchísimo peor.

Hyuna, la dueña del lugar, había notado el potencial de venta de Seunghyun desde que lo envolvió en aquel caro traje y colocó en ese aparador. La gente enloqueció al punto del pleito por el semidiós que era exhibido y elevó considerablemente el precio inicial. Esa perra seguro se volvería rica vendiéndolo…

Sí. Vendiéndolo…

Ese esmoquin era su envoltura. Las personas se mordían los labios de anticipación porque alguno de ellos sería el afortunado de quitarle aquella envoltura al pedazo de caramelo exhibido tras el cristal. Sí, uno de los presentes lo compraría por una noche, su cuerpo…

Dios, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se arrepentía…

"_**Esta es quizá la única vez que este hombre esté a su disposición, señores… vamos, la subasta comenzará…"**_

Genial, por los pleitos constantes ahora sería subastado.

Suspiró con desgana aun con varios pares de ojos siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Todo lo que hacía era vigilado como si él lo hiciera propósito para seducir.

No era su intención obviamente… pero ahora creía lo que SeungRi, su pequeño vecino le decía para molestarle: "Cielos Hyung, las chicas tienen orgasmos sólo de mirarte… ¡Qué envidia!" no comprendía a qué se refería el pequeño hasta que sus movimientos fueron exhibidos al escrutinio de gente descarada.

Incluso cuando pasaba su mano por su mentón nerviosamente, los jadeos se hacían escuchar en la sala.

Nunca se había puesto un traje antes, menos uno que costara más que el pequeño apartamento donde vivía. Y se veía bien… pero no era para tanto, esa gente estaba demasiado pervertida.

La subasta por T.O.P (apodo que le puso la dueña tanto para no revelar su nombre, como para hacerlo más atractivo, si eso se podía, para la clientela) comenzó media hora después de su aparición en esa pequeña habitación en la que sólo había un banquito y espejos a sus costados.

Se encontró mirándose nervioso al espejo de su derecha, sentándose por fin en el banquito ya que la gente había desviado su atención para pelearse por él con su dinero.

— **¡Vendido! T.O.P ha sido vendido al caballero de cabello rubio en la mesa tres—**celebró Hyuna en el micrófono. Y la multitud dio un suspiro decepcionado.

_ ¿Caballero? _

Seunghyun sintió su boca seca y se pasó la mano en el cuello para salir de su adormecimiento nervioso. No se había equivocado al escuchar, lo había comprado un "caballero" y eso no hacía aquel acto de vender su cuerpo, más fácil.

Había estado con chicas, sí. Pero nunca con un hombre… ni se le había pasado por la cabeza tan descabellada idea.

Miró entre la multitud que lamentaba haber perdido la oportunidad de tener a T.O.P en su cama, a aquel muchacho rubio de no más de veintiún años, vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza, corbata negra y unos enormes lentes de sol Gucci que ocultaban gran parte de sus rasgos pero no esa delicada sonrisa.

Alguien fue a sacarlo del aparador, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para fijarse qué sucedía a su alrededor. Le acomodaban el traje, le rociaban algún perfume, apenas se fijó en la botella… Carolina Herrera, sí.

Presionaron sus mejillas para abrir su boca, rociaron menta dentro de ella.

¿Cómo es que no podía salir de su shock? Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Sus pies caminaban sin rumbo, siempre halado del brazo por alguien. La persona lo dirigía a por un pasillo, Dios, un hombre… lo había comprado un hombre…

La persona se paró frente a una puerta y lo invitó a entrar.

—**Ponte cómodo, El señor G-Dragon vendrá contigo en unos instantes…—**abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir. Seunghyun aún no procesaba lo sucedido— **Pórtate bien… posiblemente logres que te convierta en su amante y todos tus problemas estarán resueltos.**

_ ¿Qué?_

_ ¿Amante…?_

Pero la pregunta no salió de su boca, el hombrecillo había salido del lugar dejándole solo.

Miró a su alrededor.

Era una habitación… todo era blanco con dorado en esa habitación, las sábanas blancas, los muebles dorados.

¿Y si decidía escapar ahora? ¿Tan malo sería?

Seguro Hyuna lo perseguiría hasta la muerte porque perdería tanto dinero que seguro se lo cobraría con creces y él… ¿Qué más opciones tenía que aguantar?

Los labios finos del muchacho, G-Dragon como lo llamó el hombrecito antes de irse, parecían tan gentiles cuando se curvearon levemente por haber ganado la subasta.

¿Qué podía esperar de un hombre que lo había comprado para tener una noche loca de sexo salvaje?

_ ¿Salvaje?_

Sí, él había pensado eso.

Lanzó un suspiro doloroso y se sentó en la cama, suave y deliciosa. Vaya, su pequeña cama en el departamento parecía un trozo de cartón tocando aquel edredón blanco, suave como un conejo. Se aventuró a quitarse los zapatos, dejarse sus medias negras y hundir la cabeza en una de las almohadas rellenas de plumas a juego con el edredón.

Hasta gimió de placer, relajándose y a la vez sintiéndose tan estúpido por algo tan simple.

** —Oh…—**aquella voz le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y medio incorporarse en la cama.

Allí estaba él.

G-Dragón.

Tenía sus Gucci en las manos y lo miraba muy quieto y perturbado.

Y cómo no. Si había entrado en la habitación con torturante tranquilidad, además de toda la confianza del mundo que como conquistador nato poseía y se había encontrado a ese delicado y a la vez viril espécimen, hijo perdido de Afrodita, tendido en la cama desbordando sensualidad aunque nadie le miraba, soltando ruidos agradados que a sus oídos resultaban ridículamente excitantes. Era como si lo esperara, como si lo deseara, incluso se quitó sus carísimos Gucci para apreciarle mejor.

Cuando el hombre de la cama sonrió relajado, G-Dragon no pudo evitar gemir, eso puso alerta a su acompañante haciendo que se incorporara asustado, mirándole con lo que parecía pavor.

Sabía que tal vez reaccionaría así. Había escudriñando a su presa en el aparador de cristal, notó que T.O.P no estaba familiarizado con la situación y no estaba allí, vendiendo su cuerpo por gusto.

En realidad, G-Dragón tampoco estaba familiarizado con eso de… comprar compañías… en esa noche todo había sido azar del destino.

** — ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? —**suspiró G-Dragón actuando cool, dejando sus lentes y su móvil en la mesita de noche, se quitó con parsimonia el saco Giorgio Armani, bajo la atenta mirada de su nueva adquisición.

** —Choi Seung… Hyun… —**respondió arrepintiéndose instantáneamente de haberle revelado su nombre real. Pero estaba impactado, hipnotizado por aquel rubio bien parecido y de algún modo, femenino. Le atraía… no podía creerlo, un hombre le atraía.

Se sentó al borde de la cama para calzarse los zapatos, muy propio y nervioso, pasando una mano por el cabello negro acomodándolo porque se había hecho una maraña salvaje en la cama, después poniéndose de pie, notando desde su imponente altura, el cuerpo delicado de su comprador.

** —Mi nombre es Ji yong. Kwon Ji Yong. Pero finge que nunca lo supiste… por algunos rumbos me conocen como G-Dragon—**y le enseñó a Seunghyun una sonrisa juguetona—**Tengo 19 años y ¿Tú?**

Prendado. Esa era la palabra que describía a Seunghyun cuando delineó con los ojos los labios de Jiyong, quien notó la mirada penetrante, excitante del pelinegro.

** —20—**contestó con la boca seca al saber que era mayor incluso que ese hombre. Ya lo había notado pero confirmarlo lo hacía sentir extraño.

Un dongsaeng se lo iba a follar…

Aquella pregunta estúpida y atemorizante rondó por su cabeza.

_ ¿Quién iba a dar y quién a recibir..?_

Su labio inferior tembló

** — ¿Quieres tomar algo? —**suspiró el rubio distraídamente abriendo una de las puertas de madera en la pared y descubriendo un par de botellas de licores finos.

** —Whisky —**musitó divisando la botella entre los licores, recibiendo una sonrisa de lado.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras Jiyong servía las copas. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello cerrando los ojos fuertemente en un intento fallido de disipar su nerviosismo.

Suspiró un "gracias" cuando recibió su copa y de un trago la bebió entera ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio. Había una extraña tensión sexual entre ambos, casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Una gota traviesa del licor se escapó de sus labios del pelinegro y antes de limpiarla con la mano, esta fue detenida.

** —Deja que yo…—**jadeó Jiyong hipnotizado acercándose lenta… muy lentamente.

Se inclinó sobre Seung, lamiendo el rastro de aquella gota traviesa, aprisionó aquellos labios con los suyos. Eran tan suaves, se movían torpemente bajo su toque, con miedo. Lamió su labio inferior recibiendo un jadeo por parte del mayor, lo que hizo que pudiera abrirse paso dentro de esa boca donde inició una batalla entre sus lenguas que claramente el menor ganaría.

Seung gimió contra su boca. No sabía qué estaba haciendo ya que jamás había besado un hombre… sólo tenía en mente que ese hombre podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, ya había pagado por ello… y él recibiría su pago después de entregarle su cuerpo a aquel hombre.

** —Nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿No es así? —**siseó el menor cuando detuvo su arrebato pasional, depositando pequeños besos en la boca del otro, quien hipnotizado recibía devoto lo que G-Dragon quería darle.

** —N… no… —**respondió avergonzado, desviando la mirada**— Pero… haz lo que desees conmigo… para ello pagaste… ¿No?**

La delicada sonrisa de regaló Jiyong, denotaba ternura cuando recostó a su acompañante en la cama blanca y suave, liberándose de sus zapatos y de los de él.

_ Haz… lo que desees conmigo…_

Si hubiese sido el depravado que era normalmente, ya tendría jadeando a Seunghyun, atado a la cama mientras lo montaba salvaje… pero esta vez había algo distinto en su pareja.

No era sólo el hecho de que era la primera vez que pagaba por sexo. No sabía… no sabía lo que había distinto. No lo descifraba aun y parecía que esa noche no llegaría a la respuesta.

Se colocó a horcadas sin tocarle, con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del otro, delineando sus preciosos y delgados labios. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos eran enmarcados por unas cejas pobladas que le daban un toque sensual inconsciente a esa mirada dulce.

El fuerte aroma masculino invadió sus sentidos. Se acercó a su cuello para aspirarlo profundamente, soltando un jadeo.

Dios, así debía oler el paraíso…

** —Me encanta lo que tu piel le hace a ese 212 men… —**musitó Jiyong deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata de lazo de Seung, deslizándolo lenta y torturantemente. El ph natural de su piel, mezclado con el 212 Men de Carolina Herrera era lo que estaba volviendo al menor loco, como la bestia que era, oliendo feromonas.

El pelinegro aturdido, sólo le miraba entre asustado y excitado por tanta atención erótica que estaba recibiendo, aun sin entender ¿Lo que le hacía su piel a qué? Ah, el perfume que le roció el hombrecillo antes de llevarle ahí. Para ello, el botón de su cuello se soltaba de su agarre, siguiendo así todos los demás botones de su camisa.

** —Hyuna tuvo muy buen gusto al meterte en este Dolce and Gabbana, te ves… demasiado tentador—**confesó cuando se deshizo del último botón de la camisa dejando al descubierto el dorso desnudo del mayor. Dios, esa ligera tableta de chocolate de su abdomen parecía tan sólida como una roca. No dejó a su imaginación pensar cómo sería acariciarle, simplemente lo hizo, su mano viajó desde el cuello hasta donde el torturante botón unía los castos pantalones de Seunghyun.

Dejó su cadera tocar la del otro al sentarse y sin poder ocultarlo, su erección hizo contacto con el abdomen de Seung. La mirada inocente del mayor le ponía y mucho… sobre todo cuando excitantes escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo aparentemente más casto, debajo suyo al sentir el bulto caliente entre las piernas del menor contra sí.

El rubio, viajando la mirada llegó hasta aquella marcada manzana de Adán. No lo resistiría más tiempo, se acercó a su cuello y la lamió, provocando que Seung ladeara la cabeza para darle más acceso a su cuello al cual, no le tuvo piedad, simplemente mordisqueó, succionó, lamió el cuello blanquecino y su clavícula marcada, recibiendo jadeos contenidos como regalo de la otra boca.

Ese G-Dragón sabía lo que hacía al parecer. Seung sentía cómo todos los vellos de su cuerpo se habían erizado bajo la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió entero y para su total estupefacción, lo estaba disfrutando. Todos los gemidos descontrolados que salían de su boca lo delataban, tan profundos y roncos.

Incorporándose y bajando un poco por el cuerpo del mayor, Jiyong enrolló un delgado dedo en la pretina del pantalón ajeno. Le miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso y el brillo curioso en los ojos de Seung era lo que le apresuró a desatar el botón y deslizar el cierre hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Jiyong brillaron ansiosos al ver aquel bien dotado bulto erecto que castamente era cubierto por unos Calvin Klein blancos. Los vellos de la parte trasera del cuello se le erizaron al mayor al ver la mirada hambrienta, inyectada en lujuria del rubio, y la sensación viajó por su espalda cuando este se relamió dispuesto a quitarle hasta la más fina gota de pureza mental que le quedaba.

_ Si es que me queda algo de ella…_ pensó mirando como el rubio bajaba sin prisa sus bóxers, liberándole de la dolorosa erección que se irguió casi golpeando los labios de este cuando se acercó a por ella.

Lo haría, se metería su pene a la boca. No es que nadie le hubiese hecho una mamada antes, es sólo que… no un hombre que irradiara libídine y ganas genuinas de engullirle.

El menor lo tomó con una mano, acariciándole delicadamente mientras lamía la cabeza rosada, saboreándole, haciendo que su propia erección se volviese inaguantable dentro de sus pantalones.

Jadeó contra el falo, era delicioso sin duda, hasta sentía su cuerpo descontrolarse. La lujuria le estaba ganando la batalla a su razón… eso no era bueno… no quería ponerse salvaje con un chico como Choi... no quería…

—**Detenme… —**la petición que gruñó pareció más bien un exquisito jadeo, un gruñido sensual, pero el mayor no pudo ni siquiera pensar en el por qué le dijo algo así debido a que el rubio había atacado su falo, devorándole feroz, lamiendo, succionando su longitud con apetito animal.

No, cómo podría detenerle.

Se aferró a las sábanas jadeando como un poseso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tensándose de placer. Esa era la mamada de la historia en sus cortos veintiún años.

De pronto se detuvo. Seung abrió los ojos que había mantenido fuertemente apretados así como mordiendo su labio inferior.

Los ojos de Jiyong estaban nublados de excitación. Se desabrochaba el pantalón mientras le arrojaba la mirada más intimidantemente erótica que Seung había recibido nunca.

Estaba tan cegado que ni se tomó la molestia de quitarse el nada, simplemente se quitó el pantalón y ropa interior, lo suficiente para que su pene estuviese descubierto, necesitado y listo.

El aliento se fue del pecho del mayor. ¿Era ese el momento en el que se decidirían los roles de cada uno?

Por el marcador del partido jugado hasta ahora, él era el que iba a recibir. Nunca había sido el que recibía, no con las chicas, él siempre se descargaba como una bestia en ellas…

¿Es que ahora lo iba a pagar cual karma?

Jiyong llegó hasta sus labios, recostándose sobre él, lamiéndolos, devorándolos también, tan rápido y necesitado, que obligaba a Seung a responder con la misma intensidad mientras enterraba los largos dedos en los cabellos rubios.

Sus erecciones se frotaron. Seung suspiró contra la boca del menor que ni siquiera pareció inmutarse devorando su "hyung" y simulando embestidas sobre el otro quien encantado las recibía, el toque era algo que no había experimentado obviamente y no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

El rubio había perdido la cordura escuchando ruidillos ahogados de la ronca garganta de su acompañante. Le ponía… le ponía demasiado por lo que concentrándose en el roce, quería llegar al orgasmo, no faltaba mucho. Continuó frotando su erección contra la de él, recibiendo jadeos sonoros, deliciosos de parte del mayor.

Una ola de electricidad invadió ambos cuerpos obligándoles a romper el fogoso beso y gritar de placer. Habían llegado a la culminación de lo que parecía el primer round.

Las respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y toscas mientras se miraban el uno al otro, con sus cuerpos entintados de semen por todos lados.

Jiyong puso atención en ese momento de repentina paz.

Fue entonces que vio claramente lo que estaba haciendo. Seung, con la camisa abierta y revuelta que dejaba ver todas las marcas rojizas que le había hecho, el cabello en desorden, su abdomen bañado con su esencia y la propia, las mejillas rojas, sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido y seguramente por su poca experiencia. No tenía ninguna idea de su sex appeal, porque ni siquiera pensaba en cuan ridículamente atractivo y sensual podía ser.

Choi Seung Hyun estaba en ese lugar por necesidad. Necesitaba el dinero, no había de otra en su vida puesto que si la hubiera no estaría ahí. El hecho de que era un año mayor que él no evitaba que bajo ese cuerpo exuberante, hubiese un niño, un inocente niño del cual… estaba tomando ventaja.

Se quedó de piedra.

Pero qué estaba haciendo.

Seung abrió los ojos encontrando unos ojos chocolate clavados en él, pero perdidos en un pensamiento que parecía haberlo asustado demasiado.

— **¿Ji? —**preguntó aun sofocado. El aludido se levantó sin decir nada, tomó su móvil entró al baño de la habitación y tomó una de las toallas para arrojársela a Seung, quien entendió que debía limpiar el desastre sobre su cuerpo.

G-Dragon se había encerrado en el baño. Lo único que Seunghyun miraba era la luz encendida que se colaba bajo la puerta de ese baño; no sabía si acomodarse las ropas, quitárselas o qué rayos porque no sabía qué venía, no sabía que querría el otro, sólo sabía que aquello había estado putamente bien…

Se acomodó el pantalón sin atarlo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Definitivamente eso había sido algo que no sabía que podía sentir ni física ni emocionalmente, había sido tan fuerte y sofocante.

El tiempo que G-Dragon tardó en ese baño fue exasperante. Los primeros minutos los agradeció porque no estaba para nada listo para enfrentarlo de nuevo, pero luego comenzó a ponerse nervioso y permanecer sentado al costado de la cama con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, no era precisamente porque estuviese tranquilo.

_ Debo verme como una señorita…_ pensaba cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse por fin y su corazón casi estallar.

─**Discúlpame, algo surgió… me retiraré… ─**susurró el menor, sus ropas en su lugar, muy fresco y limpio**─ Pero yo pagué por el servicio completo… así que nos veremos de nuevo…**

La confusión en los ojos de Seung era evidente. Pero antes de que siguiese cavilando, Jiyong tomó su mentón y lo elevó para depositar un suave beso de despedida.

Era como tocar terciopelo… tan delicado y suave con el toque casi imperceptible de su lengua y lo abandonó pronto. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el rubio lo había dejado solo en la habitación, sin saber qué más hacer, además de tomar un baño.

Cuando el agua tibia de deslizó sobre su cuerpo cual caricia, recordó cada toque que ese hombre le había dado. Comenzó a sentirse extraño, no sabía exactamente qué significaba eso "extraño", pero lo sentía.

─**Sí. Volveremos a vernos…**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho xDD

Espero críticas y consejos _ inspírenme más! Entre más me inspiren, quizá actualicé muy pronto... ;DD XD

3

Y que las ilumine la eterna luz :DDDD


	2. It's up to you

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

_**It's up to you**_

_G-Dragon había caído en aquel prostíbulo disfrazado como carísimo y exclusivísimo night club… clásico de Seúl, por puro azar del destino. Todo porque su loca amiga Hyuna lo había convencido de que su vida a su corta edad, comenzaba a ser muy aburrida y siendo un cantante y rapero famoso, no podía permitirse algo así._

_Primero deliberó en qué jodido momento había pensado de sí mismo que necesitaba una estupidez como esa de estar en un nightclub que también en el que las botanas eran personas. El Bubble Pop, cuya sala está decorada total y absolutamente de varios tonos rosados._

_ Se había arrepentido de su queja cuando miró en el aparador de la "mercancía" en venta aquella noche, a uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto en su vida._

_ Alto y delgado, hombros anchos y manos enormes. Su cabello negro, lacio, enmarcando su rostro inocente de mandíbula pronunciada y cejas pobladas custodiando unos enormes ojos inocentes._

_Inocente… _se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo que dirigía a la oficina de Hyuna.

_Compró a TOP. Le dedicó una sesión de felación y le hizo correrse con la fricción de su propio cuerpo… entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba provocándole un trauma serio a un hombre que no estaba corrompido… no aun._

_ Se detuvo a pensar._

_ Iría despacio. Sería mejor así…_

_ Pero un mensaje llegó a su teléfono mientras estaba encerrado el en el baño. Era su jefe… anunciándole que los paparazzi estaban en camino… tenía que salir de allí o armaría el gigantesco escándalo de que G-Dragon, el famoso rapero, había pagado un hombre para follar y ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad._

_ Tuvo entonces que dejar a un confundido TOP en la habitación y dirigirse a la duela del local antes de irse._

**—Hyuna, nena—**suspiró mirando su carísimo Rolex**— Tengo que irme, pero no conseguí el servicio completo —**sonrió ladino, la loca mujer entendió inmediatamente**— Y sí lo quiero ¿Puedo… apartarlo para después?**

**—Oh claro que sí, Ji. Somos amigos… y siendo el gran aprendiz de mi difundo esposo, obviamente puedes—**le guiñó un ojo

**—Eres la mejor —**le guiñó un ojo de vuelta, sonriendo al recordar a Noh Seung Hwan… qué diría ahora el gran rapero mejor conocido como "Sean" de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: sacar su chequera y anotar un par de números para pagar por un hombre**.—Una cuarta parte de lo que quedamos. Dásela… la necesita, yo creo. Para ti, está esta otra cuarta parte.**

**— ¡Qué generoso!—**fingió admiración mientras guardaba los cheques en una carpeta de cuero**—Lo tendré en mente, cariño.**

** —Nos veremos pronto—**el rubio hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina como alma le llevaba el diablo.

Estaba en su departamento lujoso, tumbado en su solitaria cama King size, reflexionando sobre ese día. Sonreía bobamente pensando en aquellos labios delgados, rosados e invitantes; aquel cabello negro, lacio bien esparcido por su cara de mandíbula marcada que le daba un tinte muy masculino. Ojos negros preciosos, profundos… inocentes…

Pero en qué carajos estaba pensando.

En ese hombre… había algo en ese hombre más atractivo que su físico para Jiyong. Le intrigaba, le enloquecía, le desesperaba… pero no sabía lo que era.

¿Obsesión?

Lo más probable.

Sólo una declaración llegó a su cabeza: lo que hizo fue estúpido y por todas las leyes estuvo mal.

Pero… ¿Por qué lo "apartó" con Hyuna…?

…

—_**Tanto tiempo sin verte… Choi Seung Hyun… ¿Cómo has estado?**_

_Dijo esa bella mujer con la cual había ido a la secundaria. Se veía tan distinta ahora. Vestía de marca, su maquillaje era llamativo, le hacía lucir algo mayor._

_El pelinegro apenas le sonrió y pronunció su nombre tal cual lo recordaba_

—_**Kim Hyun Ah… vaya… ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿No es así? –**__terminó de empacar algunas cosa que esa chica había comprado en el supermercado donde él hacía de cajero._

—_**Sí, la vida me sonríe ahora… —**__había un aire de triunfo por todo su sufrimiento en sus ojos._

—_**Supe que te casaste—**__susurró Seung recordando cómo la chica desapareció justo después de la graduación, siendo tan joven había huido con un hombre. _

_Era muy temprano en la mañana, no había muchos clientes en el supermercado, así que no era mala oportunidad charlar._

—_**Y ahora soy viuda… pero estúpidamente rica, cariño **_**—**_le guiñó un ojo. Era obvio que le había dado su juventud a ese viejo, no precisamente por amor__**— ¿Y a ti como te va?**_

—_**Mi madre está muy enferma… así que dejé la universidad para… tomar varios trabajos temporales—**__susurró con tristeza._

—_**Oh… lo siento mucho, cariño—**__musitó ella con verdadero pesar. Pareció pensar algo con mucha tranquilidad y luego la luz de su idea salió a relucir en el brillo de sus ojos__**— Puedo ayudarte de cierto modo, cariño… puedo darte un trabajo que te dejaría el dinero suficiente para pagar lo de tu madre, cielo…**_

_Fue así. Justo así como ella le invitó un café después del trabajo y le habló de su bar… y de qué ofrecía este bar._

—_**Puedes probar una sola noche si gustas… then it's up to you…**_

_Eso dijo después de plantearle que su belleza era desperdiciada en ese supermercado y podía darle un mejor uso: prostitución. Claro que no usó esas palabras, pero la idea era clara para Seunghyun._

"_It's up to you…" obviamente era su decisión pero… ¿Tenía de otra?_

_Lo pensó varios días… sin embargo la gota que derramó el vaso, fue aquel asalto al supermercado en donde le apuntaron con un arma de fuego al único cajero que aun laboraba y se llevaran lo que había en su caja registradora. El dueño se lo cobró de su quincena._

_No podía vivir así…_

_Por eso con temor llamó a Kim Hyun Ah, ahora siendo Madame Hyuna, únicamente para decirle "Acepto tu propuesta… al menos sólo por una noche…"_

Tenía un hueco en el estómago sólo de pensar en todo eso que lo había llevado a ese extremo. Lo había recordado todo, ahí, sentado en ese incómodo banco de hospital, tomando la mano de su madre y mirándole dormir pacíficamente. Al menos el dolor ya la dejaba dormir.

No podía contarle la verdad.

¿Qué pensaría su madre si se enterara de que un hombre casi se acuesta con él…? Que aún le debe su cuerpo a ese hombre… que de ahí había sacado el dinero que ahora ocupaba.

El poco dinero que G-Dragón había autorizado que le diesen a Seung, se había ido entre sus manos como el agua, pagando la larga cuenta del hospital, un par de tratamientos, aun así debía y muchos otros. Y de poco… no tenía nada.

Alargó la mano izquierda y acarició el poco cabello que su madre aún conservaba a pesar de las quimioterapias.

Todo lo hacía por el inmenso amor que le tenía a su madre… no se lo diría, no. Seguro se alarmaría y lloraría avergonzada de sus actos, se culparía y quizá dañaría su salud.

No, no podía decirle nada….

Una lágrima solitaria se escapó neciamente de entre sus largas pestañas. Era capaz de todo por esa mujer…

—**Sólo… sólo no me abandones… —**susurró con la voz rota, besando la mano de su madre, reprimiendo los sollozos.

—**Mi cielo… no llores…—**aquella voz apagada le hizo levantar la mirada y rápidamente limpiarse las lágrimas que osaron escaparse de sus ojos**—No llores… por favor, o me harás llorar—**en su rostro pálido se dibujó una sonrisa frágil.

Seung sólo asintió intentando ser fuerte. Intentando sonreír también, aunque por dentro siguiese llorando.

….

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y Kwon Ji Yong estaba inspirado para componer una nueva canción. Sin embargo entre más escribía, más cuenta se daba que todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a cierto pelinegro. Lanzó un suspiro frustrado, eso no podía ser… lo notó esa noche… no estaba bien lo que hizo, no debía seguir…

Pero entonces ¿Por qué había dejado aquella posibilidad abierta? No había cancelado la cuenta pendiente con Hyuna, porque sabía perfectamente que su última decisión no estaba tomada.

Quería hacerlo… quería hacerlo con ese hombre.

Era enfermizo…

Soltó el bolígrafo con el cual había escrito cerca de cinco canciones en ese día, todas dedicadas a él.

Quizá sólo estaba necesitado de sexo, sí, era eso. No era necesario que pagara por eso, era obvio, quién no quería meterse en su cama… aunque en realidad no tenía ganas para nada de salirse de fiesta para conocer a alguna mujer fácil o a algún hombre de mente abierta.

Un hombre de mente abierta…

** —Taeyang…**

…

Seung estaba recostado en su modesta cama del pequeño departamento en el que vivía, mirando al techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se había recostado por fin a descansar.

El día fue pesado. Durmió incómodo en el hospital, velando a su madre, después pasó ocho horas en su nuevo trabajo temporal en una tienda de ropa, como vendedor; el dueño de la tienda no dudó ni un segundo en contratarlo, ya que uniformado con la ropa de la tienda, era un excelente comercial andante.

Saliendo del trabajo volvió con su madre quien le regañó por no descansar como debía y le pidió no volver en la noche.

Ese había sido su día. Ahora miraba su techo, repasando su vida.

Pero ese hombre… ese hombre no salía de sus pensamientos por más que lo deseara. Se sentía tan extraño de pronto tener de la nada una atracción homosexual si es que era justamente eso lo que estaba experimentando.

Aún estaban en el todas esas caricias demandantes, en su cuerpo ya no quedaba rastro alguno de las marcas rojizas, casi amoratadas, dónde los más apasionados besos que hubiese recibido en su vida se habían alojado celosamente.

No era el mismo. No había vuelta a atrás.

Sin embargo la espera era torturante. Dos semanas habían pasado ya y no sabía nada… nada de ese hombre. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo… ansioso incluso.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados… menos esperando que G-Dragon se cobrase el resto de la mercancía para así poder darle lo que restaba del dinero.

Suspiró pesadamente. Había recibido un mensaje de Hyuna en la mañana. "Tengo una propuesta para ti…" había dicho "Un nuevo cliente…"

¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba a su límite.

Miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, reflexionando si realmente quería prostituirse, aun cuando como vendedor no ganaba mucho.

El aparato comenzó a vibrar sobresaltándolo y contestando con las manos temblorosas ya que había visto quién era. Esa mujer debía tener mucha urgencia de vender su cuerpo…

** —Cariño, necesito una respuesta pronto—**le decía aquella voz aguda**— ¿Qué dices?**

** —No lo sé, Hyuna…—**en verdad lo estaba pensando seriamente. Su cabeza era un caos desde G-Dragon… no sabía si estaba listo para de verdad entregarle su cuerpo a una persona por dinero.

** —Vamos Seung… una hermosa y poderosa mujer está muy interesada en ti, es una muy querida amiga… Seung… —**repitió su nombre con insistencia. Sonaba a un puchero.

El aire salió pesadamente de sus labios. Esta vez era una chica…

Eso no era del todo terrible, tenía experiencia en el terreno femenino ¡Y vaya que la tenía! Se llevó la mano a la cara, avergonzado de su pasado sexual, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Ese pasado que no le ayudó en lo absoluto con G-Dragon… y ahí estaba de nuevo ese hombre en su cabeza, pateando todo lo que consideraba lógico desde que se pensaba heterosexual.

—**Acepto —**siseó con un nudo en el estómago.

—**Muy bien… te espero en el Bubble Pop a la media noche, entonces.** **—**Pudo imaginar la sonrisa triunfante de la mujer por el tono en que dijo esas palabras.

—**Hecho—**susurró secamente y colgó.

Eran las once de la noche aun. Se levantó desganado de su cama para darse un baño y dirigirse a ese antro de perversión llamado "Bubble Pop".

Aquella frase de Kim Hyun Ah, rodaba aun por su cabeza una y otra vez: "It's up to you"


	3. Devolución

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**Devolución**

─ **¡TOP, mi pequeña mina de oro…! **

SeungHyun la miró avergonzado. Acababa de poner un pie dentro de la oficina de Hyuna en el Bubble Pop y esa mujer no podía ocultar su alegría de que él hubiese aceptado nuevamente el venderse.

Había un traje Chanel gris Oxford en una silla cercana, esperándole y la dueña le lanzó una mirada autorizándole que lo tomara. El pelinegro suspiró profundo y se fue al peculiar baño de Hyuna a cambiarse.

¿Cómo es que esa mujer podía darle trajes tan a la medida? Simplemente parecía hecho para ese. Al igual que estaba hecho para aquel Dolce and Gabbana el cual Jiyong se encargó de arrugar con magistral destreza.

Allí estaba Jiyong en su mente mientras abrochaba el último botón del traje.

Salió con la corbata de lazo en la mano. No sabía cómo ponérsela… y Hyuna como siempre captaba el mensaje y le echaba una mano.

—**La señorita Park está en la suite… puedes ir ahora —**decía sonriente terminando el moño.

La señorita Park… la hija del gobernador…

_No, no aún, por favor… _

Le roció un poco de One Million de Paco Rabanne, además de algo de menta en la boca. ¿A cas o eso se volvería un ritual?

Estaba listo. Eso no significaba que quisiese ir al encuentro de la señorita que le había comprado.

Tanto pensar de pronto se vio parado frente al cuarto que Hyuna le había indicado. Tocó la puerta, indeciso y alguien la abrió mas no lo encaró.

La pequeña figura frente a él caminaba dentro de la habitación ondeando la lacia coleta pelirroja.

Cuando él hubo cerrado la puerta, se introdujo a la habitación absolutamente plateada (a diferencia de aquella que habían asignado a G-Dragon) con edredones blancos y muebles caros.

Allí la encontró a ella, sentada a la mitad de la cama con dosel, tomando una copa de lo que parecía Champagne rosado. Sus ojos enormes enmarcados por pobladas pestañas eran demasiado preciosos para ser reales; sus labios carnosos estaban cubiertos por un fino labial rosa que hacía ver su cara blanca como de porcelana y un vestido negro, muy ajustado, acentuaba su generoso busto.

Era estúpidamente bella. Sí.

Pero… ¿Por qué no sentía su libido despertarse ni siquiera un poco? En otros tiempos habría estado tan duro y dispuesto sólo de verla…

Se paró frente a ella, algo reservado, no quería parecer un abusivo.

Ella sólo lo miró, embelesada recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, de su rostro como si nunca hubiese visto algo más bello. Fue incómodo… pero a la vez halagador, no iba a negarlo.

—**Aquí me tiene, señorita—**suspiró intentando no sonar nervioso.

La reacción de la mujer fue indescifrable. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan grave y sensual como la de aquel hombre alto, delgado, absurdamente guapo y masculino. Sintió como si los escalofríos hubiesen dado en su punto más erógeno así que se decidió a pararse frente a él.

Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro del menor, la cual la mujer delineó con las yemas de los dedos, contendiendo un jadeo lascivo.

—**He pagado para saber lo que se siente estar entre tus dedos. Haz tu magia —**la sonrisa sincera de la mujer le hizo sentir algo extraño. No tenía de otra más que acostarse con la hija del gobernador.

…

— **¿De verdad es lo que quieres?—**le preguntó el moreno, algo asustado. No todos los días su mejor amigo llegaba y le pedía que le follara, es más, aunque se sintiese atraído por Jiyong, nunca le pasó la idea por la cabeza.

Los ojos almendrados de Jiyong se pusieron en blanco. Estaba tendido boca abajo, sin ropa alguna y algo agitado por los besos lujuriosos que se habían dado como preparación para el sexo y Youngbae simplemente dudaba cuando cubría ya el cuerpo del menor con el suyo, musculoso, enorme.

Asintió exasperado. No quería dar explicaciones.

Simplemente no quería salir a buscar amantes. Por eso había ido con Youngbae, alias Taeyang, pues imaginaba su mejor amigo estaría dispuesto a ayudarle con su pequeño predicamento sin atadura alguna.

Quería dejar de pensar en "T.O.P", el hombre por el cual había pagado una cantidad estúpida por la simple curiosidad de sentir sus largos dedos profanando su entrada… justo como hacía su mejor amigo en ese momento, aunque algo dudoso para su gusto.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando a Seung sobre de él, preparándole para partirle en dos.

No… sacudió la cabeza. Se suponía que estaba ahí para quitarse ese capricho por ese hombre.

— **¿Listo? —**la melodiosa voz de Youngbae, sonaba hermosa con aquel tinte de excitación adornándole, aunque Jiyong le hubiese sabido mucho mejor si su voz fuese más grave… excitantemente grave.

—**Ajám —**se aferró a las sábanas sintiendo el látex del preservativo acariciando su entrada.

….

Arrodillado ante las piernas separadas de aquella bella mujer, Seung se colocaba el preservativo con estúpida parsimonia.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que se le escapara el nombre equivocado de los labios. Lo había manejado bien durante los besos y las caricias… pero en cada roce estaba él, G-Dragon.

No era nada difícil (por muy imposible que pareciera) confundir la menuda figura de la mujer con el pequeño G-Dragon. Ahora podía imaginar todo lo que pudo haberle hecho a ese hombre de haber salido del shock nervioso de su primera experiencia homosexual.

Acarició entonces las piernas de G-Dragon, trepándose como felino sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo su abdomen, llegando a los exuberantes labios y colocándose entre las piernas para llenarle de una estocada.

Allí estaban esas uñas arañándole la espalda. Unos dedos delgados enredándose en su cabello y aquella boca gritando de placer.

Era suyo… todo suyo. Ahogó sus gritos placenteros con su boca, besándole violentamente… murmurándole cosas ilegibles, mordiendo su cuello.

La boca ajena llegó al orgasmo.

Los ojos de Seung se abrieron asustados al recibir una nota demasiado alta en aquel grito, recordando que no era el rubio con quién tenía sexo.

Continuó el vaivén de sus caderas de manera mecánica. Ella parecía seguir perdida en el orgasmo intenso que le había regalado sin pensarlo… pensaba en él…

Los cabellos rojos de la mujer se esparcían por toda la cama.

Un vacío se apoderó de su estómago cuando terminó de mala gana en el preservativo y se retiró del cuerpo ajeno tumbándose a su lado. Ese vacío dolía… y demasiado.

No sólo consumó la venta de su cuerpo. Pensó en aquel hombre mientras lo hacía.

Dios, qué estaba pasando… todo era tan confuso ahora, después de G-Dragon.

—**Eso fue… maravilloso—**la vocecilla rompió el silencio. Ella pagó por una hora y la hora ya había pasado, sobraba decir que estaba mucho más que satisfecha.

Él apenas la miró, ahí envuelta entre las sábanas… cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Se quedaría dormida.

Mientras tanto él lloraba.

Lloraba como un estúpido mientras regresaba sus ropas a su lugar y abandonaba la habitación.

…..

Estaba dando en su punto dulce, sí. Con fuerza.

_Sí Seunghyun… justo ahí…_ y aquel cuerpo enorme obedecía a sus pensamientos.

Ahí estaba él en cuatro, gimiendo con fuerza mientras su parte baja se llenaba del cosquilleo característico, se vendría de inmediato.

Tomó una almohada, enterró la cara mientras Seung aceleraba el movimiento de sus embestidas.

_Vamos Seunghyun, estoy cerca…_ dijo contra la almohada pero su voz se ahogó en un suspiro ilegible. Y llegó al preciado orgasmo, se vació sobre las sábanas.

Mientras temblaba escuchó el suspiro final de su compañero y por fin este abandonó su cuerpo.

El rubio se había quedado hecho un mero trapo entre las sábanas, jadeando, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado de Youngbae caer a su lado. No paraba de maldecir mentalmente, nunca fue Seunghyun a su lado, era su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué se engañaba? ¿Para qué había cometido esa estupidez? Estaba como un estúpido por ese hombre…

Se paró como pudo, Dios, tenía que ver a Hyuna y hablar… hablar de negocios con ella.

— **¿Ji?—**preguntó Bae somnoliento desde la cama cuando él cerraba el cierre de sus jeans**— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa después de…?**

—**Discúlpame Bae, no debí pedirte esto… estuvo mal… —**terminó de amarrarse sus Nike y acomodarse la camiseta holgada y miró a su amigo suspirando resignado.

—**Venga, Ji. No es que esto haya sido algo más que sexo… tienes qué explicarme por qué coño estás portándote de esa forma tan extraña…**

—**Te explicaré cuando tenga claro lo que me pasa… por ahora… gracias por todo… creo—**y diciendo eso último, salió disparado del departamento de Dong Young Bae.

Llegó en cosa de nada en su Lamborghini al negocio de Hyuna.

Cuando aparcó el auto, recostó su cabeza en el volante. No tenía muy claro lo que haría en ese momento pero ya estaba ahí.

La puerta trasera del local se abrió revelando al hombre que se había metido en sus sueños todas las noches. Aquel que había hecho tanto ruido en su cabeza que no le dejaba pensar…

Estaba vestido con unos sencillos jeans y una camiseta, mal colocados… como si recién se los hubiera puesto. Eso le provocó un escalofrío al rubio, pero lo que realmente le sacó de sus cabales, fueron las lágrimas del hombre que miraba el sobre entre sus manos con desprecio.

Y se echó a correr.

G-Dragon salió de su Lamborghini tras él como pudo, pero Seung había sido demasiado rápido y se había ido en un taxi.

Hyuna.

Hyuna tenía que darle una explicación.

Entró como alma que llevaba el diablo a la oficina de la dueña del lujoso local, prostíbulo disfrazado de carísimo bar.

— **¡Woah, Ji! ¿Qué son esos modos? —**la mujer le miró entre divertida y asustada.

— **¿Por qué mi adquisición se fue por la puerta hace unos minutos? —**siseó intentando ocultar sus celos enfermizos bajo una capa de coraje que le provocaba el que "alguien hubiese jugado con su juguete"

—**Ji, pagaste por follártelo, no para que te perteneciera—**corrigió la castaña abriendo mucho los ojos.

—**Pues digamos que me siento exclusivo mientras no se consume el negocio…—**trató de calmarse, no necesitaba que le hicieran preguntas innecesarias.

—**Sabes que TOP no es la clase de persona que vende su cuerpo fácilmente por dinero, ¿No es así? — **G-Dragon asintió molesto, si esa era la razón que le detuvo de hacer con él lo que quisiera**—Pues, necesita el dinero, cariño. No te iba a esperar toda la vida...**

El rugido del mayor resonó por la habitación, frustrado, colérico.

**¡¿Quién se atrevió a tocarlo… dime…?! ¡Que yo lo mato!**

Justo que en ese momento tocaban la puerta, giraban la perilla y dejaban ver la carita de una pelirroja bellísima.

—**Hyuna, Cariño me voy…—**suspiró adormilada**— Cuando desperté… el **_**gatito**_** se había ido ya… no pude darle las gracias… ¡Omo! ¡Disculpa no pensé que estuvieras ocupada! —**su cara tomó un color parecido al de su cabello por las tonterías que acababa de decir frente al mismísimo G-Dragon.

La mirada que Jiyong le lanzó a la mujer pudo haberla matado si hubiese sido un arma de fuego. Ella… esa mujer era la hija del gobernador, obviamente la conocía… quizá una que otra vez había ido a alguno de sus conciertos y pedido expresamente que la llevaran con él por un autógrafo.

Así que Park Bom, la niña de papi, había pagado por un hombre…

La sangre le hervía.

Qué ganas tenía de gritarle un par de cosas estúpidas a esa mujer, sobre todo por las lágrimas de SeungHyun que recientemente había visto.

—**Oh ya se retiró, Bom… él… es un hombre muy ocupado—**Hyuna guiñó un ojo**.**

—**Bue… bueno… me retiro… de todos modos ya saldé mi cuenta —**susurró algo avergonzada la chica, sintiendo la pesada mirada del único hombre de la habitación**— Hablaremos luego, querida…**

Las ganas de perseguir a la pelirroja y arrancarle mechón a mechón, toda su preciosa cabellera, fueron insoportables. Tenía que contenerse, lo hecho, hecho estaba y él no tenía mucho que "moralmente" reclamar, venía de acostarse con su mejor amigo.

Se masajeó las sienes y su mirada regresó a la diminuta mujer tras el escritorio de la oficina.

Ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

Esta no era la primera vez que un cliente se obsesionaba con la mercancía… habían llegado los casos en los cuales se enamoraban estúpidamente de ellos y miles de espectáculos por el estilo habían sucedido en esa misma oficina. No es que la chica quisiese otro… menos, cuando tenía algo tan delicado que contarle a su amigo.

—**Oh Ji… estás tan enojado y aún tengo que decirte algo… que no te gustará nada en lo absoluto ya que sientes—**se detuvo un momento a pensar en las palabras que elegiría**—apego… a TOP pero… ah…—**sintió que le faltaba el aire—** Antes de irse dejó este cheque devolviéndote… el dinero que pagaste por él.**


	4. Probador

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4**

**Probador**

Sus lágrimas no se detenían. Había salido de la habitación donde había copulado con la hija del gobernador, dando tumbos, reprimiendo sollozos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

"Eres un hombre SeungHyun… los hombres no lloran…" rezaba el mantra de su abuelo, como si fuese a dar resultado. Frente a la oficina de Hyuna, se acomodó como pudo y entró a verla.

**─Oh... has terminado, excelente ─**sonrió y comenzó a revisar su carpeta de cuero para extraer el pequeño cheque.

**─Quiero pedirte algo especial ─**a duras penas su voz no tembló cuando con delicadeza le devolvió el cheque **─ ¿Puedes darme un cheque en donde reste lo que G-Dragon pagó por mí?**

La loca mujer le miró absolutamente incrédula. No sabía definitivamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de Seung… pero… no iba a recriminarle su decisión. O hizo, le extendió un nuevo cheque en donde sólo recibiera la cantidad menos lo que G-Dragon le había pagado.

─**Este es un cheque por la cantidad que GD pagó por ti. ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?**

─**Devuélveselo ─**dijo secamente el pelinegro recibiendo un pequeño sobre amarillo dónde meter su nuevo cheque, que aún tenía una cantidad ridícula de dinero escrita**─ No quiero… que intente cobrarse ese dinero con mi cuerpo.**

Hyuna iba a abrir la boca pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado desconcertada… sobre todo notando los ojos hinchados de Choi.

¿A caso había sido tan traumática la experiencia? O acaso… ¿Había algo más detrás de esas ganas de escapar de GD?

El mayor hizo una reverencia y escapó de la oficina tan pronto como se hubo cambiado el esmoquin.

…

**─ ¿Qué razón…? Dime Hyuna ¿Qué razón te dio para devolverte mi dinero? ─**Jiyong miraba el cheque a su nombre como si fuese un pedazo de su corazón que le hubiesen devuelto, siendo rechazado.

**─Ninguna Ji… él… no te mentiré, él se veía muy alterado… ─**la castaña cerró los ojos con pesar. La verdad ahora sentía pánico del daño emocional causado a su amigo de la secundaria.

**─Necesito encontrarlo… ─**los ojos chocolate de Ji se posaron suplicantes en los de ella, quien tembló de pies a cabeza. ¿Debía decirle?

**─Comprenderás que no puedo decirte dónde vive… no sería prof…**

** ─ ¡Al diablo con eso Hyuna…! Yo… necesito…**

** ─No Ji. Bastante daño le he hecho con… haberle propuesto ese trabajo…**

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agitó sus cabellos con frustración.

**─Pero… si puedo recomendarte la tienda Dolce and Gabbana de Gangnam… te recomiendo que vayas por la mañana ya que hay menos clientes a esa hora…**

El rapero la miró sin entender una por qué era tan relevante esa tienda. Ella parecía muy confiada en que él encontraría la respuesta.

Click.

Ese fue el sonido en su cabeza, Seunghyun debía trabajar en el Dolce and Gabanna de Gangnam. Con una sonrisa de lado, dio una reverencia y se fue del Bubble Pop.

…..

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Seunghyung daba vueltas en su pequeña cama. Simplemente las manos pecadoras de aquella mujer seguían paseándose en su cuerpo… aun ardían los rasguños en su espalda.

Realmente se sentía usado.

"¿Será que soy… un tanto sensible?" suspiró sentándose en su cama. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y metiéndose al baño aun con el frío que había afuera.

El jabón, por más que lo restregara en su piel, no borraba las caricias. Era tan frustrante… desesperante… y ahí estaban de nueva cuenta las malditas lágrimas que había controlado ya.

Tenía trabajo en la mañana, debía descansar ya…

De nueva cuenta en su cama, cerró los ojos para imaginar que lo abrazaban, lo consolaban. Unos ojos chocolate fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de caer dormido totalmente.

…

Era uno de los cinco empleados matutinos ese lunes en la Dolce and Gabbana de Gangnam. El gerente le puso un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata, imaginó que eran de la marca pero no reparó mucho en el asunto.

El resto de los empleados lo miraban azorados. No sabía por qué, cada vez que se ponía un traje ocurría la misma reacción y comenzaba a hartarlo… o más bien a recordarle… que incurrió en la prostitución. Los escalofríos recorrieron su espalda y su garganta se hizo un nudo.

**─Vaya Hyung… recuerdas lo que te dije antes… ─**el pequeño SeungRi seguía mirándolo azorado aun cuando el resto de los empleados tomaron sus puestos**─ Eres tan guapo que tu cara debería estar en un museo… ¡Realmente te envidio!**

Aquellos ojos cafés lo miraban de arriba abajo. Lee Seung Hyung, no sólo era su vecino, también su amigo de la infancia aun cuando se llevaban tres años. "SeungRi", como lo apodaron el resto de sus amigos del vecindario para distinguir a los Seungs, fue precisamente quien le dijo de la vacante en el Dolce and Gabbana.

Nunca pensó que lo conseguiría tan rápido.

**─Oh hyung… si no fueras hétero ─**canturreó acomodándose su corbata frente al espejo. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojillos seductores, pero traviesos.

**─ ¿Si no fuera hétero qué…? ─**dijo Seung, entre sorprendido por la declaración y curioso por la respuesta. Nunca se sabía lo que había en la mente del pequeño SeungRi, sobre todo porque era bastante mujeriego para su edad.

**─Eres muy inocente para saber la respuesta, Hyung ─**la sonrisa ladina que el menor le dedicó, le dejó descolocado. ¿Muy inocente? ¡Era tres años mayor que él y su vida sexual había sido… bastante activa también! ¿Vida sexual? En qué rayos pensaba… aun así, decidió picarlo más:

**─Y si te dijera que recién descubrí mi homosexualidad… ─**suspiró, en parte mentira, en parte verdad.

La cara de SeungRi era poesía. Sus ojos abiertos y brillantes, su boca de color melocotón hecha una perfecta "o". Anhelo, eso había en sus ojos.

Iba a responder… pero el gerente los arreó como ganado a sus puestos.

Seung tenía una sonrisa en los labios, oh la incertidumbre lo mataba y divertía.

**─Buenos días, joven… ¿Me muestras los modelos de esmoquin más nuevos?**

Oh Dios… esa voz…

Casi se le disloca el cuello por voltear lo más rápido que su cuerpo le había permitido. Oh Dios... Oh Dios… ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Estaba ridículamente guapo bajo esa gorra negra de cuero, llena de picos y esos capri color beige que ningún en hombre más que en él lucirían bien, camisa a cuadros negros a juego.

Su cara de póker no dejó ver la confusión y pánico que en realidad sentía.

**─Claro que sí ─**musitó con su voz potente e hizo una reverencia indicándole que le siguiera.

No había nadie más en el vestidor cercano a los trajes. Eso le ponía más nervioso

**─Estos son los modelos más nuevos…─**indicó sacando un par y enseñándoselos, sin verle a los ojos en realidad**─ Lo trendy es…**

**─No te molestes ─**eso hizo que el mayor le mirara directo. Los ojos de G-Dragon estaban enfocados en él, no en los trajes carísimos que sostenía**─ Este… me encanta… ─**tomó uno color gris, rozando sus dedos con los de Seung en el proceso.

Una descarga eléctrica le hizo separarse del menor como si quemara al tacto. G-Dragon sonrió ante el suceso.

**─Quiero probármelo… ¿Me ayudas? ─**declaró el rubio sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona, tomando una camisa color azul cielo para acompañar su traje.

**─Claro, estoy para servirle… ─**oh eso no había sonado bien, sobre todo cuando parecía que G-Dragon había encontrado doble sentido a su afirmación.

Cuando el rubio entro al vestidor, lo jaló consigo y cerró la puerta. Era espacioso y elegante como era de esperarse.

Los dedos sudorosos del mayor se frotaban nerviosamente, aquello no estaba por ningún lado bien. ¿Qué tenía ese loco en mente?

Flashes de las caricias y besos de este vinieron a su cabeza acalorándolo un poco. Pero nadie lo preparó para lo que venía.

G-Dragon colgó el traje que se pondría y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, sí, estaba desnudándose frente a él.

Oh Señor Jesucristo. Tragó duro viendo la piel descubrirse de aquel ligeramente moldeado dorso. Intentó salir pero el menor se aclaró la garganta y le entregó su camisa para que la sostuviera; sin objeción lo hizo, mirando cohibido a un lado, aun cuando era tarde y en su cabeza la imagen de todos esos sensuales tatuajes ya estaba grabada.

¿Por qué? Por qué estaban encerrados en un solitario probador, fingiendo que no se conocían… como si sus labios no se hubieran devorado los unos a los otros. Oh poniéndolo así, el calor de probador comenzaba a encenderse…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, de pronto sintió dos manos aporrearse en los costados de su cabeza, aprisionándolo contra la puerta. Santísima trinidad…

**─Ahora me dirás… por qué devolviste mi dinero ─**susurró el rubio, serio y frío como un glaciar. Aun así, el pelinegro sentía excitación ante la mirada profunda del pequeño.

**─Pues… porque… no… no es necesario… ─**atinó a balbucear, aferrándose a la camisa carísima que se había quitado el menor**─ Yo… ─**_Yo me acosté con una chica y ahora tengo suficiente para pagar el tratamiento de mi madre. _No. No le diría eso… no tenía por qué…

**─Porque te acostaste con Park Bom, no es así… ¿Y cómo fue? ¿La hiciste gemir y retorcerse de placer? ─**se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del mayor, hablando con rabia y excitación a la vez, aquella situación era tan fuerte.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Oh rayos, eso era vergonzoso…

**-¿Cómo…?**

** - ¿Se la metiste duro, T.O.P? Le hiciste honor a tu apodo, ¿No es así? –**los ojos del pelinegro se ensancharon, no podía emitir ninguna palabra, menos con esos labios rozando los suyos, una parte en su cerebro se había desconectado**─ Escuché cuando ronroneó que la desmayaste de placer y te escapaste antes de que despertara… "Gatito…" te llamó cariñosamente… imagino que ese es el diminutivo del enorme felino que eres…**

Seung arrugó la cara. No era grato recordar cómo había vendido su cuerpo como si no hubiese significado nada, menos cuando pasó llorando toda la noche.

**─Con todo respeto, señor G-Dragon** se aventuró a comentar, casi cayendo hipnotizado por los labios del más chico**─ Pero… no creo que eso sea algo que le… incumba.**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Atacó sus labios con fiereza, lamiendo, mordisqueando. Oh su sabor era algo que lo había vuelto loco durante todo ese tiempo, había escrito dos o tres canciones sobre el sabor de esos labios.

Deslizó sus dedos por todo el cuerpo marcado del mayor sobre el traje.

**─Me incumbe ─**murmuró entre besos **Me incumbe… yo también quiero que me folles hasta caer desmayado ─**había bajado por su mentón en un camino de besos hacia su cuello, donde depositó un par de mordiscos y besos lujuriosos.

Señor Jesucristo y todos sus ángeles, qué cosa había dicho ese hombre… quería… quería que se lo follara… oh dios si había deseado eso desde el día que lo dejó tan "entusiasmado" en esa habitación en el Bubble Pop.

Se aferró a la cinturilla de G-Dragon, juntando ambos bultos necesitados, gimiendo ante la deliciosa fricción.

_ ¿Quería que se lo follara? _

_ ¡Se lo follaría allí mismo!_


	5. Así comenzó el amor

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 5**

**Así comenzó el amor**

_¿Quería que se lo follara? _

_ ¡Se lo follaría allí mismo!_

Las enormes manos de Seung comenzaron a pasearse por el esbelto cuerpo ajeno. Se sentía tan bien, lo había anhelado tanto tiempo en las noches solitarias de la cama de su apartamento… su piel tan suave se deslizaba como seda entre sus manos.

El rubio se deshacía como podía de aquella molesta y bien anudada corbata que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con un hombre impulsivo mientras que el mayor succionaba levemente su labio inferior haciéndole proferir un gemido delicioso, provocando que este le diera más acceso a su boca para explorar todos sus rincones mientras su mano acariciaba el bulto necesitado entre las piernas del más pequeño.

**─ ¿Cómo me encontraste…? ─**suspiró el pelinegro entre jadeos, mordiendo el lóbulo del menor y descendiendo en un camino de besos por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

**─Yo compro siempre… ─**ladeó la cabeza para darle más acceso a esa lengua que en ese momento se mostraba experta, no como en su primer encuentro**─ compro en esta D&G… vivo en este vecindario…**

**─ ¿Por qué quieres que te folle? ─**aquello salió de su garganta como un gruñido ridículamente sensual que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran al más chico.

Se miraron intensamente unos segundos, ahí, el uno entre los brazos del otro. Jiyong iba a responder pero…

─ **¿Hyung? **─se escuchó la vocecilla de SeungRi dejándolos paralizados─** ¿Hyung, estás ahí? **─los hombres del cubículo se separaron bruscamente buscando lucir normales.

─**Eh, sí… **─respondió por inercia acomodándose la ropa y saliendo inmediatamente del probador para atender a su dongsaeng─** ¿Qué pasa SeungRi?**

Al verlo salir, el Seunghyung menor le miró pálido, como si supiese que había ocurrido con su cliente dentro del probador mas no dijo nada al respecto.

─ **¿Mi cliente… busca… al señor G-Dragon, lo atendiste tú?** ─preguntó blanco como una servilleta. Detrás de él, se aparecía un hombre que a simple vista parecía musculoso, escondiendo sus ojos tras unos lentes de sol y dejándole ver unos labios de porción generosa.

Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Seunghyun, encelándose irracionalmente en un momento. Qué hacía un hombre tan distinto a G-Dragon, buscándole.

─**Oh el… el señor G-Dragon está probándose un traje en el… **

─**Oh gracias **─interrumpió con melodiosa voz el moreno que debía ser mayor que SeungRi y menor que él─** Ji Kwon **─lo llamó dulcemente y Ji abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar.

La expresión glaciar de Seunghyun, no era muy clara para el pequeño SeungRi. Algo le parecía demasiado sospechoso y paseando sus ojos por el cuerpo de su hyung (su deporte favorito) notó como no traía la corbata puesta.

─**Hyung…**─lo llamó serio, mirándole fijo─** ¿Qué le pasó a tu corbata…?**

─**Mi cliente… **─las ideas se entorpecían en su cabeza entre los celos y el pavor de saberse a punto de follarse a un cliente en el cubículo─** quería ver… cómo se veía su traje con mi corbata. **─Mintió lo más rápido que pudo.

SeungRi entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

─**Taeyang es mi cliente de por sí **─susurró como si Seung necesitara saber ese dato─** A veces pienso que sólo viene para… verme. Me ha invitado a salir un par de veces…**

─ **¿Taeyang? ¿Ese era el cantante Taeyang?**

─**Claro que sí… y es mi mejor cliente **─el pequeño Seung le mostró una sonrisa ladina, como si quisiera picar a su hyung con una jeringa de celos─** Es el mejor amigo de G-Dragon… es por eso que no acabo de comprender por qué Tae me invita a salir… pareciera que no le basta con GD…**

Los ojos negros del pelinegro se volvieron dos pozos helados. SeungRi tenía un punto que no había querido tocar…

¿Qué estaba sintiendo por ese hombre? Y pero aún ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Es decir… era un rapero famoso… de eso se enteró después de que casi lo devora porque había pagado para follárselo y hasta lo dejó encargado.

¿Ahora G-Dragon lo veía en su trabajo y lo acorralaba para tener sexo en un lugar prohibido?

Claro.

Taeyang debía ser su novio y… tal vez practicaban el poliamor o algo así… los artistas eran tan modernos. En su pecho había una fuerte presión.

─**Hyung, estás pálido… ¿Pasa algo? **─alzó la mano para rozar la mejilla del mayor con una expresión de completa adoración.

Dentro del cubículo, Youngbae, quien siempre tenía un rostro amable y sonrisa sincera, miraba a Jiyong de manera severa.

─ **¿Por Dios Ji… estás loco? **─susurró por lo debajo mientras el nombrado fingía probarse el traje el cual le quedaba absolutamente perfecto.

─**Loco… todos estamos locos en cierta medida, Bae **─susurró tranquilo, mirando a su mejor amigo por el reflejo del espejo.

─**Cuando me contaste de Seunghyun hace dos horas y que trabajaba aquí, no creí que… vendrías a esto, creí que… querías hablar con él y ¡Poner las cosas en claro! Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ji? ─**bufó exasperado**─ ¡Tienes que hacer las cosas bien! Cuando comenzaste a tardar… ¡imaginé que estabas a punto de cagarla como siempre! ¡A este paso arruinarás tu puta carrera!**

**─Youngbae... esa boca…**

** ─Sé que no soy así Jiyong pero… por Dios, no quiero que vuelvas a meter tu corazón en una maldita licuadora como acostumbras ─**se quitó los lentes de sol, acentuando su mirada acusadora**─ Cuando me hablaste de él, me pareció que… hay algo más que sólo tus ganas de cogértelo. Por favor, trátalo como se debe… sino terminarán mal.**

Oír unas cuantas malas palabras de la boca de Dong Young Bae, era una situación shockeante. Era como escuchar maldecir a un sacerdote… pero era justamente eso lo que hizo reaccionar al rubio: Bae tenía razón.

Estaba harto de todas esas mujeres que lo perseguían porque era rico y famoso. Esta vez era distinto, su corazón y su alma lo pedían a gritos, algo había entre él y Seung…

─ **¿Qué haría sin ti, Youngbae…? ─**suspiró poniéndose las ropas que había llevado originalmente y colgando el traje de nuevo.

Taeyang sonrió. Había logrado hacer entrar en razón al pequeño Ji Kwon.

**-¿Qué no trabaja aquí tu conquista…? –**dijo molestando al mayor que inmediatamente enrojeció de la pena.

**─SeungRi no es mi conquista… él… se resiste a salir conmigo como pareja… sólo como amigos ─**musitó desviando la mirada.

─**Tú dándome consejos de buen comportamiento y te quieres comer a ese chico que ni siquiera es mayor de edad… ─**oh el tono burlón que usó Ji hizo enrojecer más al moreno.

─**Tú tampoco eres mayor de edad… y hasta ahí dejo mi comentario ─**soltó triunfante cuando Ji se puso colorado y estuvieron listos para salir del cubículo.

….

Las cálidas yemas de los dedos de SeungRi aun acariciaban su mejilla, sacándolo de su trance celoso acerca de G-Dragon.

**─Me sentí mareado de pronto ─**admitió suspirando. El menor no rompía el contacto y eso era algo extraño.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

La charla de "qué pasaría si yo hubiera descubierto que soy gay" pendiente, emergió en un sonrojo de parte del mayor. Esos ojos castaños obscuros del menor, parecían querer desnudarle ahí, en medio del pasillo de los esmóquines.

**─ Hyung… ─**soltó desviando la mirada hacia sus labios y atreviéndose a rozarlos con los dedos, como pidiendo permiso.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Sólo así el pequeño Seung alejó los dedos de su hyung y se puso rígido como una tabla.

**─Me llevo este ─**fue el susurro molesto de G-Dragon quien junto con Taeyang había visto aquel extraño cuadro que le ponía verde del coraje… de los celos**─ Aquí está tu corbata… ─**se la entregó junto con el traje y se dirigieron a pagar.

**─ ¿Es por él, no es así? ─**susurró Tae muy cerca del menor.

**─ ¿El qué…? –**el castaño le miró desafiante, de brazos cruzados.

**─Por él te hiciste mujeriego, imagino –**el moreno sonrió tristemente. SeungRi le había contado en algunas de sus salidas como "amigos" y para conocerse mejor, que un amor no correspondido había provocado su comportamiento descarado.

Ahora todo tenía sentido… la historia de los "Seungwhores", apodo que tenía SeungRi para él y su amor no correspondido con el que curiosamente compartía nombres. El amor de la vida de SeungRi y el Seunghyun de GD eran la misma persona.

El mundo era un maldito pañuelo. Todas sus esquinas se encontraban. Ahora esos cuatro eran un bendito cuadrado amoroso.

**─ Sí… siempre ha sido él ─**admitió derrotado**─… pero parece que ahora tengo esperanzas… creo que reacciona positivamente a mis intenciones…**

** ─Seunghyun, detente ─**Taeyang le miró severo. Era su amigo y estaba enamorado de él pero era más por su amistad que no quería que el pequeño Seung se comportara así: posesivo, obsesionado con un amor pasado. No era sano para él.

** ─ ¿Seunghyun? ¿Ya no soy tu "panda"? ─**los ojos castaños le miraron con reproche. Youngbae seguro quería envenenarlo contra Seunghyun, pero por más que hiciera, no podía caer en la cama del cantante… seguro acabaría con el corazón roto en mil pedazos con su estilo de vida.

** ─Y lo serás siempre pero… SeungRi, no suenas muy cuerdo cuando se trata de Seunghyun… pareces más obsesionado que enamorado… pandita… ─**alzó la mano para levantar su rostro y por fin le mirara directo**─ Ese tipo de "amor" duele mucho ¿Sabes?**

La mirada suplicante de SeungRi decía "lo sé… pero aun así…"

**─Si me dieras la oportunidad SeungRi…**

…

** ─Entonces… tienes novio ─**escupió Jiyong venenoso cuando Seunghyun empacaba en bolsas su nuevo traje después de que este lo pagara.

** ─Soy heterosexual, señor G-Dragon ─**susurró desviando la vista avergonzado. Ese parecía su estado natural con el menor.

─**No parecías muy heterosexual en ese probador ─**le lanzó una mirada lasciva, pero intentó contenerse y centrarse en su nuevo plan.

─**Perdí el control, discúlpeme señor G-Dragon… ─**su voz sonaba confundida, definitivamente no sabía qué sentir, el menor lo sabía también. El pelinegro sostenía ya las bolsas de lo que el rubio había comprado.

─ **Llámame Jiyong, Seung… o Ji ─**masajeó su sienes**─ y no tienes por qué disculparte… el abusivo fui yo… discúlpame tú ─**le sonrió sincero y tomó su nueva adquisición.

Seunghyun simplemente le regaló la sonrisa más bella que había visto jamás. Una sonrisa tímida y alegre, ese tipo no sabía que había nacido con armas letales para enamorar.

─**Entonces tu compañero no es tu novio… ─**insistió apesadumbrado. Tenía pavor que el pequeño fuese la razón por la cual Seung había devuelto su dinero y si así era, no había nada que pudiese hacer para… ¿Para qué? ¿Quería…? ¿Quería a Seunghyun a su lado?

─**Es mi mejor amigo Señor… digo… Ji…─**su nombre se escuchó simplemente divino en sus labios. Le hizo reír como un tonto, a parte de la afirmación del pelinegro.

─**Entonces… ¿Me das permiso para conocerte… mejor? ─**soltó en un impulso. No podía creer su boca había hablado sin su permiso.

El pelinegro sintió una opresión feliz revoloteando en su pecho. Su sonrisa bobalicona lo demostró.

─**Claro Ji…**

Así.

Así comenzó el amor.


	6. Mío

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 6**

**Mío**

Regresaba del hospital y ver a su madre esa noche. Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente del probador junto con Kwon Ji Yong y ahora todo parecía tan diferente…

Su relación había comenzado turbulenta y confusa. Sin embargo todo mejoró en un momento. Parecía que el sol brillaba con más fuerza y los pájaros cantaban divinos, alegrando su camino diario del trabajo al hospital y a su casa.

Incluso su madre tenía un mejor semblante.

Esa noche, la mamá de SeungRi había quedado de quedarse con su madre así que… había invitado a Jiyong a su apartamento.

Dios, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Después de dos meses de pasear juntos por los parques, evitar la prensa y visitar restaurantes sencillos por el presupuesto de Seung y para que no reconocieran al menor.

Helados de diferentes establecimientos y sonrisas cómplices.

Faltaba un detalle… Seunghyun aún no le contaba a Ji sobre su madre. Parecía que era un detalle que guardaba celosamente y aún con lo mucho que hablaron de sus vidas, no lo reveló y ni siquiera sabía la razón.

Sabía que Ji era el famoso rapero G-Dragon, el cual era asquerosamente rico por su talento como compositor. Que su infancia había sido feliz pero limitada ya que desde muy pequeño había entrado al mundo del espectáculo y su madre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Jamás mencionó a su padre, así que Seung imaginó que los había abandonado o algo así. No indagó más.

Sabía tantas cosas ahora de ese hombre… estar en su compañía lo hacía sentir una mejor persona de algún modo.

Aun así parecía que Jiyong no olvidaba que se había acostado con Park Bom. Oh Dios, no se lo perdonaba… Seung sólo sonreía y le frotaba la cabeza cuando el pequeño hacía un puchero y le miraba con rencor. Decir que fue "trabajo" era un poco desagradable para el mayor.

Recién se había puesto la ropa después de salir de la ducha cuando el timbre sonó. Tenía el cabello hecho una maraña húmeda, pero pensó que eso no incomodaría a Jiyong.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse al menor, con el cabello plateado y un mohicano largo peinado hacia atrás. Seung estaba fascinado, el menor se veía precioso, delicado pero imponente, era tan difícil de explicar.

─**Lo siento… ─**se aclaró la garganta el menor, quien se había atrapado a sí mismo fantaseando con enredar los dedos en esa salvaje maraña húmeda color ónix**- Olvidé decirte que hoy terminaría de grabar mi nuevo MV. ¿Te he sorprendido?**

─**Bastante… pasa ─**sonrió moviendo su cuerpo para que el pequeño entrara a su pequeño departamento.

Le encantaba el nuevo look del GD. En dos meses había tenido el cabello de diferente tono de cabello por lo menos tres veces. Lo conoció rubio, luego lo tuvo cobrizo, después marrón y ahora drásticamente tenía el cabello plateado… blanquecino más bien, con extensiones perfectamente escondidas que lo hacían ver mucho más largo de lo que en realidad era.

─**Coup D'Etat es un hecho… estoy muy emocionado ─**comenzó depositando unas bolsas en lo que parecía una sencilla mesa de comedor**─ ¡Así que traigo la mejor pasta italiana pare celebrar…! ─**se volvió al pelinegro para sonreírle con verdadera felicidad **– Y algo de vino… -**le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza a Seunghyun. Ahora dudaba de las intenciones del menor de estar en… oh Cristo redentor y los jinetes del apocalipsis… estaban solos en su apartamento sin que pudiera nadie de ningún modo interrumpir. Esperaba que Ji no hubiese pensado que lo había citado en su casa para… algo más…

─**Qué esperas hyung… ¡Muero de hambre!**

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, quizá más. Ambos morían de hambre en serio así que acomodaron la mesa de manera modesta; sin embargo no se perdía esa aura de anticipación entre ambos, como de quien sabe lo que sigue y finge no saberlo.

Un trueno se escuchó muy cercano anunciando tormenta y con ella, la electricidad se cortó.

Buscaron veladoras, encontraron un par y entre risas las encendieron para empezar lo que parecía una inesperada cena romántica.

─**Creo que lo planeaste, hyung ─**musitó Jiyong escondiendo su sonrisa tras el dorso de su muñeca.

─**Yo sólo… quería pasar un momento agradable en casa, no que una tormenta nos cortara la electricidad ─**suspiró algo derrotado.

─**No te preocupes, hyung… mejor brindemos ¿Tienes algunas copas por ahí? **

─**No pero imagino un par de vasos servirán ─**alcanzó los vasos mientras el menor quitaba el corcho de la botella de vino; después sirvió en dos vasos de cristal una buena cantidad de vino.

Todo era armonía y risitas en la primera mitad de la botella. Luego el menor comenzó a descararse.

Seunghyun no se había atrevido a robarle un beso o abrazar siquiera a Jiyong durante ese tiempo de "conocerse" ni él al mayor. Se habían respetado absolutamente.

Aun así Seung había comprendido que la atracción por Jiyong era real y crecía en otro sentimiento. Habían llegado a incrementar aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos hacia el pequeño, fantaseado sobre su voz llamándolo de modo jadeante e incluso se había tocado pensando en aquellas fantasías.

Se creía un cerdo por pensar así en su acompañante cuando ni siquiera llevaban una relación amorosa.

Los dedos de Jiyong, simulando piernitas, caminaron a lo largo de todo el brazo que el mayor tenía apoyado en la mesa, al lado de su vaso vacío.

─**Hyung, eres tan guapo ─**suspiró con las mejillas rojizas por el vino**─ Tienes unos ojos preciosos…**

SeungHyun sonrió halagado. La mano traviesa de Jiyong recorría su mejilla, se paseaba por su mandíbula, parecía querer atraerlo hacia su rostro.

─**Hace dos meses te pedí conocernos mejor… ─**comenzó Ji mirando fijamente sus labios con deseo**─ ¿Has considerado alguna vez que somos algo más?**

El pelinegro sintió todos los bellos de su nuca erizarse violentamente. Los dedos de Jiyong rozaban sus labios pidiendo permiso.

─**Sí… ─**respondió simple. Recibió una sonrisa de lado y sintió al otro acercarse.

Unieron sus labios. Lo habían esperado con demasiadas ansias que el contacto fue desesperado y necesitado. Los jadeos se presentaron con sonidos húmedos y leves mordiscos. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron el uno al otro como si acabaran de descubrir la fuente de la juventud.

─**Bueno señor Seung Heterosexual Hyun… ─**musitó divertido **Creo que… usted tiene novio ahora…**

La sonrisa del aludido se ensanchó transformándose en carcajada. Había luchado tanto con Jiyong sobre su orientación sexual. Bueno, no podía culparlo, jamás le había gustado un hombre… había tenido varias novias.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ese delicado jovencito que aparentaba 17 años teniendo 19, que le robaba el sosiego y confundía a niveles que nunca antes había sentido.

Ahora que lo envolvía en sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda disfrutando cada rincón sensible del pequeño mientras este apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, descansando.

─**Tengo sueño ─**se quejó de un modo travieso, fingiéndose un inocente niño con su mirar **¿Puedo dormir un rato, Hyung…?**

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta cuando los cabellos blanquecinos se escabullían a lo que lógicamente era su alcoba. Lo siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro y con una vela en la mano; aparentemente su nuevo "novio" era un bebé consentido.

Sin embargo al llegar a la puerta, todo lo de "bebé" se esfumó de su cabeza. Los movimientos sensuales del menor no eran para nada de un bebé, incluso cuando parecía inocente de su sensualidad.

Las manos le escocían por tocar el delicado cuerpo del otro hombre. Tenía la boca seca… quería beber de aquella boca, lo necesitaba pronto y no sabía en cuánto tiempo su autocontrol se rompería.

G-Dragon sonrió, ladeó un poco la cabeza. Desgraciado tentador… el hecho de que estuviera sentado en la cama del mayor, apoyándose de brazos en el colchón, lo hacía ver bastante invitante.

Seunghyun, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, dejó la vela en el mueble pegado a la pared de esta y se pasó la mano por el mentón nerviosamente, mientras miraba al más chico de los dos.

La apariencia de Jiyong era lo más perturbador que tenía. Seung sabía que debajo de esa sonrisa inocentona y a la vez traviesa, había un océano de perversión, clamando por ser navegado.

─**Hyung… ─**suspiró GD. Me miraba entre curioso y divertido. Seguro tenía que ver con la cara de lucha interna que llevaba a cabo.

Aquel jadeo incitante rompió las barreras. Se abalanzó sobre el rubio, devorando sus labios sin tregua, sorprendiendo al atacado quien como pudo correspondió aquel arrebato delicioso de Seung. Tenía tanto tiempo esperando eso… no iba a desperdiciarlo ahora.

Seunghyun metió las manos diestras bajo la camiseta addidas del rapero, palpando su plano abdomen lleno de músculos discretos. Dios, quería morder cada uno de los ligeros cuadros de su abdomen; casi arrancó la camisa sin perder detalle del cuerpo blanquecino e incitador.

No podía creerlo. El sentido de pertenencia era fuerte entre los dos, como si estuviesen destinados a encajar el uno con el otro de ese modo, desde siempre.

Los largos dedos de Jiyong se enredaban en la cabellera onyx, jalando débilmente entre besos y mordiscos. Recorrió su espalda de hombros anchos, descubriendo al tacto una cadena de músculos tentadores… gracias al señor por ese trabajo parcial que tenía en la empresa de mudanzas, su lengua lo agradecía cuando se deslizaba violentamente por el dorso de Seung, después de haber tomado el mando y teniéndole bajo su cuerpo con la camiseta levantada. Sin embargo el que la tuviese puesta era molesto, así que la arrancó sin cuidado.

Bendita tableta de chocolate. Bendita piel pálida y suave… sabía a gloria ese bastardo de culo precioso. Mordió el límite de su abdomen con el pantalón de mezclilla, toda la zona de su bajo vientre, Seung jadeaba acariciándole la coleta blanquecina.

Quitó el botón, bajó el zipper. Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba tenerlo en la boca para sentir que no estaba soñando en el comodísimo colchón de su mansión o se hubiese quedado dormido en su Lamborghini, en el estacionamiento de la YG después de tanto trabajo en su comeback.

Hundió su cabeza en el escaso bello entre las piernas del mayor, depositando besos, oliendo la gloria… buscando con desesperación el falo palpitante de su amante ¿Oh que si lo había extrañado? Todas las veces que lo llevó a comer helado, pedía uno doble por las ansias y el miedo de perder el control y hacerle una mamada a media heladería.

Era ridículo lo mucho que Seung era inocente de muchos de sus impulsos. Como cuando se agachaba a recoger algo y dejaba su precioso trasero a su merced… ese hombre era capaz de desear ser activo en vez de pasivo, se le aceleraba el pulso y sus pantalones ajustados se volvían dolorosos.

O como lo poco que Seung mostraba. Aunque hubiese calor usaba manga larga… entonces cada pequeño trozo, punto, zona de piel que enseñaba de más, era tan pornográfica… tan obscena… tan excitante… si no fuese hombre, juraría que era como una Geisha. Tenía talento para ello, pero no era intencional.

_**No es intencional que me pongas así… **_pensó jadeando sobre el falo palpitante y llevándoselo de inmediato a la boca, única y exclusivamente por el placer de ver a su hyung retorcerse y convertirse en una maraña de jadeos.

**─NO ─**demandó con voz cavernosa, deteniendo el acto del pequeño, no porque no le gustara. Sin embargo el aludido le miró confuso y se desorientó cuando el mayor lo echó al colchón.

No esperaba que esa imponente y altura figura se irguiera sobre él con el falo apuntando al cielo, mirándole con ardiente deseo y se echara sobre él para descubrir casi arrancando y arañando, toda la piel que pudiese de encontrar del pequeño.

Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de Jiyong, su presa se volvió su cazador y había quedado absolutamente desnudo frente a su hombre. Y era un nivel de excitación que jamás había pasado antes.

Incluso sentía su entrada punzar de las ansias. Necesitaba al mayor y lo necesitaba ya.

Pero Seunghyun se dedicó a devorar su cuerpo. Parecía que no iba a dejar zona sin lamer, morder, succionar, pues lo estaba marcando como suyo y no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Quería pertenecerle definitivamente.

Seung había enloquecido. Danzaba su lengua por las piernas del menor que lo miraba embelesado llegando a sus pies, metiendo los pequeños deditos a su boca y llevándole escalofríos en zonas de su cuerpo que no sabía que podían estremecerse. Luego regresó por el mismo camino, llegando a su erección torturada.

Líquido preseminal goteaba ya con exageración.

No. No hubo repulsión ni rechazo en la sonrisa lasciva de Seunghyun, mucho menos en la mueca que se formó en su rostro al relamerse.

Era un hombre. Aun cuando nunca lo había hecho, tenía más idea de cómo que cualquiera… sabía que sería una ventaja por lo que tomó firmemente al pequeño y se lo llevó a la boca.

Jiyong se revolvía entre las sábanas. De sus delicados labios de ángel salían palabrotas que sonrojarían a un camionero… podía sentir la sonrisa del pelinegro mientras lo engullía por completo y movía la lengua con agilidad tendiéndolo entero dentro de su boca.

No lo soportó. Se vino violentamente en esa boca.

**─Cómo… ─**jadeó sonoramente mirando a al mayor con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer**─ ¿Cómo es que sabes…?**

**─Sólo lo sé… ─**susurró el mayor, besándole el cuello. Aún tenía mucha energía así que se concentró un rato en esos labios rosados.

Jiyong se incorporó para buscar sus pantalones, que habían sido hechos a un lado con violencia. Buscó dentro un tubo pequeño que Seung no había visto antes.

Ante la mirada curiosa de su amante, Jiyong quiso darle un espectáculo y vaciando un poco de lubricante entre sus dedos, se llevó la mano entre las piernas, recostándose.

Seung, quién se había arrodillado frente a él, totalmente inocente de lo que este haría, se quedó sin habla mirando los dedos del peliblanco perderse en su entrada… era obsceno.

Obsceno y excitante.

Una "O" se dibujó en su boca mientras miraba al perverso Jiyong, penetrarse a sí mismo con los dedos, soltando jadeos, abriendo las piernas más, invitándole.

Invitándole…

No era necesario. Deseaba fervientemente estar dentro de él… lo deseó aquel primer encuentro en el Bubble Pop…

Quería partirlo en dos esa vez… estaba algo confundido para admitirlo pero sí, quería que G-Dragon no se pudiera sentar durante un mes.

Ante la posición vulnerable de Jiyong, tomó un poco de lubricante, aplicándoselo. Tomó su pene firmemente para dirigirlo a la entrada del otro que seguía ajeno a sus intenciones, aun dilatando su entrada para la intromisión del mayor.

Dios, Seung nunca había hecho algo como eso, por eso era tan extraño que no deseara nada en la vida más que estar dentro del pequeño.

Apartó aquellos dedos, despertando a Ji de su ensoñación. Se frotó circularmente contra la entrada, consiguiendo meter el glande, lo cual arrancó un gemido delicioso de ambos.

Apretó los dientes; era tan jodidamente estrecho aun con tanto jugueteo y su deseo más ferviente era embestir aquel cuerpo frágil de manera bárbara hasta venirse… pero ese no era el punto, quería hacer al pequeño disfrutar tanto como él sentía el desbordante placer de su estrechez alrededor suyo.

Los labios de Jiyong pintaban una perfecta y angelical "o", sus ojos cerrados con fuerza enfocaban al resto de su cuerpo a sentir el avance del miembro de su amante dentro de su cuerpo.

Era muy grueso, sí… pero no se quejaba, al contrario. Quería que lo partiera en dos pronto.

Onduló las caderas en busca de más contacto pero Seung le detuvo y le miró con lujuriosa severidad.

─**Te vas a lastimar Ji… ─**murmuró con la voz profunda y ronca. Erótica.

** ─Pero así lo quiero… ─**sentenció con los ojos nublados.

Seung rio por lo bajo. Eso era lo que quería… entonces lo cumpliría.

Se deslizó en una estocada hasta el fondo y se quedó ahí esperando a que el temblor de Ji disminuyera. Diez uñas se le encajaron en la espalda, acompañadas de un jadeo en su oreja; Jiyong era tan orgulloso que no gritaría como nenita.

** ─Sí… ─**suspiró con la voz quebrada y anhelante.

Era el momento. Comenzó el baile.

Se llevó las piernas de Jiyong a los hombros, contemplando toda su delicadeza y como su miembro entraba en ese frágil cuerpo, convirtiéndole en un manojo de gemidos excitantes.

Si le quedaba virginidad mental… acababa de irse.

Sabía que después de tal imagen de su miembro mancillando un ángel, lo llevaría a lo más profundo del infierno.

¡Y un puto cuerno! ¡Valía la jodida pena!

Se impulsó hacia adelante con fuerza para hundirse en el pequeño y volver a salir con esta misma fuerza. Repitió la acción como un poseso.

Sus propios jadeos se mezclaban con los gemidos del pasivo, la habitación olía a su acto… los ángeles debían estar mirando a otro lado, entendiendo.

El pelinegro llevó una mano entre ambos, entendiendo de algún modo que debía hacerlo: masturbarle mientras arremetía contra él.

Un fuerte jadeo salió de los angelicales labios. Podía sentir el falo tocando el lugar correcto dentro de él mientras sus dedos diestros le masturbaban con el mismo ritmo de su penetración. Apretó las sábanas a sus costados con saña, dejándose ir totalmente. Estaba cerca, iba a derretirse en su toque.

El mayor alcanzó sus labios, acelerando su ritmo. Al parecer estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Rompieron su beso para gritar.

Jiyong había acabado en su abdomen y Seung dentro de él, desplomándose a un lado, envolviéndolos entre las sábanas y atrayéndole a su abrazo firme, como si temiera que aquella maravillosa noche, el peliblanco se esfumara…

Como todos los sueños que había tenido.

Había pasado tantas cosas malas en la vida que ahora dudaba que este pedazo de cielo fuese real, sobre todo con la apariencia etérea de Kwon Ji Yong.

**─Mío ─**susurró el pelinegro, dándole un beso entre la maraña de cabellos blancos. El aludido pudo sentir la sonrisa en ese contacto.

** ─Mío ─**le estrujó de vuelta. Jiyong no se quejó entre los fuertes brazos. Se acomodó y se quedó profundamente dormido… como hacía días no lo hacía por la tensión constante del trabajo y su comeback.

Seunghyun lo siguió.

No lo dejaría ir de su abrazo en toda la noche.


	7. Ven aquí

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 7**

**Ven aquí**

Faltaban diez minutos para que su última clase terminara. Dios, eran casi las once de la noche y apenas tendría tiempo para ir a su casa a vestirse como "adulto" e intentar pasar por los bares a conseguir… a alguna chica fácil.

Jugaba con su móvil y una sonrisa turbia surcaba su rostro debido a sus planes nocturnos.

Su madre cuidaría a la señora Choi. Su padre de viaje por el trabajo… pero no estaría solo en casa, lo más seguro es que despertaría en la cama de una preciosa señorita, de preferencia japonesa… esas chicas se dejaban hacer tantas cosas…

La campana anunció el final de la clase. SeungRi se levantó de su asiento, debía tener prisa.

**─Oh Dios… yo no le negaría nada a ese hombre…. ─**escuchó murmullos a los que trató de no darle importancia, hasta que una muralla de chicas le obstruyó la vista**─ Oh Dios, está buenísimo… se parece a… claro que no… Taeyang no tendría por qué estar en nuestra escuela…**

Tae…

Habían dicho…

_Taeyang…_

Corrió más allá de donde las chicas miraban, justo frente a la preparatoria. Lo sabía. Definitivamente era él.

Y efectivamente se veía buenísimo.

YoungBae al mirarlo le sonrió y levantó la mano para saludarle provocando mil suspiros en las jovencitas con faldas de tablones. SeungRi sintió la sangre hervir.

**─Malditas ridículas ─**masculló dirigiéndose a donde Dong Young Bae se encontraba recostado contra su Camaro, con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo deliciosos pantalones de cuero negro, una camiseta wife beater blanca sin mangas, una gorra puesta al revés que rezaba "Dope" en la parte trasera y lentes de sol.

**─Vengo a secuestrarte, Pandita… ─**le dijo con aquella sonrisa matadora que pudo haberlo derretido de no ser tan putamente orgulloso y seguir fingiendo que ese hombre no le provocaba erecciones adolescentes.

**─ ¿Son las once de la noche, sabes? ─**dijo con desprecio el panda**─ Te ves ridículo con esos lentes…**

**─Cariño, mi comeback está a la vuelta de la esquina, no puedo arriesgarme a que las colegialas me reconozcan ─**suspiró con falsa presunción, levantando la mano a las chicas que los espiaban y arrancándoles grititos.

**─Si sigues haciendo eso, sabrán quién eres, larguémonos de aquí… ─**el pequeño Seung estaba más que molesto. Estaba furioso cuando abrió la puerta del Camaro y se arrojó en el copiloto.

Youngbae sonreía tanto que seguramente sus ojos habrían desaparecido de no ser porque llevaba puestos esos estúpidos lentes de sol. Entró al asiento del piloto y arrancó.

**─Llévame a mi casa ─**le ordenó el pequeño, mirando por la ventana.

**─ ¿No quieres ir a cenar o al cine? Igual y alcanzamos la función de las 11:30 ─**Tae aun sonreía, era obvio que SeungRi se enfadaría… y era tan masoquista que le divertía.

**─No, gracias. Llévame a mi casa ─**insistió sin mirarlo. Luego de tanto tiempo en silencio y que le bajara el enojo, el pelinegro decidió preguntar algo que le había dado qué pensar**─ Hoy estás más optimista a mi actitud, más que otros días… ¿Pasa algo?**

**─Oh… lo notaste… ─**se quitó los anteojos, que no había querido quitarse**─ Ayer grabé Ringa Linga… después de dos años, vuelvo a escena, pandita.**

SeungRi le miro fijo. Había algo distinto en él, no sabía muy bien lo que era y le intrigaba.

Continuó mirándolo con detenimiento mientras el mayor seguía con esa sonrisa en sus carnosos y jugosos labios… le antojaba mordisquearlos… pero no eran sus labios los distintos. Siguió la mirada a sus ojos…. Bueno, había algo de maquillaje en ellos…

**─ ¿Qué con el maquillaje? ─**preguntó receloso.

Tanta atención hacía a Bae estar en las nubes. Estacionó su coche frente al edificio del apartamento del pequeño Seung.

**─Tuve una sesión de fotos... hace unas horas… estoy algo cansado de hecho… **

Se miraron el uno al otro.

¿Una sesión?

Aun así no era eso… no era el maquillaje…

Sus cejas… se veían más claras de hecho. Sus preciosas cejas pobladas…

_Argg, qué estupideces estoy pensando…_ se recriminó SeungRi, bajando rápidamente del coche. Tae lo seguía.

**─Gracias por traerme ─ **dijo secamente y siguió caminando.

**─ ¿Te quieres deshacer de mí? Vamos Pandita, vine a verte… ─** hizo un puchero y lo miró expectante, sensual.

Un tic se asomaba en el párpado del aludido. Desde cuando ese hombre… había dejado de lado todo ese porte de perfecto… hombre romántico y de buenas costumbres y se convertía en ese… descarado… no tenía un adjetivo para él…

**─Pidamos una pizza, yo invito… hay un lugar que cierra a las dos de la mañana… ─**susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Quién era ese hombre porque Dong Young Bae, definitivamente no era o… ¿O sí?

Antes de negarse como la perfecta diva que era, su estómago gruñó avergonzándole olímpicamente. _Hijo de la gran puta, eres parte de mí y me traicionas… ¡Que te den!_

**─ ¿Eso es un sí? ─**Tae ladeó la cabeza, mirándole divertido.

_Te aprovechas de mi vergüenza, tú también, malnacido, sopla pollas… quisiera golpearte justo en esos labios gruesos que seguramente te funcionarían de maravilla como instrumento de placer… ¿Espera qué...?_

Su estómago gruñó de nuevo. Se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

**─Está bien… ─**susurró retomando su camino.

Tae lanzó el puño al aire, celebrando su victoria cuando Ri le dio la espalda. Lo siguió con las manos en las apretadas bolsas de sus pantalones cuando un Lamborghini se le hizo muy conocido….

**─Ese es… el coche de Ji… ─**dijo sin pensar, tensando inmediatamente a Ri**─ No puedo creer esté aquí, en la mañana estaba hasta el cuerno de trabajo, creo que tardó tres días grabando su MV… debe estar cansado hasta las uñas…**

Pero se detuvo.

Ri caminaba tieso. Distante.

Pero qué imbécil era. Se dio una palmada mental en la cara por ser tan bocón… obviamente Ji estaba en el departamento de Seunghyun y si las "intenciones" del Dragón eran claras, seguro se declararía esa noche… así que lo más probable…

Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su celular para ordenar la pizza. Ri apenas lo escuchó.

Ese desgraciado estaba con Seung…

Ese bastardo que lo había perseguido y se había adueñado del tiempo libre de su mejor amigo… ¿Qué estarían haciendo tan tarde? Seung vivía solo… eso hacía un manojo de posibilidades en su mentecilla pervertida.

Imaginó a Jiyong, desnudo entre los brazos de su hyung, gimiendo y arañando su piel. _Suertudo hijo de puta…_ sintió sus puños apretarse. Ese malparido seguro degustaría aquel… tesoro nacional que tenía Seunghyun entre las piernas…

**─Listo Riri… vendrá en unos quince minutos… son rápidos ─**entraron al apartamento del pequeño, que estaba pálido, casi transparente**─ ¿Ri…?**

No respondió. Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos dejándolos absolutamente a obscuras, _sólo eso faltaba…_

Se sentó en el comedor con los codos en la mesa y los dedos tirando de los cabellos, no podía con los celos.

─ **¿Ri… esto es… por Seung? ─**se aventuró a preguntar. El panda ni se movió.

Youngbae buscó en la alacena de la casa alumbrando con su celular… alguna vela. Tardó, pero la encontró y la encendió dejándola en la mesa.

Estuvo intentando calmarse hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. La pizza llegó y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de tanto tiempo que había pasado desde que se sentó.

Bae abrió y pagó escuchando las excusas del pizzero, que si la lluvia que si el edificio no tenía electricidad.

Llevó la pizza a donde se sentaba el pequeño.

─ **Yo… creo que deberías cenar, Ri… ─**el mayor le sirvió una rebanada, y un poco de refresco de cola que también había encargado al pizzero. Ri apenas levantó la cara.

Vale, si bien el hambre se había ido por completo, tenía qué comer por lo menos eso. Lo hizo en silencio.

─**Juguemos un videojuego cuando la luz vuelva ─**sugirió Bae cuando iba por su tercer rebanada**─ Tú tienes una consola ¿No?**

Ri comía la segunda. Lo miró con ojos tristes, ignorando olímpicamente la sugerencia, mirando desaparecer el pepperoni con champiñones que adornaba la pizza entre los fuertes dientes del cantante.

─**No deberías… ¿No deberías estar a dieta? ─**fue el primer comentario que logró salir de su boca.

Youngbae lanzó una risotada aliviada, creyó que el panda no hablaría más.

─**Pues… me ejercito demasiado, rayos, deseaba comer pizza desde hace medio año… ─**cogía otra rebanada y la mordía**─ Si romperé mi dieta será por placer y si es así, será contigo…**

El color volvió a las mejillas de SeungRi. Al terminar de cenar, fueron a la habitación del dueño de la casa, ahí los esperaba la consola y los juegos.

Escogerían cual jugar para cuando la luz volviera y de modo precario, aun se alumbraban con la vela.

Ya habían elegido un par de juegos cuando un ruido los dejó quietos. Era como un gemido…

Estaban sentados en el piso frente a la televisión. Se miraron en interrogante.

Ahora que todo estaba en silencio… los ruidos se escuchaban más claros. Alguien tenía sexo en la habitación pegada a la pared del cuarto de Ri.

El apartamento de este era más grande que el de Seunghyun, ya que ahí vivían más personas… sin embargo… sabía perfectamente que la habitación que colindaba con la suya era la de…

─**Se… se está acostando con él… ─**murmuró poniéndose de pie, temblando de rabia… caminando como león enjaulado por su habitación**─ están acos… ─**un sollozo rompió su voz.

Youngbae que lo miraba aterrorizado se paró de un salto. Conocía la voz de Jiyong y le avergonzaba admitir que la conocía a la perfección gimiendo.

Pero eso no importaba. El que importaba era el chico frente a él. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, las lágrimas de SeungRi no se detenían, tampoco sus temblores.

─**Ri, debes calmarte… Ri… ─**no funcionaba. Parecía que se iba a ahogar en sus propias lágrimas**─ Ri… ─**no pudo más. Le besó.

El menor comenzó a pelear de vuelta pero Bae era demasiado fuerte. Profundizó el beso aun sin el consentimiento del otro, aun recibiendo golpes en el pecho.

Y entonces sucedió.

SeungRi dejó de pelear y enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Necesitaba sentirse amado… lo necesitaba más que nunca…

Era el primer beso que se habían dado jamás.

Salado, desesperado… las manos ágiles de SeungRi se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta blanca de Bae para acariciar su espalda, haciendo que los vellos se le erizaran, lanzando un gemido agradado mientras estrujaba contra su cuerpo.

En todos sus sueños eróticos con el pequeño, pensó poder llegar a sentir aquello… estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo… que muy en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo usado, Ri no se estaba entregando a él, él se estaba entregando a Ri para que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera.

Estaba a punto de retroceder cuando sintió la mano derecha del pequeño entre sus piernas, tanteando su bulto caliente. Soltó un gemido.

─**Riri, estás jugando con fuego… ─**sonrió de modo turbio, viendo por primera vez en su vida los ojos nublados de lujuria de pequeño… su erección se volvió de mármol.

Seunghyun lo deseaba… al carajo las consecuencias.

Arrancó uno a uno los botones de la camisa del pequeño sin quitársela, mordió entre su hombro y su cuello… oh joder, había querido hacer eso desde que le vio alguna vez usar una wife beater…

Perdió el control de su lengua. Toda se deslizó en la piel delicada que tenía enfrente, engulló su cuello… se deleitó con los gemidos placenteros del pasivo.

Lamió su pezón izquierdo, jugueteó con su mano el contrario. Nada iba a detenerlo de tener a ese niño, lo había deseado desde que lo conoció aquella mañana dorada en esa Dolce and Gabbana…

Cayeron en la cama besándose nuevamente.

Bae lo devoró con la mirada, era… era precioso… como había imaginado que sería su diminuto cuerpo…

─**Tócame, Bae… ─**musitó con los ojos brillosos**─ Tócame… ─**lo último sonó entre un jadeo.

─ **¿Dónde quieres que te toque… pandita? ─**susurró lascivo, sonriendo de lado.

Puto tentador. Ri le siguió el juego.

─**Aquí… ─**acarició lentamente entre sus piernas.

Santísima madre de Dios. Youngbae sabía que eso debía ser pecado… sentir la piel de la cadera de Ri rozar sus dedos mientras se deshacía del botón de su casto uniforme escolar y bajó el cierre, liberando el bulto necesitado que se escondía celosamente entre los boxers rojos.

Era el rojo de la tentación.

Le tocó entonces… delineó la erección entre los boxers, sintiendo al pasivo tensarse.

─**No es suficiente… ─**musitó el pequeño, mirándole autoritario.

Le arrancó una sonrisa turbada. Los pantalones fueron deslizados de entre las piernas lechosas al igual que los boxers… ahí estaba su pequeño panda, tendido en su cama con una erección pronunciada, aun con la camisa con el logo de la escuela preparatoria puesta… los cabellos revueltos y esa mirada incitante…

─**Eres… perfecto… ─**susurró antes de tomar su miembro y engullirlo totalmente. Arrancó un gemido profundo de Ri y su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse entre las sábanas blancas.

Lo sabía. Sabía que esos labios de porción generosa eran excelentes instrumentos de placer… sobre todo en el sube y baja apretado que le daban a su miembro. Maldijo un par de veces hasta que sintió que todo se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos que había mantenido fuertemente cerrados para mirarle con incertidumbre…

Youngbae se llevaba dos dedos a la boca y los lamía con gula. Eso era excitante pero no tenía mucho sentido para el menor…

O no lo tenía hasta que el mayor volvió a atacar su miembro y deslizó uno de sus gruesos dedos en su entrada… santa madre de Dios, sí que iba a darle…

Siguió retorciéndose incluso más al sentir un segundo dedo. Gemía alto… estaba listo, lo sabía…

─**Bae… por favor… ─**aquello había sido una súplica.

El aludido se bajó de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

Tomó su gorra y la arrojó a un lado, mostrándole por primera vez su cabello rubio platino, largo, caía a un costado, dándole apariencia felina. Eso era lo "diferente" que SeungRi no lograba descubrir en el auto, Taeyang había cambiado de imagen para su nuevo disco.

Se quitó también la wife beater blanca, revelando los estúpidamente duros músculos de su abdomen. SeungRi se mordió el labio. Ese tipo estaba como quería definitivamente…

"Taeyang" el cantante de Wedding Dress, ya no existía en ese dios nórdico frente al panda, quien incorporado en la cama, lo miraba endiosado.

─ **¿Así que esto es "Ringa Linga"? ─**le preguntó en su ensoñación.

**─ Ringa Linga es el primer single de mi comeback. Este es el verdadero YoungBae… ─**le gruñó con voz grave.

Lenta, muy lentamente deshizo el botón de su pantalón de cuero… e igual de lento deslizó el cierre.

La boca se le hacía agua al menor, que se sentaba en la cama para ver los pantalones caer y a esa enorme erección ser oprimida en sus boxers negros… que transparentaban obscenamente.

─**Dios… ─**susurró el pequeño, alcanzándola, liberándola… acariciándola ante la mirada penetrante del mayor. La llevó a su boca.

La verdad es que en la vida lo había hecho, así que lamió y jugueteó con su lengua guiado por los gemidos roncos que recibía. Pero fue detenido.

Bae se subía a la cama y se recostaba, abriendo los brazos para recibir a Ri, quien entendiendo el mensaje le montó.

Lee Seung Hyun había tenido tantas mujeres a sus 17 años, que no podía contar. Había sido un adolescente muy precoz… sobre todo porque una chica de intercambio en su colegio le había quitado la virginidad a los quince…. Justo cuando se enteró que SeungHyun tenía una novia y por fin se había acostado con ella.

Pero jamás. Nunca en la vida se había acostado con un hombre…. Y eso era lo que pensaba cuando tomaba el falo de Youngbae y se empalaba a sí mismo ante la lujuriosa mirada del mayor.

_Mi primer hombre iba a ser él… pero…_ se penetró más y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo alto _pero… está acostándose con otro también…_ Se quedó quieto. Había sido invadido por completo.

Bae mantenía sus manos en las caderas de SeungRi. No había podido detener el arrebato desesperado del pequeño al introducirle tan rápido en su cuerpo… y aunque lo disfrutaba como un loco, sabía que no podía ir así… lo inmovilizó un rato.

Ri sudaba frío. Podía sentirlo… había apoyado su cuerpo hacia atrás con la ayuda de sus brazos, aun con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás también… pero regresó su posición hacia adelante para mirar al rubio con pasión confusa.

Apenas pudo contener la fuerza salvaje con la que Ri había comenzado a cabalgarlo. Dios ese niño estaba loco… se apoyó en su pecho para subir y bajar con fuerza, jadeando como un poseso… apenas podía seguir su ritmo.

Pero qué rayos, lo disfrutaba también así que se dejó llevar por la violencia y se incorporó para abrazarlo y ayudarle con aquella danza, tocando así el punto dulce de este haciéndolo arañar lo que tuviera a su alcance.

Ri se enredó en su cuello besándole… había disminuido la fuerza de su movimiento, le besaba con cariño… con agradecimiento. Le agradecía que lo amase tanto. Que lo amase de verdad.

Bae lo tomó con delicadeza y recostó, para reunirse entre sus piernas y tomar él el control de las embestidas. Le besaba, no dejaba de besarle… aun si llegaba muy profundo dentro de él.

Ri respondía del mismo modo. Sintiendo el mar de electricidad en su cuerpo, dejándose ir… literalmente, se vino con violencia en su abdomen, avergonzándose de inmediato.

Pero Youngbae no dejaba su trabajo, no rompía el beso tampoco. No faltaba mucho para él tampoco y con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura, se vino con un gemido ronco dentro del pequeño.

─**Gracias… ─**suspiró Ri, aun agitado**─ Lo bueno es que mañana es sábado… sino mi tendría que llevar mi camisa a la preparatoria… apestando a sexo… ─**sonrió quitándosela, escuchando la risa de Youngbae acomodándose a su lado en la cama.

─**Ven aquí… ─**pidió el rubio y envolvió al panda entre sus brazos y las sábanas.

Las habitaciones de los SeungWhores estaban silenciosas ahora.

Ambas parejas habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo.


	8. Sentimientos negativos

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 8**

**Sentimientos negativos**

Despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana. Revolvió su maraña de cabello ónix y se frotó los ojos sintiendo la incomodidad de su erección matutina.

_Oh todo fue un sueño… _pensó estirándose. Sin embargo, su hombro derecho estaba dormido absolutamente. Todo era por el peso que hacía horas había dormido sobre este hecho un ovillo.

Sonrió al ver los salvajes cabellos plateados por todas partes de su hombro y los acarició hasta volverlos a su lugar…

─**Ji… ─**susurró acariciándole la espalda. El pequeño se revolvió incómodo y pegó su cuerpo al del mayor rozando su entrepierna. Se le erizaron los pelos y miró al inocente joven severamente**─ Ji… ─**suplicó necesitado.

Jiyong había acorralado a Seunghyun en la orilla de la cama. Así que cuando este dijo su nombre, simplemente se revolvió molesto y rodó hasta quedar a la mitad de esta, boca abajo.

El pelinegro se incorporó entonces.

Había olvidado que estaban completamente desnudos. Ji le enseñaba sus preciosas nalgas en su perfecta desnudez.

_¿Quién te esculpió, pequeño? _Pensó irguiéndose sobre la espalda de Jiyong, besándola lentamente, recibiendo gemidos somnolientos. Dormía como una piedra pero sentía entre sueños, al parecer.

Entonces Seunghyun deslizó su miembro entre aquellas bellas nalgas, buscando su entrada, hallándola… profanándola de nuevo.

Jadeó ronco sintiéndose totalmente dentro de Ji de nuevo. Y creyó que este ni lo había sentido hasta que se percató de que los dedos largos de su amante se enrollaban en las sábanas, casi jalándolas.

Comenzó a embestirlo entonces.

Desde que había probado su cuerpo, sintió que podría volverse adicto. Ya lo era…

Jiyong se había incorporado para quedar en cuatro, mordiendo las almohadas mientras el indecente sonido de sus nalgas chocando con las caderas de Seung, llenaba la habitación.

La vista era deliciosa; la fina espalda blanca de Ji delineaba perfectamente su columna vertebral. Su estrecha cintura delineaba casi femeninamente su cadera… casi.

Pero su cuello… su cuello desde esa perspectiva…

Aceleró su movimiento. Jamás había despertado con un amante antes…. Mucho menos con un hombre… entonces toda esa nueva experiencia la estaba disfrutando por mucho.

Se inclinó para besar el cuello de Ji quien gimió agradado, sosteniendo a penas su cuerpo con una mano, puesto que la derecha la estaba ocupando para masturbarse con furor.

Descargó toda su libido matutina en aquel precioso cuerpo. Ocurrió lo mismo con Ji en sus sábanas.

Se recostaron jadeando.

**─Vaya modo de despertarme… ─**susurró Jiyong con una sonrisa.

Ambos se carcajearon.

….

Los ojos de Youngbae se abrieron pesados al escuchar ruidos. Vaya que esos dos tenían mucha energía para tener sexo a las… ¿Seis de la mañana? ¿Estaban locos?

Se quiso incorporar pero tenía a Ri durmiendo sobre su pecho. Así que con toda la delicadeza que pudo, lo devolvió a la cama.

Tenía que correr… la cita con su manager sobre los planes del comeback era a las ocho de la mañana y ciertamente se había escapado la noche anterior.

_Ha valido la pena…_ pensó mirando al precioso Lee Seung Hyun, envuelto en sus sábanas blancas, durmiendo pacíficamente. Entonces se percató de algo que no había notado antes: manchas de sangre en las sábanas.

**─Seunghyun… ─**suspiró Youngbae con dolor. Ahora dudaba quién se entregó a quién.

Había sido un tonto.

Pensar que sabía lo que SeungRi estaba pensando había sido un error total en la mayoría de los casos y lo era aún ahora.

_Por mucho que se finja un hombre de mundo… SeungRi tiene sólo diecisiete años… Yo tengo veinte… podría ir a la cárcel por esto… _pensó colocándose los lentes de sol, ya toda su ropa estaba puesta.

Buscó un cuaderno en la mochila de Ri. Arrancó una hoja y le dejó una nota:

_Buen día, pandita…_

_Tuve que salir huyendo porque tengo reunión con los managers y publicistas… Mi comeback es en septiembre y tenemos mucho que grabar todavía…_

_Gracias por esta noche… discúlpame por mi impulsividad, yo nos llevé a esto… entenderé si no quieres volver a verme…_

_Aun así necesitamos hablar de nosotros. Lo que hicimos necesitamos hablarlo para no crear malentendidos en nuestra relación._

_Te llamaré…_

_YB…_

_PD: Sólo no olvides que te he amado desde que me ayudaste con esa corbata en el Dolce and Gabbana._

Dobló su casi carta y la dejó en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama del menor. Salió de esa casa con el cuerpo satisfecho pero la cabeza hecha un remolino.

….

SeungRi se despertó a las ocho de la mañana para correr como un loco porque se le hacía tarde para ir al trabajo. Había olvidado en su ensoñación, que Youngbae tenía qué despertar con él, así que cuando salió del baño, buscó con una toalla enrollada en la cintura si él aún estaba ahí.

No lo estaba.

Sólo una solitaria nota en su mesita. La leyó…

No sabía en realidad. No sabía qué sentía por Youngbae. Sobre todo cuando no le importó entregarle su cuerpo de esa forma… no lo habría hecho con cualquier hombre, claro está.

Entonces… ¿Por qué él sí?

"Te he amado" dijo. Bae era tan intenso… que le asustaba. Quizá era eso lo que mantenía alejado a Ri del mayor, era tan intenso que el panda no acababa de creer que le quisiera de ese modo.

Se vistió a prisa, unos jeans, una camiseta sencilla. Le dolía el trasero… vaya que jugaron rudo la noche anterior…

Al salir de su apartamento y ponerle llave a la puerta vio a Seunghyun y al tal G-Dragon saliendo del apartamento del mayor.

Se dieron un beso y corrieron despavoridos. No notaron siquiera que él estaba ahí.

Se sentía como cuando te saltas un escalón en la escalera. El dolor seguía en su pecho aun… pero antes de hiperventilar, sintió los labios de Youngbae en los suyos. Sus manos en su cuerpo…

No sería tan difícil después de todo…

Los SeungWhores estaban trabajando duro en el D&G. El Seung mayor tenía el rostro iluminado como no lo había tenido desde que su madre enfermó, eso le crispaba al Seung menor, ya que sabía que la razón de verse radiante tenía nombre y apellido: Kwon Ji Yong.

El Seung menor se masajeó las sienes. Debía dejar de controlar su humor con base en lo que Seung hacía, porque se deprimía con demasiada frecuencia gracias a eso.

Hacía un mes, después de que notó cómo Seunghyun conocía al rapero G-Dragon y que este le mirase siempre con cara de pocos amigos, obligó a que le confesara todo.

Fue un shock total saber que Seung había llegado a un bar… a prostituirse y que así había conocido a G-Dragon, aun cuando según "Ji no está acostumbrado a pagar por sexo"

Seh, cómo no. Seunghyun era muy ingenuo o esa había sido la casualidad del siglo…

Lo que destrozó el corazón de SeungRi fue cuando el mayor comenzó el relato sobre… cuando en verdad vendió su cuerpo. Las lágrimas se le escaparon cuando el pelinegro escondió su mirada y le contaba lo sucio que se había sentido. Lo abrazó durante horas para que su llanto y el propio se calmaran.

Eso ya no importaba ya que en ese instante Seunghyun parecía flotar en una nube, y se veía guapísimo con esos hoyuelos resaltando de su preciosa sonrisa.

Bueno… tenía que madurar y admitir… que G-Dragon le hacía mucho bien, aunque no confiara ni una pizca en él.

…..

Había pasado una semana y ni las luces de Taeyang. Sí, Taeyang, no quería llamarlo con cariño porque estaba enfadado con él.

Recorría las calles obscuras hacia su casa, se había ido a beber después de la prepa y prefirió irse a pie. Sin duda andaba "rebelde".

Ver a Jiyong, en la preciosa relación que mantenía con Seunghyun, todos los días derramando miel en todos los lugares posibles, asqueando a SeungRi… haciendo odiar a Bae por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón.

─ **¡Por Dios! ─**escuchó a su espalda pero ignoró la exclamación **¡Seunghyun…!**

Ok. Eso era preocupante.

Alguien le llamaba en la calle solitaria.

Como su ebriedad le permitió, se dio la vuelta algo tambaleante. Veía borroso así que enfocó la vista.

** ─ ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES SOLO A ESTA HORA? ─**le gritó esa persona que lo envolvió en sus brazos, estrellándole contra su pecho.

SeungRi estaba aturdido. No sabía bien qué pasaba pero ese aroma delicioso, al invadirle los sentidos y llenarle los ojos de lágrimas, le hicieron descubrir lo que sucedía.

**─Suéltame ─**demandó luchando **¡SUÉLTAME!**

Taeyang le obedeció mirándole con reproche. Dios era un niño e iba hasta el cuerno de ebrio a las tres de la mañana.

La madre de SeungRi había corrido por Seunghyun porque su pequeño no apareció después de la prepa. Jiyong estaba en el apartamento así que no dudó en llamar a Bae.

Los tres buscaban por la ciudad.

** ─ ¿Sabes lo preocupada que está tu madre? ─**le reclamó muy molesto ya que el alivio había pasado **Lo preocupado que yo…**

** ─Cállate… tú… no tienes derecho a preocuparte** hipó **tú no volviste…** arrastró las palabras como su ebriedad le permitió **Tú no respondiste mis llamadas… tú no… tú no…**

Taeyang lo miró entre enternecido y culpable. Tenía razón, prometió llamarle y el tiempo se le fue entre las manos por juntas y sesiones y grabaciones, estaba molido…. Pero SeungRi aun lo esperaba….

Tomó la muñeca del pequeño y lo arrastró a su Camaro estacionado cerca, ya que bajó para cerciorarse de que la silueta que veía era quién creía que era. Lo metió en la puerta del asiento trasero, hacía frío afuera.

**─ ¡Déjame ir! ─**chilló el pequeño, dejando delgadas lágrimas surcar su rostro.

**─ ¡Seung, para! ─**le ordenó Bae cerrando la puerta del coche y mirándolo fijo, como sollozaba débilmente **Yo no quise… que malinterpretaras mi ausencia… Riri, mi manager no me ha dejado ni sol ni sombra… no quiero que… ahhg…**

El pequeño ebrio se limpiaba las lágrimas con la camiseta. Se sentía tan estúpido ahora que notaba que había hecho una gran escena.

Claro que sí, Bae tenía que tener una razón por no haber regresado… él no era la clase de hombre que después de lograr lo que quería, desaparecería de su vida.

**─Lo siento, pandita… ¿Me perdonas?** suspiró sin dar más explicaciones. Seung estaba muy ebrio para entenderlas.

**─Yo… te extrañé…** suspiró derrotado **Yo… creí que… después de follarme…** bajó la voz hasta un débil susurro **no me deseabas más…**

Taeyang estaba atónito, el panda debía estar loco.

**─Pero no es así…** le dijo firme, abrazándole. Llenándole de besos mariposa en las mejillas**─ te extrañé como un loco también… ─**besó su cuello haciendo al sensible castaño jadear.

**─Demuéstramelo ─**rogó abrazando al rubio **Ahora…**

Estaban en una calle poco transitada, algo obscura y SeungRi le pedía… Debía estar loco… pero él también lo había deseado tanto.

Miró sus labios. Deliró por esos labios cada momento desde que dejó el último beso en ellos. Maldijo a su manager, quien había notado cómo había llegado flotando un día y no pudo prestar atención a la junta sobre el Music Video de su nuevo single.

De por sí que le revisaran los mensajes de texto era molesto, Eso de confiscarle el teléfono para que se concentrara no había sido nada justo. Mucho menos el "Revisaré los números a los que marcas YoungBae, estás advertido"

El manager… sabía que estaba enamorado. No había de otra, eso era pérdida de dinero para la compañía.

SeungRi lo veía suplicante.

Sucumbió a su primer deseo y posó sus labios sobre los de él, iniciando un beso delicado, bien recibido y profundizado. Los brazos de ambos se cerraron en un abrazo en el que se fundieron minutos interminables.

Sin embargo Bae no avanzó más. Cuando se detuvo a que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, SeunRi le sonrió y cerró los ojos, se recostó en su hombro. Se quedó dormido demasiado rápido.

Bae le habló a Jiyong para que dejaran de buscar.

_**─Convenceré a la señora Lee que entre a la casa, hace demasiado frío y nosotros esperábamos aquí por si volvía… De inmediato le avisaré a Seung…─**_le dijo Ji al teléfono y colgó.

El camino de regreso fue musicalizado por la respiración ruidosa del pequeño. Le asustaba lo sensible que era el pequeño Seung… muchos malentendidos podían llevarse a cabo en su relación ya que él era una figura pública.

Ahora comprendía la negativa constante del panda…

Cuando llegó al edificio, pudo divisar a Jiyong y Seunghyun en la entrada. El segundo corrió a su coche apenas se estacionó, abrió la puerta trasera y le ayudó a SeungRi a bajar.

─**Hola Hyung ─**susurró rodeando el cuello del mayor sin darse cuenta de que había gente mirándolos y no sólo gente: Jiyong y YoungBae.

─ **¿Dónde te metiste, Riri…? ─**Seung lo estrujó entre sus brazos, visiblemente aliviado**─ Estaba… muy preocupado… ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto…? Tu madre…**

Jiyong veía la escena idiotizado. _**¿Riri?**_

No sabía cómo reaccionar, su sangre se había helado y su boca estaba seca con un sabor amargo… amargo de celos. Dudaba con seriedad que Seung no se diera cuenta cuan enamorado estaba ese muchachito de él.

Tenía las manos hechas un puño. Conjeturas tontas se armaban en su cabeza… ahora le parecía muy lógico el comportamiento de SeungRi para con él.

Es decir, siempre tenía esa mirada brillante cuando veía a Seung… a SU novio. Siempre estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto… se le revolvía el estómago se inclinaba cerca de Seung para ver la pantalla de su celular y reír a carcajadas del mismo chiste. Todos esos "roces accidentales" entre esos dos, no parecían tan accidentales ya.

Si SeungRi creía a Seunghyun suyo, una razón debía tener ¿O no? Pensó, viendo muy a su descontento que su novio no soltaba al castaño y hasta revisaba si no tenía algún daño físico.

Sólo estaba ebrio… maldita sea…

Entre tantos sentimientos negativos recordó a Taeyang y volteó a verle.

El rubio miraba la escena con apariencia tranquila. Pero no todo era como parecía, por algo Bae era su mejor amigo: podía ver la mandíbula levemente tensa del cantante y sus puños apretados.

Así que… También YoungBae notaba que aquella escena… era más de la que podían aguantar.

Habría un par de charlas difíciles más tarde…


	9. Conversaciones difíciles

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 9**

**Conversaciones difíciles**

SeungRi estaba en su casa con su madre. Lo bueno es que su papá siempre estaba fuera de casa… es más, pasaba más de viaje que con su familia y al menos de ese incidente no se enteraría o el castigo sería la paliza de su vida.

Seunghyun por fin respiraba, dentro de su departamento. Vaya que había pasado un momento de infierno; él y su madre básicamente estaban solos en el mundo, sin familiares que los pudieran socorrer. SeungRi era lo más parecido a un hermano que había tenido en toda su vida.

Bueno, ahora sus días estaban iluminados por Ji.

Ji…

En ese momento notó cómo Jiyong lo miraba serio, helado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se había enojado por algo? Bueno, su noche de pasión fue interrumpida por la señora Lee tocando el timbre…

─ **¿Pasa… algo? ─**soltó temeroso. Si las miradas mataran, posiblemente tendría un disparo en el hombro y la sangre se le estaría yendo de a poco.

─**Pasa… algo, Seunghyun… ─**susurró el peliplatino con delicadeza tétrica. Seung tragó duro**─ No comprendo tu relación con Lee…**

_¿Lee…?_ Pensó el pelinegro. Aquello sonó como una amenaza… una peligrosísima amenaza.

─**Qué pasa con SeungRi…─**susurró aun temeroso de los ojos amargos de su novio.

─**Eso es lo que quiero saber, amor… ¿Qué pasa? ─**su sonrisa era sarcástica, y le estaba asustando mucho**─ Dios… ¿Notas cómo te pones por él? Parece que está enamorado de ti y tú le correspondes…**

─**Eso no… es cierto ─**tembló aun cuando decía la verdad. Era imposible no flaquear cuando Jiyong decía algo con tanta seguridad.

─**Se cuelga en tu cuello, viola tu espacio… la cercanía entre sus labios y los tuyos no parece incómoda… es como si… ─**no continuó. Tenía la mano hecha un puño.

─**SeungRi es como mi hermanito, Ji…**

_Hermanito. Sí claro… hermanito…._

─**No intentes tomarme el pelo Choi… ─**los escalofríos recorrieron la espalda del mayor. Jamás lo había llamado por su apellido así que aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

─**Vamos Ji, no te enojes… no miento, los Lee son la única familia que tengo… aun si no son parientes de sangre…**

El alma se le fue del cuerpo a Ji.

De nuevo ese tema sobre la familia que Seung siempre esquivaba. Eso lo había hecho pensar a Ji que su novio era huérfano… era por eso que tenía múltiples trabajos, vivía solo… incurrió en prostitución. Bueno, esa era su idea hasta ahora.

Respiró profundo. Debía calmarse.

Estaba portándose como la loca novia celosa.

─**Te creeré por ahora Seung. Pero tienes que medir la distancia física de Lee… respétame al menos… ─**advirtió con los ojos hechos fuego.

El pelinegro lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso profundo.

─**Así será…**

La señora Lee le había dado té caliente y galletitas en agradecimiento a que hubiese encontrado a su hijo. El rubio estaba sentado muy incómodo, tomando su té, muriendo de vergüenza porque su memoria le traía flashes de él embistiendo a un manojo de gemidos que resultaba ser el hijo de la amable mujer que tenía en frente.

Oh Dios, si esa mujer supiera, lo habría echado de la casa con una escoba o a palos o sepa Jesucristo qué.

**─Oh querido, tu nombre es YoungBae ¿Verdad? ─**susurró la mujer rompiendo el hielo, el rubio asintió**─ Eres muy guapo, hijo** ─sonrió. Dios, tenía la misma sonrisa de Ri.

**─Gracias… ─**susurró rojo como un tomate.

**─Mi hijo… no sé qué hacer con él… ─**confesó tomando un sorbo de té─** Trato de hacerme la tonta pero una conoce a los hijos… y Seunghyun ha estado enamorado de Seung desde que tiene memoria…**

La confesión de la señora hace que por poco se le caiga la taza entre sus manos. Tosió y disimulando su nerviosismo tomó una galleta.

**─Seunghyun ha ido de mal en peor… desde que Seung… está… con… ese chico, Jiyong… **─suspiró─ **Este tema es muy difícil para mí… el señor Lee no lo sabe y temo el día que se entere… está muy orgulloso de las veces que Seunghyun trae pintalabios en la ropa o apesta a perfume de mujer… sé por qué hace eso… no puedo detenerlo…**

Taeyang no sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigía la mujer pero no detendría su confesión.

**─Es muy chico… ¿Sabes? ─**continuó mirando la puerta de la habitación donde roncaba el pequeño después de haber recibido el regaño de su vida siendo castigado por dos meses**─ Y no puedo sola… mi esposo nunca está en casa, se la pasa en Japón en negocios… Tú…**

Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en él suplicantes. Él ciertamente estaba tenso, sentía que en cualquier momento confesaría que se había acostado con su hijo en la misma casa.

**─ ¿Yo? ─**preguntó temeroso.

** ─Tú… lo cuidas mucho… ¿No es así? ─**preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**─Lo que puedo… pero SeungRi es impredecible…** ─admitió apenado, ahora sabía a dónde iría la mujer.

**─Es la primera vez que te veo en realidad. Seunghyun siempre me ha contado de su amigo el cantante… de sus salidas, de lo que platican… incluso de lo mucho que le fastidia que siempre te preocupes tanto por él…** ─la mujer rio. Aquello era cierto, Ri se lo había dicho**─ como si fuese tu novia… **─agregó logrando que el sonrojo del rubio aumentara violentamente.

** ─Bueno… yo… yo… ─**balbuceó.

**─Estás enamorado de mi hijo, ¿No es así? ─**lo que más le inquietaba a Taeyang de esa mujer, era esa mirada comprensiva y su sonrisa tranquila. No era muy común una mujer tradicional pensar tan abiertamente sobre la sexualidad de su hijo y aceptarla con tanta naturalidad.

**─Sí… estoy muy enamorado de su hijo, señora Lee…** ─susurró escondiendo su mirada en su fleco rubio.

**─Entonces podemos hacer equipo… ─**rio ella agradada**─ ¿Puedes echarle un ojo a mi hijo cuando yo no puedo?**

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

**─Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada… El pequeño Seung tiene un carácter muy difícil…**

Ambos se carcajearon.

** ─Lo conoces bien ─**suspiró aliviada la mujer.

Lo invitó a quedarse a dormir en el sofá cama de la sala. Aceptó porque se sentía morir después de tanto trabajo y buscar al pequeño durante dos horas.

Cuando despertó en la mañana, la señora Lee ya no estaba. Probablemente había ido a ver a la señora Choi al hospital o algo así.

Y aún había cuentas que ajustar con SeungRi…

El desayuno estaba preparado en mesa de la cocina con una nota que decía que también le había preparado a él.

─ **¿Qué… haces aquí? ─**escuchó una voz tras él cuando se había sentado a desayunar.

─**Tu madre evitó que me fuera… ─**susurró algo molesto. Habían cosas en su mente que le molestaban todavía.

─**Ah… pero ella fue con la señora Choi, sigues aquí. ─**Se sentó frente al plato que rezaba su nombre en una nota y lo destapó, desayunando con el mayor.

─**Tengo mucho que hablar contigo aún, Seunghyun… **

La cabeza le dolía al aludido. Tenía una resaca del tamaño del país… y Tae con sus dramas, genial.

─**Go ahead ─**contestó, invitando a que comenzara con lo que quería hablar.

─**Mira Seunghyun ─**de nuevo le llamaba por su nombre completo, se detenía para probar bocado del Kimchi delicioso de la señora Lee**─ Tú y yo… nos acostamos… ¿Significó algo eso para ti?**

SeungRi siguió comiendo, algo descolocado. Vaya que Bae fue directo al grano… él siempre era el directo así que la sinceridad del mayor le dio en toda la boca.

─**Pues… nunca me había acostado con un hombre ¿Sabes? **─suspiró muy concentrado en el Kimchi─** Tampoco es que significara nada.**

─**Sí, pero estás consciente de que te acostaste conmigo porque no pudiste controlar tu ataque de celos ─**acusó metiéndose una nueva porción a la boca.

─**Lo estoy.**

─ **¿Qué soy para ti, Seunghyun?** ─lo dijo de un modo firme, casi amenazador.

Ri tragó duro.

Esa era una pregunta que ni él mismo sabía responder.

Si bien creía que Taeyang era el amigo que tenía friendzoneado y que en la vida pensó que llegaría a traspasar sus barreras, últimamente lo extrañaba demasiado… a él, a sus besos, sus caricias, su todo.

─**Yo…─**no podía decir nada, no tenía respuesta.

─ **¿Al menos crees que puedes tener algo conmigo? ─**susurró Bae terminando de desayunar y limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

─**Sí… ─**se le escapó.

No pudo detenerlo, la afirmación se le escapó como humo. Taeyang lo miraba estupefacto, en realidad no lo preguntaba para tener respuesta sino para reclamar las intenciones dobles de Ri.

─ **¿Sí? ─**intentó confirmar mirándole directo, pero el panda sólo escondió la mirada en sus interesantísimos dedos apoyados en la mesa **¿Eso quiere decir que… vas a darme una oportunidad?**

Los ojos ojerosos lo miraron aturdidos, incluso se llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza. No podía articular palabra.

Pero no fue necesario, sus labios fueron sellados por los carnosos labios del mayor. Maldita sea, lo había extrañado como un completo idiota y sobrio, lo disfrutaba mucho más que el torpe beso que ebrio le correspondió.

Tae capturó su cintura entre sus brazos musculosos y lo estrujó contra su cuerpo con necesidad. No había nada en lo que hubiese pensado más que en los labios y el calor que SeungRi despedía.

Sus dedos recorrieron entero al pequeño. No le quitó la camiseta blanca, sólo la subió para besar, morder los pequeños botones que adornaban su pecho. Los arrastró a ambos hacia el sofá cama y depositó a Ri entre las sábanas que la señora Lee le prestó para descansar.

Con destreza se deshizo del pantalón del pijama del castaño.

No podía aguantarlo más. Apenas se deshizo del cierre de sus pantalones y bajó sus boxers para arrancar los ajenos y deslizarse dentro de SeungRi quién echó la cabeza a atrás gimoteando.

Devoró los labios del pequeño, ah… cómo los había extrañado, tan suaves, se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos. No podía parar de besarlo mientras lo mantenía en un fuerte abrazo.

Comenzó a embestir, suave, cadencioso mientras mordía el labio inferior del castaño y este gemía en protesta.

**─ ¿Me darás… ─**preguntó entre deliciosos gemidos**─ una oportunidad?**

SeungRi que gemía muy agudo, casi a gritos, le miró turbiamente. Parecía que entre la lujuria de sus ojos, había algo de ira.

** ─ ¿Y me preguntas eso con tu verga rompiéndome el culo, no? ─**reclamó aun gimiendo, haciendo reír al activo.

Vaya que Ri podía ser vulgar cuando quería.

Los Seungwhores tenían unas ojeras pronunciadas y semblante de los dos haberse puesto la borrachera de sus vidas, mientras intentaban atender a los pocos clientes que habían entrado al D&G.

El Seung menor de nacimiento tenía las profundas ojeras, pero ahora parecían unas manchas moraduzcas. Lo extraño del asunto era su sonrisa brillante, eso era lo que más le intrigaba al Seung mayor.

**─ ¿Pasa algo? ─**susurró sintiendo un deja vu con su pregunta**─ Todavía me debes una explicación Lee SeungHyun ─**entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

** ─Me acosté con él y no me habló en una semana. Por eso me fui a beber ─**dijo como si fuera cosa de nada.

Un escalofrío desagradable había recorrido su columna vertebral. ¿Se había acostado con quién? ¿Había dicho "él"?

** ─ ¿Pero de quién hablas, panda? ─**lo tomó de la solapa del Dolce and Gabbana gris que tenía puesto esa mañana el pequeño y lo haló hacia sí mismo, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos.

El castaño rio de lado. La reacción inusual de Seunghyun le causaba un sádico placer.

** ─Taeyang… me acosté con él… ─**susurró sin una gota de vergüenza. Una vena se iba a reventar en la sien del mayor.

Lo arrojó dentro de uno de los probadores y se metió con él, poniendo el pasador de este. Nadie los interrumpiría.

** ─ ¿Estás… estás idiota o qué? ¿Tú te la pasas persiguiendo chicas y de pronto te acuestas de la total nada con… ese pobre… tipo? ─**no sabía qué pasaba, sentía rabia. Furia.

Era como si tuviera una hermanita que le confesara descaradamente que le entregó su virginidad a un cualquiera y estuviera orgullosa de ser una tremenda puta.

** ─ ¿Por qué el sermón? Creo que puedo hacer de mi cuerpo lo que quiera… ─**era divertido provocar al pelinegro.

** ─Dime la verdad, SeungRi ─**le advirtió con los ojos inyectados en furia**─ Estás portándote muy extraño últimamente… hace un tiempo me insinuaste la posibilidad de ser "homosexual" pero lo tomé a broma porque hasta la fecha nunca te vi ninguna intención pero… de pronto vienes y me dices que te acostaste con el mejor amigo de Ji. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Con cuántos más te has acostado que yo no sepa…?**

La sonrisa de Ri se borró. Aquello le había dolido profundamente en el corazón, ya que él no se había entregado a otro porque esperaba al hombre que le miraba profundamente, recargado en la puerta del probador.

** ─Yo jamás me había acostado con un hombre, Seung. ─**susurró dolido**─ Además me sermoneas por haberlo hecho cuando tú mismo… te acuestas con el dragón…**

La cara del mayor era un poema. Estaba entre enfadado, apenado y confundido, todo eso adornado con un color rojo brillante en sus mejillas.

** ─Pero es diferente ─**dijo titubeante e indignadísimo**─ Jiyong es mi pareja, y yo no desperté un día creyéndome gay, a Ji le costó mucho… y al fin de cuentas ¡NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MÍ SINO DE TI!**

** ─Te diré que mi novio me trajo al trabajo Seunghyun ─**hizo a un lado a su hyung y abrió la puerta**─ No creas que me acosté con él como cualquier puta.**

Y se fue a atender a una pareja que acababa de entrar a la tienda.

Lo que dijo no cuadraba en la cabeza del mayor. Entonces… ¿Bae domó a la pequeña fiera y ahora era… su novio? ¿La primer pareja estable que le veía al pequeño…?

Quién diablos lo iba a imaginar.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su pantalón. Cosa que lo asustó porque Ji nunca llamaba a su trabajo, sólo lo mensajeaba y él a Ji para nunca interrumpir el trabajo de ambos.

Vio un número desconocido y contestó.

** ─ ¿Con el señor Choi Seung Hyun? ─**se escuchó la voz de una jovencita.

** ─Él habla ─**susurró intrigado.

** ─Hablo del hospital general de Seúl. Ha pasado algo, señor. Su madre… **


	10. Heridas

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 10**

**Heridas**

Habían pasado cinco años.

Cinco años desde que Jiyong lo dejó.

Seunghyun miró el libreto de la película en la cual le habían ofrecido un papel y suspiró cansado. Era una interesante película de acción y él tendría el papel protagónico.

Pero ahí estaba él de nuevo… ¿Por qué se había acordado de él? No parecía haber nada en su villa que le recordara aquella sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no llegaba ese golpe de sentimientos sofocantes que le hicieron la vida miserable hacía años, aquellos sentimientos que no lo dejaban dormir, que no lo dejaban comer, que le hacían llorar todas las noches.

Su teléfono celular vibró indicándole un mensaje de SeungRi.

"Hyung… ¿Puedo ir a tu villa hoy…? Ha pasado algo que me alteró mucho y me siento muy solo." Decía.

SeungRi y él parecían gemelos. Cuando uno se sentía mal, el otro llamaba pidiendo consuelo porque también sentía su corazón un puño. No por nada los fans solían "emparejarlos", la química entre ellos pasaba la pantalla. Además SeungRi no paraba de halagarlo en cada entrevista que le hacían. "Hyung es tan guapo…" "¿Seguirás diciendo que me amas cuando tengas a TOP cerca?"

Y ahora las chicas hasta escribían historias en donde ellos eran felices juntos…

"Claro pequeño, aquí te espero." Respondió al mensaje, masajeando sus sienes después.

Seunghyun se sentía nostálgico. ¿Era acaso porque extrañaba a su madre? Nunca dejaría de extrañarla. ¿A caso quería volver a los días en los cuales era feliz?

¿Feliz?

¿Feliz como cuando sus padres estaban juntos amándose y él no se preocupaba por nada más que ir a la escuela? ¿Feliz como cuando… estaba con Ji…?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

No volvió a enamorarse después de ese desgraciado. Ahora estaba muy cambiado, no era sólo que su musculatura había incrementado considerablemente y que quizá creció físicamente…. Gracias a SeungRi entró a YG entertainment como trainee.

Rapeaba como un juego y lo dejó en el tiempo en tuvo que trabajar para pagar las cuentas de hospital de su madre, cuando conoció a Jiyong… sin embargo después de el trago amago buscó algo en qué desahogarse y encontró que tenía talento para ello.

"YG hará audiciones, Hyung, ¡tenemos que ir!" había dicho el pequeño, que cantaba de modo peculiar pero bailaba como ninfa. Después de tres años como trainee y estudiar en artes escénicas en la universidad de Dankook todo comenzó a cambiar… el CEO principal de YG iba le permitió debutar como rapero haciendo colaboraciones con otros cantantes y como actor en un par de dramas. Luego hizo una película en la que también debutó SeungRi como actor, pero él ya había debutado como cantante con su disco homónimo.

Ahora… a sus veinticinco años, revisaba el libreto de su nueva película y se mantenía componiendo canciones. En CEO Yang pronto autorizaría su álbum como solista…

**-Aquí estoy –**dijo SeungRi entrando a su sala arrastrando los pies. Tenía todas las claves de seguridad, ni siquiera necesitaba llaves para pavonearse por su villa.

Oh sí. Había ganado tanto dinero ahora que había comprado una villa… no tenía en qué más invertir su dinero.

**-Oh hyung… hoy… hoy no fue mi día… -**suspiró el ahora pelinegro, recostándose en el regazo de Seunghyun, cerrando los ojos.

SeungRi.

Observarlo le hacía sentir que los años habían destrozado y enterrado a sus antiguos yo y los habían convertido en ese par de hombres solitarios sentados en ese estúpidamente caro sillón.

SeungRi había crecido mucho… ya no era el chiquillo debilucho y de carita tierna, que ocultaba un pervertido sexual bajo sus lindas ojeras características. Ahora era un hombre de 22 años, muy atractivo por cierto, alto de hombros anchos, su musculatura había incrementado también; su mandíbula se había marcado dándole un aspecto muy masculino a su cara.

Aunque seguía siendo un manwhore.

** -Taeyang está en Corea. –**susurró.

Los bellos se le erizaron al mayor al escuchar la declaración. SeungRi parecía tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba segurísimo de que por dentro estaba derrumbándose

Así que ese otro desgraciado había regresado...

** -Sigue… estando… hermoso el muy hijo de puta –**de pronto abrió los ojos, se encontraban cristalinos.

Él tampoco podía olvidar su ruptura. Ese espantoso hábito de acostarse con chicas fáciles en su etapa de preparatoria gracias su frustrado amor por Seunghyun, fue cambiado a un espantoso hábito de acostarse con actrices y trainees de YG por su dolorosa ruptura con Youngbae, dándole ahora en el medio artístico, la fama de mujeriego.

Hasta lo llamaban "pornoso". Panda pornoso _¿Qué diablos?_

Aún dolía. Dolía justo en el pecho.

Ninguna de esas mujeres llenó el vacío de Youngbae… por más besos que compartieran, por más manos que se deslizaran por su cuerpo y voces jadeantes que pedían más, que gemían a sus oídos, que alababan lo bueno que era en la cama.

**-Lo… que empeora el asunto es… -**se incorporó lentamente, parecía que estaba buscando el tono adecuado para soltar la bomba**- Que regresó con **_**G-Dragon…**_

El corazón del mayor se detuvo, se quedó ido en sus pensamientos, sentía que caía en un pozo húmedo y obscuro, comenzaría a hiperventilar. No de nuevo… no quería tener un ataque… como esos que sólo SeungRi podía controlar…

Es que no podía… no podía olvidar esos ojos helados de Jiyong…

_"Me voy a América…" había dicho y un fajo de billetes habían chocado en el pecho del pelinegro que lo miraba pasmado… era mucho dinero el que había quedado tirado en la sala de su antiguo departamento "Pero Antes… le pago a mi prostituta… ya no te debo nada" y lo dejó ahí._

Pasó tanto tiempo llorando a gritos… SeungRi pasó la noche a su lado abrazándole, consolándole.

_¿Por qué?_

De la noche a la mañana había dejado de amarlo… si es que alguna vez lo amó.

Había pasado un tiempo acostándose con él, fingiendo amarlo, para un que justo ese día, con todos sus problemas llegara y le dijera que había sido su puta…

Precisamente eso había sido "su puta"… le entregó todo… _todo._ Entonces le pagó el precio por lo que fue vendido en el bubble pop, porque había conseguido que Seung se dejase dominar, se dejase penetrar.

Aquel momento en el que se entregó a él, se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza… recordaba como si fuera ayer, la sensación de Jiyong embistiéndolo, sus jadeos, los de él, los besos… Eso que le pareció hermoso ahora le sumía en profunda vergüenza.

Cuanto se habría burlado a sus espaldas junto con Taeyang.

Esos dos habían logrado someterlos a él y a SeungRi, convirtiéndolos en sus juguetes…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. La noticia había dado en la cicatriz más fea de su corazón y había abierto la herida.

Las lágrimas en los ojos del pequeño Seung le indicaban que también las heridas de él se habían abierto. Dios, él los había visto en persona…

Esas heridas a las que parecían haberse hecho inmunes por todos y cada uno de los días en los cuales habían entrado al edificio YG desde trainees y miraban las fotos gigantes de ese par de desgraciados, jurando algún día estar a la misma altura y luego pasarlos.

Se abrazaron sollozando. Así hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Jiyong y Youngbae comían en la casa del menor. Habían ordenado mucha comida coreana que extrañaron en américa y casi se atragantaban por el gusto.

Ninguno había dicho nada en un buen rato.

Y es que ambos habían tenido pesadillas desde que tuvieron que volver a Corea… pero las promociones en América habían terminado y fueron órdenes del presidente de la compañía.

Cinco años parecieron una eternidad. Cinco años preparando las traducciones al inglés de sus canciones, componiendo nuevas, actuando en Soap operas, incluso haciendo apariciones en Sitcoms.

Cinco años… con los corazones rotos.

Lo que no esperaban por ningún motivo en su regreso, era llegar al edificio de YG Entertainment y en la pared donde se erguían todas las figuras de las estrellas que trabajaban para la compañía hubiese varias caras nuevas, entre ellas dos caras que no pensaron en la vida ver ahí.

Seúl era una ciudad moderna y grande, pero en ese momento el mundo fue un pañuelo y todas sus puntas se encontraron.

Jiyong no podía separar los ojos del cuadro que rezaba "T.O.P".

Joder, ahí estaba él tan hermoso, tan cambiado, tan adulto… al lado de aquel maldito…

"SeungRi" rezaba la que más afectaba al rubio. Ahí estaba SeungRi… su cabello negro como la noche, combinaba con su carísimo esmoquin azulado. Hipnotizado por el que fuera el amor de su vida, sólo un sonido de sollozo contenido salió de la boca de su boca…

Ambos adoraron en silencio esos cuadros enormes que torturantemente sólo los dividía un chico rubio llamado Daesung de los que tenían la leyenda "G-Dragon" y "Taeyang"

Así que esos dos lograron entrar a YG…

**-Ji… vamos, tenemos una cita con Yang… -**susurró dándose la vuelta. Subieron al elevador en silencio y lo que duró el recorrido a la oficina de Yang.

Lo que sinceramente Youngbae no esperaba, era que al abrirse las puertas del elevador, se encontrarían a un hombre bien parecido, alto y fornido, de cabello negro.

Salieron del elevador.

**-Annyeonghaseyo… -**susurró el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se metía al elevador.

Ambos lo miraron estupefactos. Él sólo mostró una sonrisa de lado que parecía burlona y las puertas se cerraron muy a tiempo o Ji se habría arrojado sobre ese hombre para partirle la cara.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Arg, cómo lo odiaba…

Sin embargo Youngbae aún miraba esa puerta, esperando a que volviera a abrirse y que ese hombre que había desaparecido tras ella, se arrojara sobre él... besándole.

Oh Dios… había crecido tanto… incluso le había pasado en estatura. Su corazón golpeteaba su pecho como si hubiese corrido veinte kilómetros…

¿Lo había… lo había reconocido? Parecía que no… aunque esa sonrisa de lado era ampliamente malinterpretable.

Miró a Ji que estaba pálido verdoso bajo ese cubrebocas.

Después de la reunión con Yang no volvieron a hablar nada más que para intercambiar gruñidos de hambre y ponerse de acuerdo para pedir comida coreana.

Ahora los dos bebían té intercambiando miradas preocupadas. Los dos esperaban que el otro se rompiera.

Ese encuentro con SeungRi había removido todos esos sentimientos desagradables por los cuales habían huido a América.

La mejilla le escocía al mayor recordando la bofetada que le había hecho voltear la cara la noche que el pequeño Seung con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le había pedido que saliera para siempre de su vida. No sabía cómo regresó a su casa esa noche, no supo cómo manejó… sólo se quedó retorciendo en su cama gracias al dolor que en su pecho se albergaba, su llanto no cesaba "no pudo haberse acostado con él… no…" repetía una y otra vez.

De pronto sintió sus mejillas empapadas. Las lágrimas se salieron sin su consentimiento.

Miró a Jiyong derrotado por haberse roto antes y lo encontró en la misma situación. Ambos sabían por quién lloraba el otro, pero nunca hablaban de los por qué.

Los sollozos llenaron la estancia…

…..

_**-Hola señora Choi –**__suspiró Jiyong entrando al pabellón dónde todos los enfermos de cáncer descansaban._

_ La señora Choi era su paciente favorita, siempre le esperaba con una sonrisa y se preocupaba por él, como si ella no tuviese más problemas. Le recordaba tanto a su madre… ojalá su madre siguiera viviendo._

_ Por eso seguía donando tanto dinero al hospital. Quería darles un poco más de vida a todas personas que necesitaban una esperanza._

_** ─Hola mi niño, ¿Cómo estás? ─**__le dijo alcanzando su mano y __**dándole un débil apretón.**_

_** ─ ¡Enamorado! –**__le soltó con emoción__**─ Estoy enamorado… he conocido al… ─**__bajó la voz__**─ hombre perfecto…**_

_ Ambos rieron con complicidad. Ella sabía bien que el muchacho tenía preferencias diferentes a las comunes._

_**─Me alegra tanto, cariño ─**__dijo mirándole con ternura._

_**─Él es… tan guapo. Alto, de ojos negros hermosos, cabello negro y brillante…. A estas horas seguro está trabajando en el Dolce and Gabbana de Gangnam… **_

_ Los ojos de la mujer parecieron recordar algo. Quizá había estado por ahí alguna vez._

_**─Lo amo, Señora mía, desde que lo conocí… ¿Puede creer que lo encontré vendiendo su cuerpo en un burdel? No acabo de entender por qué si es tan trabajador y vive solo… pero… aún no quiero tocar ese tema… las razones que lo llevaron a eso. ─**__suspiró con dolor. Ese tema aun le causaba un poco de inseguridad, pero tenía el tiempo del mundo con Seung para aclarar eso__**- Y pensar que lo compré por impulso… ni siquiera quería estar ahí esa noche.**_

_**─ ¡Válgame Dios...! ─**__dijo la mujer llevándose una mano a la boca._

_**─Pero… no lo compré para acostarme con él, señora **__–se apresuró a mentir para no mortificar a la preocupada señora con sus tonterías__**- Aunque… alguien más sí lo hizo… aaagh aún no le perdono a esa tipa que insistiera tanto para estar con él.-**__se acomodó en la silla, suspirando frustrado __**-Pero él parece deber mucho dinero, tuvo que hacerlo –**__agregó con un dejo de celos en su voz__**- Pero aargg es tan orgulloso… incluso ahora que me ofrezco a ayudarlo, señora por Dios ¡Soy millonario a mi corta edad! Él… él rechaza mi ayuda… se mata trabajando siempre…**_

_**-No te mortifiques Jiyongie… -**__habló por fin la mujer que había mantenido un silencio sepulcral__**- El amor es toda la fuerza que te ayuda a realizar algo imposible, es lo que te hace soportar penas y dolores, lo que te da la capacidad de perdonar al prójimo.  
Es vivir, es compartir, es pedir perdón si has fallado…**_

_ Conmovido, abrazó a la mujer y platicó con ella hasta que su amiga, la señora Kang, llegó a hacerle compañía._

_ Jiyong volvió otro día._

_ La señora Choi se veía más pálida. Las quimioterapias le habían acabado mucho pero eso no evitó que mostrara una brillante sonrisa cuando le vio entrar._

_** ─He vuelto a visitar a mis amigos, señora mía… ─**__le dijo depositando un pequeño ramo de rosas en el buró._

_** ─Te había extrañado Jiyongie… ─**__murmuró ella mirándolo con ternura._

_**─Y yo a usted… venía a darle una noticia que me hace muy feliz… ─**__le dio un beso en la frente a la mujer y se sentó en el banquito de al lado._

_**─ ¡El hombre que amo aceptó ser mío…!-**__soltó eufórico__** -Nosotros… nos hemos entregado ─**__susurró travieso y la señora se llevó las manos al rostro, de haber estado más sana, se habría ruborizado._

_**-Oh Jiyongie… Como dice Octavio Paz "El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos."**_

_** ─Estoy tan enamorado… **_

_ El último día que la vio, fue poco antes de irse a América. Una semana antes para ser exactos._

_ Llegó al hospital a verla y la encontró tan envejecida y pálida…_

_**─Van a operarme en la noche, cariño. Mi hijo vendrá a cuidarme en la tarde… ─**__le informó como si fuera cosa de nada__**─ Intentarán… remover el tumor.**_

___El corazón se le hizo pequeño y abrazó a la mujer con todo el amor que pudo._

_**-Espero todo salga bien… -**__susurró depositando un pequeño beso en su frente. _

_**-No hablemos de tristezas, Jiyongie. ¿Cómo va todo en tu vida? –**__sonrió dulcemente._

_Ji le tomó la palabra. Le gustaba entretenerla con sucesos de su vida, la señora parecía entretenida con ello._

_**-Oh Señora mía… pasó algo… maravilloso con él… -**__confesó sentándose en un banquillo a un costado de la cama__**- Usted… sabe que… yo… pues soy… bisexual y con los chicos tiendo a…-**__su cara adquirió un tinte rosado__**- ser… pasivo…**_

_La señora sonrió apenada y asintió. A qué muchachitos y sus vidas girando en torno al sexo._

_**-Él y yo cenamos anoche… fue un día especial para ambos como pareja y él de pronto… dijo que quería… ser de mí… -**__sus mejillas ahora ardían como focos incandescentes__**- Fue tan especial, señora mía... fue… perfecto. Yo sólo sé… que quiero pasar mi vida con Seunghyun… **_

_**-Ojalá logres ser feliz, cariño. Lo mereces. –**__sonrió con sinceridad. Aun cuando se quedó algo pensativa._

_**-Quiero ser feliz con él –**__suspiró anhelante__**- Pero ese chico SeungRi… oh Dios, no te he contado de él. Es un amigo suyo de la infancia y se le nota a kilómetros enamorado de Seung… y él lo protege tanto-**__hizo un puchero. La mujer frunció el entrecejo levemente, pero no dijo nada más- __**es novio de mi mejor amigo por ahora pero tengo miedo Madame, qué si está con Youngbae sólo porque Seung y yo estamos juntos.**_

_**- ¿Y Seunghyun… te ama? –**__fue lo único que salió de los labios de la dama._

_** -Pues… yo creo que sí… puedo sentirlo en sus besos, en sus caricias…**_

_** -Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte –**__alcanzó su mano y la apretó-__** Ama, Ji. Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal…**_

Despertó en su cama, con la respiración agitada y sudando frío. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con la señora Choi…

No había podido olvidarla, no pudo despedirse cuando se fue y eso le remordía y preocupaba ¿Qué había sido de la señora que le recordaba a su madre? ¿Logró vencer el cáncer?

_¿Cómo decirle ahora que se rindió porque no pudo soportar el dolor?_


	11. Moondance

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 11**

**Moondance**

La junta. YG lo mandó a llamar a una junta urgente… ¿Por fin debutaría como solista?

Entró a la sala de juntas de YG Entertainment, vistiendo un suéter magenta y unos pantalones negros de vestir. Sólo había una persona ahí, garabateando algo en un cuaderno. Ni siquiera le veía bien por el gigantesco sombrero negro, vestía una camiseta negra y un saco carísimo.

Se sentó frente a él murmurando un "buenos días".

El hombre se quedó muy quieto. Su lápiz cayó dramáticamente sobre su cuaderno y levantó la vista hacia Seunghyun porque claro, una voz como esa jamás la podría olvidar.

Los dos casi sufren un infarto.

Kwon Jiyong y Choi SeungHyun estaban frente a frente después de cinco años. Cinco años en los que ambos trabajaron muy duro en sus nuevas metas para olvidar al otro.

Ahí estaban los dos. Mirándose serios, anhelantes, algo crispados, separados por la mesa de la sala de juntas en la que el silencio más incómodo de sus vidas se había formado.

Los recuerdos los invadían…

─_**Te invito a cenar… conozco un lugar privado y muy elegante dónde… **__pero Seung no escuchaba el constante parloteo de su novio. _

_En su cabeza aún estaban los nervios, operarían a su madre al otro día en la noche. Hacía una semana había recibido una llamada del hospital diciendo que su madre tuvo un colapso._

"_Tenemos que operar a tu madre" había dicho el doctor. La crisis que había sufrido la mujer, pudo llevarla a la muerte. _

_El pelinegro tenía el dinero al menos. Tenía previsto eso desde que se acostó con esa pelirroja y Hyuna le había dado el cheque con la obscena cantidad de dinero que ahora guardaba en el banco._

_ Habían pasado dos semanas. Seunghyun y SeungRi habían donado la sangre suficiente para la operación de la señora Choi y todo estaba listo para esta._

_ Ese era uno de los días en los cuales salía a las ocho, por su turno doble en la Dolce & Gabbana. Por más que deseara estar con su madre, el hospital no dejaba pasar más gente a esa hora. _

_**Está bien –**__apenas suspiró. Jiyong le prestó un poco de ropa elegante y se puso el conjunto completo de Oscar de la Renta negro y la camisa blanca._

_ No estaba para nada consciente como siempre, de lo estúpidamente guapo que se encontraba en el momento en que puso un pie dentro de su pequeña salita, anudándose la corbata. Estaba más distraído que de costumbre así que ni se inmutó cuando los ojos avellana de su novio lo devoraron con la mirada._

_**Naciste para usar esmoquin, hyung… **__suspiró sintiendo sus pantalones algo apretados. Una erección amenazaba con arruinar su sobrio Dior._

_** ¿Ah? **__entonces espabiló y observó al peliplatino con detenimiento. Estaba matador en ese esmoquin negro con líneas blancas. No tenía ni idea de qué marca era, así que no hizo hincapié en más que en el perfecto diseño que se amoldaba a su figura y combinaba con su cabello._

_ El restaurant al que lo llevó, ciertamente era muy caro desde que no hubiese podido entrar sin ese ostentoso traje. La luz era tenue, y cada mesa estaba alumbrada por una vela._

_Seung por un momento olvidó la preocupación por su madre._

_ Se sentaron en la mesa reservación especial, la cual estaba solitaria en un balcón, bastante privado. Un grupo de Jazz amenizaba con "The way you look tonight", la cual hacía mucha gracia a ambos, porque la letra de la canción podía encajar a la perfección en su situación actual._

_Lovely  
Never ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it  
Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight_

_Se sonrieron cómplices y cenaron tranquilamente. El pelinegro se sentía un poco incómodo porque todo lo que tocaba parecía ridículamente caro._

_ Un mesero sirvió champagne en esas curiosas copas largas ante la mirada perpleja del mayor. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Pensó cayendo por fin en la cuenta de que todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado especial sin razón._

_**Brindemos **__sonrió Jiyong levantando su copa. Los meseros se retiraron a su orden__** Me llevó un mes cortejarte… **__susurró mirándolo fijamente, una mirada acalorada__**- sumándole el mes que hoy cumplimos como pareja, suman dos meses a esta historia, brindo por ellos…**_

_ Seunghyun sonrió disimulando. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes, había olvidado absolutamente ese hecho, pero qué estúpido…_

_ La salud de su madre ocupaba demasiado lugar en su cabeza para acordarse de su consorte. Suspiró… todo porque no quería contarle la verdad a Ji._

_Al principio le había sido difícil contarle. Después no quiso decirle porque simplemente se ofrecería a pagar todo el tratamiento de su madre y él no quería. Era demasiado orgulloso._

_**Te amo Jiyong… **__musitó mirándole fijamente, sosteniendo su copa sin beberla aún._

_ Los labios del aludido estaban entreabiertos, mirándole de vuelta, con la copa a medio camino hacia su boca. Sin duda aquella confesión lo había tomado desprevenido._

_ Lentamente su estupefacción se transformó en una bella sonrisa._

_**También te amo, Seunghyun **__suspiró__** ¡Salud! **__chocaron las copas y las bebieron hasta el fondo sin dejar de mirarse._

_ Ji fue el primero rodear la mesa y levantar el rostro del pelinegro que se mantenía sentado para atacar sus labios. No había nadie que interrumpiera su momento, así que el mayor rodeó la cintura del pequeño para incorporarse sin romper el beso._

_ El peliplatino rodeó su cuello y se mantuvieron muy juntos besándose, disfrutando del sabor a champagne de los labios del otro. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, dándole cierto brillo a sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando el beso se detuvo por la falta de aire._

_ Los acordes de una nueva melodía se escucharon en el aire._

_ Moondance… pensó el pequeño, sonriendo. Parecía que el universo conspiraba para hacer esa noche memorable. _

_**Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
with the stars up above in your eyes…**_

_Permanecían abrazados escuchando la enérgica y a la vez sensual canción en el aire. La sonrisa enigmática del mayor, le ponía… y le ponía mucho…_

_Lo sostuvo en sus brazos, balanceándose al ritmo de la melodía. Ji sonreía complacido, sabía cómo odiaba Seung bailar pero lo estaba haciendo con él, eso no tenía precio._

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight**_

_(Bueno, quiero hacerte el amor esta noche)  
__**I can't wait till the morning has come**_

_(No puedo esperar a que la mañana venga)  
__**and I know now the time is just right**_

_(y sé que ahora es el momento exacto)  
__**and straight into my arms you will run**_

_(y que directo a mis brazos correrás)  
__**and when you come my heart will be waiting**_

_(y cuando vengas mi corazón estará esperándote)  
__**to make sure you're never alone**_

_(para asegurarse de que nunca estés solo)  
__**there and then all my dreams will come true, dear**_

_(será entonces cuando mis sueños se hagan realidad, cariño)__**  
there and then I will make you my own**_

_(Será entonces cuando te haga mío)_

_ Una sonrisa turbia se expandió por el bello rostro del menor. Se imaginó entre las piernas de su novio, deslizándose con parsimonia dentro de él, siendo él el activo por una vez._

_**Deberías… **__susurró el pelinegro en su oído como si le leyera el pensamiento, aun balanceándose al ritmo de la música._

_**¿El qué? **__preguntó curioso sintiendo un cosquilleo bajar por su vientre._

_ La estrofa se repetía mientras la mirada del mayor le indicaba a qué se refería… a qué palabras exactamente._

_**And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside**_

_(Y cada vez que te toco, tiemblas por dentro)__**  
and I know how much you want me that you can't hide**_

_(Y sé cuánto me deseas, no lo puedes esconder)_

_ Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿A caso su novio le insinuaba que… podrían… cambiar de roles?_

_**¿Quieres que yo… te lo haga…? **__casi gimió al oído del otro. La enigmática sonrisa del pelinegro le hizo derretirse._

_ La pieza terminó._

_ Ambos parecían acalorados así que el menor pidió la cuenta y pagó, sintiendo su cuerpo desesperado por la prisa de cumplir la silenciosa propuesta del mayor._

…

_ Seunghyun estaba maravillado con todo lo que veía. Mil veces había estado en el barrio de Gangnam pero jamás había entrado a la lujosísima propiedad de Jiyong._

_ Era sin duda una estancia de mucho estilo, enorme. Había incluso un mueble dedicado a los premios del pequeño, triple platino lucía en lo más alto de este. Rojo, blanco, negro, dorado… las paredes, las cortinas, los muebles, todo había sido minuciosamente colocado._

_**Ven **__la voz ronca de su pequeño novio le trajo a la realidad, siendo halado y guiado escaleras arriba. Apenas tuvo tiempo de acariciar el barandal dorado._

_ El peliplatino abrió la puerta, mostrándole la habitación más hermosa que en sus veinte años había visto siquiera. _

_ Había una cama que bien pudo pertenecerle a una princesa de Disney, parecía hecha de oro. Un dosel, almohadas y edredones blancos la decoraban. Seung no pudo evitar recordar el Bubblepop aunque el modelo de mueble no se pareciera en nada._

_ Las paredes de la habitación eran blancas también, llenas de pinturas. Había juguetes, muebles pequeños y fotos de personas occidentales. _

_No pudo ver más. Las luces se apagaron, la escasa luz era la de la luna llena entrando en los enormes ventanales._

_ Sintió al pequeño dragón mordisqueando su cuello y sus ágiles manos quitaban uno a uno los botones de su camisa blanca, arrancando su corbata, dejándolo sin la parte superior de su vestimenta en segundos, ante su estupefacción._

_**Vaya que tienes prisa **__sonrió el mayor acariciando levemente la espalda del otro quién se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Le dejaría disfrutar de su cuerpo como deseara, quería entregarse de ese modo._

_**Nunca pensé… en este momento, por eso me pone tanto…**__susurró delineándole el botón del pantalón, quitándolo, dejando caer la prenda al suelo con un ruido sordo. _

_ Le enredó en sus brazos de nuevo guiándole a la cama sin romper su apasionado beso. El rubio prácticamente se arrancó la ropa para quedar en las mismas condiciones que el otro quien se veía delicioso, ahí tumbado mirándole, vulnerable y hermoso._

_ Un dedo largo delineó los músculos del abdomen del pelinegro con parsimonia, disfrutando extasiado de la dureza y forma de cada uno de los cuatrillos. Le aberraba en cierto modo ese empleo de mudanzas que Seung tenía los domingos pero la aberración se le pasaba observando lo que el trabajo le hacía a su cuerpo, pues este se ejercitaba cuando no podía dormir con el pretexto de cansar su cuerpo y de fortalecerlo para ese tonto trabajo de cargador._

_ Y ahí estaba él, tendido en su cama, apoyando sus brillantes cabellos ónix en su almohada, con la mirada densa y los labios hinchados._

_Tener a su merced el cuerpo de su novio lo hacía sentir poderoso._

_Su lengua inmediatamente atacó su cuello. Mordisqueó esa zona de su clavícula ya que le enloquecía a sobremanera. Mordisqueó esa curva de su cadera que también le enloquecía… ¿Habría algo en Seunghyun que no le enloqueciera?_

_El mayor respondía con pequeñas caricias alentadoras a su cabello o sus hombros. Encontraba enternecedor ese dominio y seguridad que mostraba Ji y no era que nunca lo viera, era sólo que esta vez era distinto. Ji se portaba como una especie de animal salvaje a punto de marcar sus dominios… de reclamar a su hembra como suya. Ante el pensamiento no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, aun cuando de su boca escapaban un montón de jadeos tímidos._

_ Pero la sonrisa se le borró cando sintió al pequeño delinear su entrada con el dedo índice, tensándolo instantáneamente y logrando un ligero temblor extenderse en todo su cuerpo._

─_**Tengo que… prepararte, amor **__susurró sacando de un cajón en la mesita de noche, un tubo de lubricante. Dios, Ji era una sex shop andante…._

_Seung sólo asintió. Su corazón golpeaba violentamente su pecho, como si hubiera corrido un maratón y sintió que el golpeteo incrementó cuando el sonido del empaque del lubricante le causó respingar._

_El lubricante estaba frío. Ese fue su primer pensamiento al sentir el delgado dedo de Jiyong en su entrada, explorando cuidadosamente la zona y tanteando su resistencia al dolor._

_Era tan extraño…_

_Le incomodaba al punto de querer pedirle que no lo tocara y al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo porque esa sensación le agradaba en cierto punto. En cierto retorcido y extraño punto._

_Jiyong agregó un dedo haciéndole lanzar un quejido. Los dedos de su novio eran tan delgados… ¿Cómo coño esperaba que le cupiera un… falo? Ahora la idea le parecía tan descabellada._

─_**Eso es amor… relájate… **__la voz inyectada de lujuria del menor le enchinó la piel. Seguramente mataba por entrar en él ya… como todas esas veces que él no había sido paciente y había embestido a Jiyong sin preparación, por puro arrebato bestial._

_ Ahora se arrepentía de ser tan bruto y agradecía el gran control que su novio parecía poseer._

_**Ahh… Dios… **__ronroneó cuando sintió los dedos tocarle un punto dentro de sí mismo que le hizo sentir extraño placer._

_**Oh**__suspiró con una gran sonrisa el rubio atacando un poco más ese punto y vendo desde primera fila, el vulnerable cuerpo de su novio retorcerse en placer y jadear sin control._

_ Era hora._

_ Aprovechando el estupor y la confusión que su novio estaba sintiendo, se colocó entre sus piernas y bañando su miembro en aquel lubricante, colocó la punta en la entrada y deslizó casi la mitad de su miembro dentro del mayor._

_ Seung no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Maldita sea, no lo sintió venir, en qué jodido momento Ji se había arrodillado frente a él._

_ Podía ver a Jiyong sosteniendo sus piernas, tortuosamente separadas. Tenía una mueca de éxtasis…_

_**─Dios… eres tan estrecho… ─**__confesó avergonzando absolutamente al ahora pasivo que retorcía en un puño las sábanas a sus costados. El rubio sólo esperó un rato para avanzar._

_ Otro quejido salió de la boca de Seung._

_Estaba totalmente dentro de él. Tan caliente… húmedo y estrecho. Era la gloria estar dentro de él…_

_Miró la cara de su novio que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Dos gotas húmedas habían hecho su camino desde sus pestañas hasta sus sienes, perdiéndose en la espesa maraña de cabello negro. _

_Sus labios hinchados, entre abiertos, jadeaban. El rubor de sus mejillas era notorio. Jiyong se inclinó aún dentro de su novio, provocando pequeños quejidos de este, para darle un beso en los labios._

_Un beso suave, dulce. Pedía disculpas con su beso, no soportaba que su novio sintiese tanto dolor cuando él se sentía en el cielo._

_Aun bebiendo de los labios del otro, Seung se movió, indicándole al menor que podía continuar y así lo hizo; embistió lentamente una y otra vez hasta sentir que el acceso era más cómodo._

_Entonces comenzó la danza. La danza a la luz de la luna._

_Jiyong comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras Seunghyun murmuraba cosas inteligibles y maldecía cuando el menor llegaba hasta ese punto enloquecedor, se retorcía y sollozaba por más._

_Era tan bello ese hombre. Todo su cuerpo bañado en perlado sudor y esa voz tan ronca jadeando, nada más erótico que la voz de Seunghyun jadeando._

_Diablos, Jiyong en verdad sabía cómo darle. Y por más obsceno que eso sonara en su cabeza, era la pura verdad… aquellas caderas se movían con destreza, de forma circular dándole más placer o de modo casi histérico, llegando a su punto delicioso._

─_**Te amo, hermoso… ─**__jadeó el rubio sintiéndose venir._

─_**Yo a ti, mi… ─**__pero cualquier pensamiento romántico que pudiese tener se fue al caño cuando un jadeo ronco interrumpió sus palabras, como un aullido de bestia salvaje._

_Sintió la piel de su abdomen bañarse con su abundante líquido caliente. Cuando intentaba volver de su nirvana, sintió a Jiyong alcanzando el propio, penetrándolo hasta el fondo y llenándole de su semilla._

_Se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas blancas, compartiendo besos llenos de amor. Querían estar juntos lo que les restara de vida._

Pero no más.

Ya no más.

Ambos se miraban con los ojos cristalinos por los recuerdos, pero con las caras serias reflejando molestia.

─**Buenas… ─**contestó el saludo quitándose el sombrero, revelando su cabello negro con las puntas azules.

Antes de que Seung perdiera el control de su lengua y le dijera un par de cosas horribles que no pudo decirle antes que se fuera, el CEO Yang entró muy contento.

**─ ¡YG tiene tantos proyectos para los siguientes meses…! –**dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa rectangular, Jiyong y Seunghyun estaban sentados a sus lados laterales.

Seung sonrió en respuesta, intentando disipar el malestar que el otro le provocaba. Si había llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo en YG Entertainment era porque siempre hacía lo que le pedían, hasta más y siempre superaba las expectativas, según Yang, T.O.P (nombre que le dejó Hyuna) era una de las estrellas más prometedoras de YG.

Intentó entrar a YG por un año. Lo logró. Fue trainee durante tres años y finalmente logró hacer colaboraciones con otros, doramas y películas durante su cuarto año, ahora que estaba por cumplir el quinto, seguro tendría su álbum solista.

Jiyong adoptó una pose de diva mirándole serio, como si no mereciese estar frente al gran G-Dragon. ¿Intentaba provocarle? No caería en eso…

**─ ¡Siento la tardanza! ─**se excusó Taeyang entrando con prisa. Titubeó al ver a Seunghyun pero se mantuvo al margen tomando asiento al lado de Jiyong.

** ─Buenos días ─**la voz sensual de SeungRi llenó la sala. Yang rodó los ojos divertido, esa era la imagen de Ri y al parecer la mantendría ante sus hyungs. Entró elegantemente y se sentó al lado de Seung, lanzándole un beso al aire y este sólo rio por lo debajo.

**─Oh disculpen… con su permiso** ─entró un rubio algo despistado y se sentó al lado de SeungRi. La foto del lobby de YG Entertaiment lo nombraba "Daesung", Kang Daesung. Una de las voces más bellas de la compañía.

**─Bien qué bueno que están aquí. Cuando Teddy Park llegue, comenzaremos la junta… ─**el buen humor de Yang parecía no notar siquiera cómo cuatro de los miembros presentes se veían entre sí con emociones no muy claras.

Yang no tenía idea del pasado oscuro de esos cuatro.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta aquí pongo notas de autor porque decidí publicarlo todo en un día! XD lo que llevo en sí. Aún así.. continuará LOLZ

En realidad no sé por qué publiqué esto aquí. Para hacer spam a mis suscriptoras tal vez xDDD

Kisses e_e


	12. Futuro infierno

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 12**

**Futuro infierno**

* * *

_Youngbae y SeungRi se movían en la cama en una extraña maraña de besos y jadeos._

_**─No quiero ─**__demandaba el pequeño mordisqueando los generosos labios del mayor__**─ No te vayas…**_

_ El aludido sonreía, rodando con el pequeño entre sus brazos para entrar en su delicado cuerpo más duro que antes._

_**─Es trabajo, mi amor ─**__le arrancó un beso de nuevo, su voz temblando por el movimiento vigoroso__**- Es lo último que hay que grabar para…**_

_**─Tu maldito comeback… ¡Ahhgg!─**__inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose totalmente, dejándose ir en el abdomen de ambos. Hermosa visión__**- Pero… América está muy lejos… -**__la última palabra fue un quejido muy agudo mientras era atacado por espasmos._

_** ─No será mucho… cielo, además no me voy mañana, si no en dos semanas y media ─**__mordisqueó su cuello y emitió un rugido, temblando ligeramente, vaciándose dentro del cuerpo del pequeño__**- Volveré por ti… **_

SeungRi sacudió la cabeza, mirando al hombre que le atormentaba en sus recuerdos. Dios, se la vivían follando cuando había oportunidad… en casa de Ri, en casa de Bae, en el poco tiempo libre que le dejaba su manager por tanto trabajo en su comeback.

Sin embargo, el comeback de Taeyang nunca sucedió.

En realidad, Ringa Linga ni siquiera vio la luz. Todas las sesiones se quedaron en stand by y jamás se grabó el video. Algo similar había pasado con G-Dragon, Coup D'etat jamás vio la luz tampoco…

El público en general no sabía si quiera que esas canciones existían pero Seunghyun y SeungRi sí. Ellos sólo sabían que la compañía retrasó esos proyectos, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo simplemente no salían a la luz.

Taeyang incluso volvió a su mohicano habitual, color negro. Pudo verlo meses después mientras veía noticias en internet. Porque sí, era un puto masoquista y buscaba noticias de Youngbae.

**─Bien, Teddy está aquí, comencemos con la reunión… **

Bla bla bla… protocolo. Bla bla bla.

Luego Yang comenzó a hablar de sus proyectos en solitario. Ahí comenzó el infierno.

**─Lo ideal es soltar El proyecto de Jiyong que quedó en stand by cuando tomó la sabia decisión de hacer promociones en América… ─**el CEO revisaba las gráficas en su Ipad, las cuales eran proyectadas en una pantalla frente a todos. G-Dragon había hecho logros notables y ganancias ridículamente altas**─… después, soltaríamos Ringa Linga de Youngbae… aunque volverás a escoger las canciones para el álbum, no importa, podemos soltar Ringa Linga, que las fans coreanas se interesen de nuevo y luego el impacto del disco…**

Bla bla bla… SeungRi moría por bostezar y era descarado pero no tanto y menos frente al CEO de mayor poder en la empresa. Comenzaba a darle escalofríos todo ese tema de las canciones… tan malos recuerdos venían a su cabeza…

"_¿Así que esto es Ringa Linga…?"_

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y observó a esos dos bastardos con sus caras iluminadas de alegría por el anuncio.

Los Seungwhores poseían discos y canciones digitales de sus exnovios, las cuales ellos mismos les regalaron y de vez en cuando y en el momento más masoquista, escuchaban…

─**Podemos lanzar Turn it Up ¿No es así Seunghyun? Ya está lista ─**le preguntó sacándole de su ensoñación así que sólo asintió sonriendo**─ La lanzamos únicamente como digital single para probarte en el mercado… qué tanto puede vender tu solo; Daesung está actualmente en promoción… SeungRi, necesitamos que el proyecto Let's talk about Love inicie… así quizá en mayo o junio lo lancemos. Y así cuando tengan todos por lo menos un sigle digital, aprovecharíamos para concretar y lanzar el siguiente proyecto: BIGBANG ─**la sonrisa de Yang brillaba.

Dinero… mucho dinero había en esa idea dorada que rondaba macabra en su cabeza.

** ─ ¿Y qué es BIGBANG? –**Se aventuró a preguntar SeungRi, pues la idea de Yang parecía no explicarse por sí sola.

**─En esta mesa, exceptuando a Teddy y a mí. Eso es BIGBANG… ─**soltó sonriendo perverso.

**-¿Nos va a juntar en una banda? –**preguntó Daesung alegremente, ignorando como los cuatro miembros restantes se tensaron instantáneamente.

** -Y me van a hacer rico… bueno, más. –**su sonrisa se expandió por toda su cara, muy similar a la del gato Cheshire

Los ojos de Jiyong echaban chispas.

**─ ¿Pero señor, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien y vamos a entrar en un proyecto juntos…? ─**peleó. El labio inferior le temblaba.

Seung estaba en la misma condición, pero no se atrevería a contradecir a Yang por nada. ¿Dios, un proyecto y promociones con Jiyong? Eso era de locos.

**─Pues no necesitan conocerse en sí… pero tienes razón, eso es importante por lo tanto haré lo que se hace siempre con los trainees para que unan lazos con su banda: vivir en el mismo departamento y trabajarán en el primer mini álbum. Cada uno tendrá derecho a por lo menos un digital single antes de lanzar en agosto de este año… a Bigbang.**

Ahora sí una vena se le iba a reventar a Jiyong. ¡Vejete! ¡Ya le estaba afectando la puta edad…! ¿Vivir con Seung? ¡Estaba imbécil o qué diablos!

Una incomodidad pesada invadió la sala. Sólo la sentían los cuatro que se miraban con rencor.

Siguió el blablablá. Discos, canciones para los discos, todas escritas por Jiyong así que habría qué escucharlas.

Terminaron con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

** ─ ¿Bueno Teddy, cómo vas con 2NE1?** ─a punto de irse, Yang cambió el tema.

**─Pues, Minzy es una excelente bailarina y buena chica. CL es muy rebelde pero nada que no pueda controlarse y su talento lo vale. Mi problema es Sandara, es hermosa pero su voz es muy dulzona y si la comparas con Bom pues… desaparece del cuarteto.**

_¿Bom? Ese nombre…_

Jiyong quien mantenía la cabeza enterrada en sus manos por el dolor de cabeza tremendo que lo atacaba, levantó la vista hacia Teddy Park.

**─Pero pues… Bom estudió en Berklee, lleva bastante ventaja…**

** ─Bueno… tienes qué arreglarlo. El debut de 2NE1 está a la vuelta de la esquina… En fin. Chicos ─**se dirigió a los ahora "Bigbang**" ─el martes se mudarán al edificio A-1 de YG. Quiero que se esfuercen en esto. Sé que sueno demasiado avaricioso pero es broma, ustedes necesitan disfrutar lo que hacen o no resultará… así que este proyecto será beneficioso para los cinco. Confiamos Teddy y yo, tanto en sus talentos que decidimos invertir y arriesgarnos con ustedes… ─**sonrió paternalmente**─ Bigbang necesita un líder. Nadie podría ser mejor que Jiyong para ello así que… ¡Éxito y que comience el proyecto Bigbang!**

Los Seungwhores estaban azules de horror al escuchar las palabras finales de Yang. Encima de que vivirían con el enemigo, tendrían que ser mangoneados por el enemigo… era un bonito día para querer morir.

La junta había terminado.

Todos huyeron despavoridos a sus lugares de trabajo a componer música. Al menos SeungRi y Seunghyun tenían una pequeña oficina juntos… se sentaron en sus sillas giratorias, blancos como la harina.

**─No puedo hacer eso ─**soltó Seung sin mirar al menor.

** ─Tú puedes Hyung, no permitas que piensen que son mejores que nosotros… Yang nos está colocando como sus iguales, ellos llevan más años en la empresa que nosotros… cerca de diez, tal vez… ─**la convicción con la que Ri hablaba hizo sentir mejor al mayor. Se abrazaron cariñosamente.

** ─Ese… desgraciado malparido… hijo de… ─**Jiyong murmuraba sandeces en su oficina. En verdad no lo podía creer.

Ahora era el líder de una nueva banda en la cual esos dos desgraciados estaban también. ¿Podría pasar algo más bizarro? ¿Era una broma? ¿Por qué su vida se empeñaba en tomar el curso de un Dorama?

El sentimiento de rabia hacía a Jiyong recordar también… ese día…

_Jiyong había llamado muchas veces a Seung sin obtener respuesta. Siempre lo mandaba al buzón, quizá se quedó sin batería y no se había dado cuenta así que se cansó y fue ese mismo día a al apartamento de este, igual y lo alcanzaba antes de irse al Dolce and Gabbana._

_ Estaba tan feliz de lo ocurrido entre los dos la noche anterior que flotaba en una nube rosa._

_ Sin embargo al pararse en la puerta del apartamento, tuvo un mal presentimiento. La puerta estaba entre abierta y Seung no era tan descuidado._

_ Entró lentamente. Trató de no hacer ruido, quizá Seung se fue al trabajo y algún ladrón entró a su casa…_

_ Pero no había rastro de nadie en la estancia. Sólo un montón de ropa tirada en el piso al azar. Eso provocó un cubito de hielo descender por su garganta encendiendo la mecha de la sospecha._

_ Siguió caminando sigiloso hasta el cuarto y cuando se asomó… todos sus miedos absurdos se hicieron realidad._

_ Ahí estaba SeungRi recostado en el pecho desnudo de Seunghyun. Ambos dormían profundamente, aferrados el uno al otro entre sueños como si sus vidas dependieran de eso._

_ Todo cobró sentido en ese momento._

_Esos días específicos en los que Seung estaba "ocupado", esa cercanía sospechosa que tenía con el pequeño, que ese pequeño desgraciado de SeungRi se había hecho novio de Youngbae justo cuando él y Seung se declararon, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo rechazándolo como si no le mereciera y haciendo que el pobre Bae se obsesionara más y más con él; que hubiera encontrado a Seung en un prostíbulo, seguro buscaba una presa con mucho dinero…_

_ ¿Qué querían de Bae y él? ¿Dinero…?_

_ Huyó del apartamento como alma que le llevaba el diablo. Condujo su Lamborghini como un maniático hasta su casa… se encerró durante días a llorar._

Bufó frustrado, con los ojos llorosos, las manos temblorosas. Esto era una pesadilla.

Miró a Bae que estaba absolutamente perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿De nuevo recordaba?

Claro que sí… su infierno fue después de que Jiyong sufriera el suyo.

_Youngbae se sentía muy solo llamando a Ri y que él le contestara siempre apurado, parecía que Seunghyun estaba enfermo o algo así. Él todavía revisaba las canciones que su disco contendría, había estado muy ocupado y su novio no se había puesto diva al respecto como normalmente acostumbraba._

_ ¿A caso ya no le importaba? _

_ Le encantaban los desplantes celosos de SeungRi. Le hacía sentir que lo amaba… tanto o más de lo que Bae lo amaba a él._

_ Entre su soledad y que iba a ir en un viaje rápido a América para grabar un Dance Performance de Ringa Linga, decidió visitar a Jiyong, al cual ya no veía a menudo por el trabajo y porque Ri odiaba con toda su alma a su mejor amigo._

_ Y eso que no sabía que ellos habían tenido sexo antes. Bueno, no pensaba decírselo o sería castrado con la navaja de un cortaúñas. _

_ Pero se sentía tan sólo que estaba dispuesto a soportar una rabieta de su pequeño novio por salir con Jiyong. Lo invitaría a comer tal vez, es decir, hacía mucho que no comían juntos._

_**-¿Ji? –**__preguntó al ver el pálido rostro de su mejor amigo abriendo la puerta._

─_**Youngbae ─**__se quebró en sus brazos y entraron a la casa así. Fueron al sofá más cercano y el menor se la pasó sollozando en su pecho sin decir nada._

_Habían montones de maletas en la sala, de vez en cuando entraban sirvientes para llevárselas a quién sabe dónde._

─_**En tres horas mi avión parte a Los Ángeles, Youngbae…─**__Dijo por fin, media hora después, cuando había controlado su hipo__**─ No quiero seguir en Seúl… no quiero seguir en Corea…**_

_El rubio le miró extrañado. ¿Qué carajo…?_

─ _**¿Pero cuál es la razón…? ─**__se atrevió a preguntar._

_Él sólo le miró con lástima, lástima por él, lástima por ambos. Pero ¿Lastima? En serio ¿Qué carajo?_

─_**Nos han engañado… ─**__confesó en voz muy baja pero aun audible__**- Seunghyun y SeungRi son amantes…**_

─ _**¿Pero qué dices? ─**__una risa nerviosa adornó el rostro de Youngbae instantáneamente─ __**Eso no es verdad…**_

─_**Yo tampoco quiero que lo sea pero… ─**__sollozó─__** Los vi Bae… desnudos en la cama de Seung…**_

_Youngbae se levantó de su asiento para pasearse por la estancia con las manos en la cabeza. No podía ser… no… no lo era…_

_ Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Youngbae incluso fue a despedir a su mejor amigo al aeropuerto internacional._

_ Pero no podía quedarse así, SeungRi no contestaba el teléfono, así que tomó su Camaro y condujo al edificio donde vivían…_

_ Tocó múltiples veces el timbre del departamento de Ri pero nadie contestó. Eran las seis de la tarde, la señora Lee seguro estaría cuidando a la señora Choi, su amiga que hacía tiempo estaba en el hospital enferma de cáncer, pero el pequeño debía estar ahí… ya no era hora de que siguiese en el Dolce and Gabbana en domingo._

_ Se quedó inhalando y exhalando intentando calmarse o le daría una embolia._

_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando una idea le cruzó por la mente…_

_**¿Y si estaba con Seunghyun…?**_

_Y corrió a la puerta de al lado a golpearla como un desquiciado. Precisamente SeungRi abrió la puerta en pijamas…_

** ─YoungBae… te estoy hablando… ─**Ji le sacó de su sueño despierto. Lo estaba viviendo de nuevo**─ Te decía… es mejor que nos enfoquemos en nuestros discos… tenemos unos días antes de mudarnos con… esos… innombrables.**

Bae le dio una débil sonrisa. Y asintió.

¿Cómo rayos se suponía que enfrentarían… ese futuro infierno?

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Pues sí, continuaré esta historia en todas las webs publicadas xD aunque acá en FF no hay mucho por la falta de categorías :C pero bue...

Que los ilumine la eterna luz :DDDDD


	13. Apartamento

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 13**

**Apartamento**

Y ahí estaban todos, con su montón de maletas en la sala de su nuevo departamento. Los Seungwhores, Jiyong y Youngbae, al menos habían cruzado ya un par de palabras: unos saludos fríos y nada fuera de lo absolutamente necesario.

Daesung, quien era tan cálido y sensible, comenzaba a sentir que ellos pudieron provocar el hundimiento del Titanic con su hielo.

** ─Hay tres habitaciones. Dos parejas compartirán habitación y uno dormirá solo en la habitación más pequeña ─**dijo firmemente el peliazul mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros, sacando un bolígrafo y partiendo una hoja en pedacitos**─ La habitación de la izquierda será la "número uno" la de en medio será la dos y la de la derecha será la tres… ─comenzó a garabatear numerillos en los papeles y a doblarlos─ **Esto será al azar, para ser justos y no pelearnos a muerte por alguna de las habitaciones grandes**─ Para ver quién toma el primero, sugiero nos ordenemos por edades, del menor al mayor… ¿Quién es el menor?**

SeungRi sonrió de lado y caminó como un modelo de pasarela en la semana de la moda de París hasta Jiyong quién le devolvió una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

** ─Me ha tocado la uno… ─**susurró después de abrir su pequeño trozo de papel **¡Ojalá pueda compartir habitación con hyung! ─**le arrojó un beso al mayor de los cinco y este rio por lo debajo.

─**Daesung, tú eres el segundo más joven ¿No es así? ─**Ji trató de ignorar a los Seungs, pero en su voz había un tinte de molestia.

─**Oh sí… ─**abrió el papel que escogió**─ Habitación tres… **

** ─Bien… sabemos que soy menor que Youngbae por meses… pero soy el líder, así que… iré al final. Bae, toma el tuyo.**

Mientras Youngbae recogía su trocito de papel, los pelinegros se miraron nerviosos; dependían del número de habitación que Bae para saber qué tan desagradable sería su infierno en ese apartamento.

**─Habitación… ─**Bae se puso blanco como una hoja de papel y miró a Ji quién parecía a punto de desmayarse de la expectación**─ Uno…**

SeungRi se perdió tanto color que sus ojeras se hicieron más visibles. Su corazón se había detenido en su garganta se formó un nudo pero no dijo nada… ¿Podría seguirse comportando como si no le conociera, incluso si compartirían habitación? Eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

TOP dio un paso al frente, sabía que era su turno y sabía que habían dos opciones: compartir habitación con Daesung o estar solo.

** ─Dos ─**su voz salió tan grave, contrario del alivio que sintió. Le gustaba estar solo.

** ─Lo cual quiere decir que yo compartiré habitación con Daesung… ─**sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa claro estaba puesto que Youngbae y SeungRi estaban pálidos como fantasmas sin mirarse.

** ─Puedo cambiarte mi lugar, Jiyong… hyung ─**soltó de pronto SeungRi con una pisca casi imperceptible de sarcasmo**─ Sólo no hagan mucho ruido en la noche, recuerden que tienen compañeros de departamento.**

**─Oh, creí que te habías acostumbrado a oír mi voz en la madrugada… ─**respondió agrio el peliazul. Aquel comentario había logrado ruborizar a Seunghyun puesto que mil imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de su exnovio, enredado en sus sábanas le asaltaron inmediatamente.

**─Oh pero nunca te he escuchado con Youngbae hyung… es bastante bruto así que…**

**─ ¿Me perdí de algo? ─**la amplia y tierna sonrisa de Daesung trajo a todos a la realidad. No podían hablar de más frente al rubio, al menos que no entendiera del todo las indirectas.

**─Eh… no, no… sólo estamos bromeando, Dae… ─**susurró simpático**─ Las habitaciones fueron repartidas por azar y hay que respetarlo… Vayan todos a acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones ─**y así Ji huyó a la habitación que ahora compartiría con Daesung.

…

Habían pasado horas acomodando sus cosas. La habitación de SeungRi y Youngbae era bastante amplia así que no había modo de que la presencia del otro estorbara, por eso lo único que se escuchaba eran los movimientos de las maletas y artículos que sacaban de una que otra caja.

Un suspiro del panda interrumpió el silencio pacífico haciendo voltear al más mayor.

**─Hace calor ─**murmuró más para sí que para Bae y se quitó la camiseta, mostrándole una espalda musculosa e invitante.

Youngbae se mordió el labio.

¿En qué momento se puso tan bueno ese niño…? Es decir, era precioso, sí… pero delgado y casi femenino. De pronto estaba ahí frente a él con esos hombros anchos, esos brazos marcados… ese delicioso y firme trasero que se marcaba no muy castamente en sus jeans ajustados.

**─Sí, un poco ─**la boca se le había hecho agua.

El ahora maknae de Bigbang volteó a verle algo sorprendido, había olvidado que el otro estaba en la habitación y se iba a ver ridículo si se volviese a poner la camisa.

Los ojos de Youngbae recorrieron el dorso del pequeño lentamente. Oh dios, ahora tenía unos abdominales impresionantes… si Ri quisiese, podría violarle, hacerle suplicar, incluso podría amarrarlo y no habría manera de que se defendiera pues le pasaba en estatura y se veía demasiado fuerte.

¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?

Cerró los ojos suspirando. Seguía fantaseando con SeungRi, no lo podía creer.

_Él te ordenó que te fueras de su vida, aun cuando le ibas a perdonar que se acostase con Seunghyun… contrólate Dong Young Bae_

Pero su comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por el panda. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Ya tendría tiempo de molestarle.

…_.._

Un mes viviendo juntos. No había más que roces incómodos e indirectas sarcásticas bien escondidas ya que Daesung siempre les oía.

SeungRi componía un par de canciones más para su disco "Let's Talk About Love". Seunghyun grababa un MV para la canción "Turn it up".

Jiyong cambió su look de nuevo. Su cabello era plateado de nuevo… aquello le había revuelto el estómago a Seunghyun porque parecía que el tiempo no había pasado en él.

Youngbae hizo lo mismo, ahora los dos eran rubios, se diferenciaban porque el mayor tenía un mohicano bastante largo que solía peinar de lado. No se veía igual que hacía años… pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos a SeungRi, sobre todo recordar la primera vez que se lanzó como un salvaje sobre sus labios y acabaron en la cama.

**─Estoy cansado… ─**susurró Seunghyun sentándose al lado de Ri en el sillón de la sala mientras los tres restantes cenaban en el comedor contiguo. Había terminado por fin ese video condenado en donde presumía todas las cosas finas que tenía y se comportaba como un galán que ninguna mujer podría resistir.

Tocaron el timbre del departamento. Todos se miraron entre sí ya que no esperaban a nadie…

SeungRi se paró a ver en el monitor de la puerta, quién estaba parado frente a la puerta y le dio escalofríos.

─**Creo que te buscan, hyung** ─dijo regresando a la sala y todos lo miraron extrañados. Seung se paró como si sus últimas fuerzas fuesen empleadas en ello.

Cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta, una castaña le saltó encima ante la reacción atónita de los hombres que habitaban el lugar.

**─ ¡Tabi precioso!** ─le dijo mientras le besaba estruendosamente la mejilla, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su curvilíneo cuerpo se pegó al del joven que se había sonrojado violentamente.

─**Noo… Noona… ─**cerró la puerta como pudo. Se había quedado helado puesto que sabía que Jiyong odiaba con todo su ser a esa mujer.

El pequeño mundo donde vivían, hizo que se encontrara a Park Bom en la audición para YG tres años atrás y al convertirse en trainee, comenzaron a llevarse muy bien, hasta ser amigos íntimos. Aunque a ella era demasiado "cariñosa" con él cosa que hacía mucho dejó de molestarle.

No era un secreto que Bom estaba obsesionada o tal vez enamorada de él, desde esa noche que compartieron en el Bubble pop. Quién diría que la hija del exgobernador querría convertirse en cantante…

**─Noona… eh… mis dongsaengs están aquí ─**susurró en su oído y ella se soltó inmediatamente mirando tras él a los cuatro miembros restantes. Se puso colorada y los saludó cortésmente.

A Jiyong le echaban chispas de los ojos. Tenía una cuchara en la mano, con la que comía un tazón de cornflakes (curioso antojo para la cena) y la apretaba con tanta fuerza que la dobló por la mitad.

─**Ji Kwon… **─le dijo en tono severo Youngbae.

El aludido cerró los ojos respirando profundamente en un intento por calmarse. Ultimadamente ¿Por qué carajo seguía odiando a esa perra? Es decir, se folló a Seunghyun, sí, pero a él por qué rayos le seguía importando… esas lágrimas de su exnovio seguro fueron planeadas, seguro que vio su coche estacionado y fingió no verlo…

Aun así su sangre hervía al ver el cuerpo proporcionado de la ahora castaña rozando el de Seung. Incluso podía imaginarlos en la cama, las largas y torneadas piernas de ella rodeando el cuerpo desnudo de su ex…

Sacudió la cabeza. Sus pensamientos eran insoportables…

**─Quería felicitarte, estuviste genial en la grabación de hoy… te vi de lejos, Appa Yang no quiso que me acercara, dice que te distraigo mucho ─**hizo un puchero **─Pero la canción me encanta ¿Puedo escucharla completa? **

** ─Claro… vamos a mi habitación ─**la invitó ingenuo, sin ningún tipo de malicia. Sin embargo los hombres del departamento miraron a la pareja entrar a la habitación del mayor con sorpresa e incredulidad.

¿En serio se follaría a una trainee estando todos en el departamento?

**─Vaya… creo que hyung no aprendió nada de cuando me reprendieron por acostarme con un par de trainees… pero yo también lo era. A ver cuánto dinero le quita Yang si se entera… ─**dijo distraído SeungRi ante la mirada pasmada de Taeyang.

**─ ¿Te acostabas con trainees? ─**se le salió instantáneamente.

**─ SeungRi tiene una mala reputación, hyung –**le respondió Daesung con tranquilidad**- Actrices y trainees… de verdad es un playboy.**

Ri sonrió cínico agitando su mano como si negara su reputación sabiendo que es cierta. Dae se excusó para tomar un baño porque el aura de Youngbae y Jiyong estaba muy negra.

─ **¿Y a Seunghyun no le molesta? ─**se notaba un poco de sarcasmo en la voz de Bae. Ji y él se habían sentado en los otros sillones de la sala, esperando atentos la respuesta del menor.

─ **¿El qué…? ─**preguntó distraído por un comercial de Sprite donde una chica se presumía de su bien dotado busto mojándose ante la mirada atónita de todos.

**─Que te acuestes con otras personas… **

**─Eh…** SeungRi no entendía bien el tema así que dejó de prestarle atención al televisor en cuando el comercial terminó**─ No. Él sabe que tengo necesidades… **

** ─ ¿No te basta con él…?** más que una pregunta, había sido una afirmación lo que salió de la boca del rubio.

Con su habitual sonrisa descarada, SeungRi miró a su interlocutor con curiosidad. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas? Parecía una chica celosa.

**─Quizá no** mintió. Jiyong estaba a punto de echársele encima a golpes pero Tae lo tomó del brazo.

**─ ¿Y por qué no? Es muy bueno en la cama… ─**siseó el líder **Seguro así es como ha conseguido llegar a dónde está. Igual que tú…**

Lejos de ofenderse, a SeungRi le pareció muy curiosa la afirmación de su líder, es decir, le había tachado de prostituta y oportunista… a él y a su hyung. ¿De dónde venía esa hipótesis?

**-Yo siempre he sido promiscuo… no es que lo haga por dinero en realidad… -**confesó sin una pisca de vergüenza**- En cuanto a hyung… él tenía muchas deudas… pero ya las pagó, todo eso quedó en el pasado. Si firmamos para YG es porque tenemos talento–**afirmó ladeando la cabeza de modo arrogante**- Los dos nos entendemos más allá de lo que nadie se imagina… como ustedes dos se **_**entienden**_** también.**

** -Ustedes siempre se han "**_**entendido**_**" –**escupió el líder ya que su mejor amigo había enmudecido**- No comprendo por qué no te basta tenerlo en tu cama…**

Ri miró a su líder con detenimiento. Parecía muy tranquilo pero su tono de voz lo delataba, estaba cabreado; además ¿Hablaba al tanteo o sabía que entre él y Seung había habido algo?

** ─Nuestros horarios no siempre coinciden…** respondió con una sonrisa sin negar ni afirmar nada**─ No sé por qué preguntas, deberías darte una idea de los por qué de tener más de una pareja sexual a la vez… ─**miró de soslayo a Tae quien estaba aparentemente muy interesado en sus Nike negros.

Aquello hizo enmudecer a Jiyong. El chiquillo de nuevo le insinuaba un pasado sexual con Youngbae y las primeras veces lo tomó a broma pero ahora…

Bufó y se dirigió a la terraza del departamento. No quería seguir hablando con ese chiquillo y remover de nuevo los sentimientos que quería superar.

Y esa perra no salía de la habitación de Seung…

** ─Jiyong hyung está muy alterado… ─**suspiró el menor, quien permanecía con su ex en la sala**─ No sé por qué le altera tanto mi vida sexual.**

** ─Porque te acostaste con su exnovio y tu promiscuidad puede hacer mierda nuestro proyecto ─**musitó con tristeza.

** ─Hey, no necesitas ser tan duro conmigo, ya lo dejé… pierde el chiste después de que te ganas tantos enemigos…**

** ─Eres increíble ─**bufó decepcionado y salió a la terraza para acompañar a Ji, dejando a un panda burlón.

**─ ¿Cómo es que el maknae está tan tranquilo sabiendo que Seung y esa zorra están encerrados en su cuarto y yo estoy tan alterado? –**le preguntó apenas se paró a su lado en el balcón.

**Quizá su relación es… diferente** en realidad él tampoco sabía qué diablos pasaba entre esos dos**─ no parecen encelarse de nadie pero siguen juntos… ¿Será… que… se aman más allá de lo… carnal? En cierto modo es parecido a tu relación y la mía. El sexo no cambió nuestra amistad…**

** ─ Ese panda sabe más de lo que parece ¿Verdad?** lo miró intrigado. Nunca, jamás hablaban de sus novios en aquel tiempo porque ambos tenían algo contra el novio del otro, así que por salud mental nunca hablaron del tema, menos cuando ambos rompieron su relación.

** ─ ¿A qué te refieres?** tenía una idea pero quería confirmarla.

**─SeungRi sabe que tú y yo nos acostamos una vez…** la cara del menor se ruborizó violentamente.

**─Lo sabe. Lo usó para mandarme al carajo cuando le reclamé su desliz con Seunghyun… creo que ya no quería estar conmigo.**

** ─Oh… ¿Y Seung…?**

** ─También lo sabe.**

Pero era diferente. Ellos lo hicieron cuando ninguno tenía compromisos con los Seungs… pero ¿Por qué la idea de que Seung lo supiera le hacía sentir mal…?

No sabía en qué momento sucedió pero tenía a Bom sobre él sentado en la cama. Le besaba con lujuria, no podía controlar a la mujer.

** ─Noona, detente, no estamos solos… ─**de nuevo sonaba Turn it up en las bocinas de su computadora, después de una lista de canciones de su autoría, aquella canción se repetía, probando que habían pasado más de media hora encerrados en su habitación.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Podía sentir la erección del pelinegro entre sus piernas… ¿Por qué no sólo se dejaba llevar? Tenía tantos años deseando volver a estar con él de ese modo…

─**Aún no lo olvidas ¿Verdad? ─**acarició sus cabellos. Ella sabía lo que pasó entre Jiyong y él… sólo lo había hablado con ella porque no podía hacerlo con SeungRi sin abrir las heridas del pequeño**─ Es bastante cruel el destino al volver a juntarlos… Perdóname por pasarme de la raya** se levantó mirando la hora de su reloj**─ ¡Oh Dios, CL va a matarme…! Tengo que irme, gatito…**

La acompañó hacia la puerta. SeungRi veía televisión con Daesung y los otros estaban en la terraza.

Cuando se hubo ido, se quedó parado pensativo. Debería darle una oportunidad a Bom, de ser su novia, es decir.

Sintió intensas miradas sobre él de pronto. Jiyong, Youngbae y SeungRi le miraban con distintas fases de incredulidad y Seung no entendía el porqué de tanta atención.

─**No pierdes tiempo hyung… ¿Estuvo bien? ─**comentó divertido el menor de los cuatro señalándole sus labios**─ La próxima vez, invítame…**

Seung se llevó inmediatamente la mano derecha a los labios y pudo sentir que en ellos había una cantidad alarmante de brillo labial color rosa pastel, el que Bom estaba usando. Trató de limpiarlo pero era demasiado tarde.

Bufando, Jiyong salió del apartamento seguido de un preocupado Bae puesto que ni siquiera dijo a dónde iría.

…

Daesung y SeungRi dormían ya. TOP, quien se había servido una copa de vino e intentaba concentrarse en esa película sobre una rubia abogada pero no podía quitarse la preocupación sobre lo que Ji opinara de su "desliz".

El sonido de la puerta y unas risitas ebrias llegaron a sus oídos cuando terminaba su segunda copa de vino. Dando tumbos y riendo como unos tontos, GD y Taeyang entraron completamente ebrios al apartamento.

**─ ¿Qué rayos…? ─**el pelinegro se puso de pie como si hubiese estado sentado en un resorte. Se precipitó hacia el hombre tambaleante que estaba a punto de enterrar la nariz en la alfombra gris.

Taeyang reía y se alejaba a su habitación lo más silencioso que podía.

─**Hola precioso** ─dijo descarado el rubio ebrio, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del mayor aceptando su ayuda para no enterrar la cara en el piso. Pegó todo su cuerpo a él deseando sentir ese aroma embriagante y masculino de Seung…

La puta madre, lo había extrañado como un grandísimo imbécil; sus besos, sus caricias, sus mordiscos y sus largos y gruesos dedos. El olor de su piel, el cual aspiró de modo exagerado en su cuello, hacía que múltiples escalofríos le recorrieran y encendieran ese instinto animal gobernado por lo que tenía entre las piernas.

**─Eres el líder Jiyong. ¿Por qué vienes hasta el cuerno poniendo el mal ejemplo? ─**susurró. Sus labios rosas estaban muy cerca y ni siquiera ese penetrante olor a alcohol le quitaba lo tentador.

El pequeño lo arrastraba como podía hacia la puerta de las habitaciones, específicamente a la del mayor. Abrió la puerta y colgado como un chimpancé logró empujar a su acompañante dentro.

Cerró como pudo.

No pensaba en nada, estaba claro. Nada en su cabecita ebria tenía sentido; sentía que era uno de esos múltiples sueños que le atacaban en América, donde Seung se le presentaba y follaban hasta el cansancio.

Esas eran las mañanas más deprimentes cuando despertaba.

─ **¿Duele…? ─**preguntó acariciándole el pecho cubierto por una fina camisa de seda beige**─ ¿Duele escuchar mi voz en las canciones que conservas? ─**susurró Jiyong con burla a su acompañante producto de un sueño húmedo.

Seunghyun lo miró conteniendo toda su rabia. Su mano apretada en un puño estaba a punto de estrellarse en la mandíbula del hombre que acariciaba ahora sus hombros de modo torpe.

Lo peor de todo era que Jiyong tenía razón.

Aún tenía todas esas canciones en su ordenador y habían momentos en los que necesitaba oír su voz para sacar esa sensación que lo ahogaba estaba solo y Ri no podía ayudarle.

Jiyong moría de la risa. Algo parecía muy gracioso desde su perspectiva mareada, pero eso no lo detuvo de separarse del pelinegro y quitarse su precioso abrigo Chanel azul marino.

Seung caminó hasta sentarse en su cama. Intentaba pensar cómo diablos debía lidiar con ese ebrio que acababa de invadir su habitación, cómo lo sacaba de ahí sin golpearlo, sin que hiciera un escándalo y despertara a los otros.

Suspiró de modo cansado con la cara entre las manos, se revolvió los cabellos con frustración, pero la olvidó toda al levantar la vista y encontrarse al pequeño ebrio en unos delicados boxers Chanel color negros, una erección se marcaba en ellos.

─ **¿Me has extrañado…?** ─le preguntó sabiendo que no respondería porque el hombre de su sueño nunca hablaba.

Los ojos del mayor no podían apartarse del divino cuerpo del peliplatino. Esas piernas lechosas, que había besado, mordido; ese hueso de su cadera que se marcaba de forma obscena, lo invitaba a lamer…

─**Sí…** ─jadeó para sorpresa del menor.

Eso fue todo lo que Jiyong necesitó para arrojarse sobre él.


	14. Resaca

**Moondance**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 14**

**Resaca**

─**Hola preciosura─**esa voz melodiosa se metía en su pacifico sueño. Unas manos grandes acariciaban su abdomen desnudo, haciéndole soltar un quejido agradado**─ Te ves tan hermoso ahí, durmiendo como un niño… nadie pensaría que eres el mismo demonio, Riri… ─**esa voz juguetona, la conocía de algún lado.

Las caricias se movían al compás de esa voz. Él gemía y gemía sintiendo las deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que el toque que recorría sus piernas**.**

Su cuerpo reconocía las caricias y todos los vellos de su cuerpo estaban erizados, su miembro se retorcía dentro de sus ajustados boxers.

Abrió los ojos asustado para encontrarse a su ex a horcajadas sobre él. Los ojos del rubio lo devoraban siguiendo sus propias manos acariciar el musculoso cuerpo de su panda, porque por más promiscuo que fuera el menor, sabía que le pertenecía, algo le hacía sentirse dueño de ese hombre.

─ **¿No me importaba, sabes? ─**seguía hablando el mayor sin mirarle a la cara, arrastraba las palabras denotando su estado y continuaba las caricias debajo de la camiseta blanca de algodón del menor**─ Me dolió que te acostaras con él pero… no me importaba tanto como para romper…**

SeungRi no se atrevía a decir una palabra ni moverse. El fortísimo aroma a alcohol le taladraba el olfato, pero era interesante lo que Youngbae decía.

No le hablaba normalmente. Ahora ebrio se dirigía a él como si los problemas ni el dolor fuesen tan fuertes.

─**Yo estaba enojado porque… no fuiste sincero conmigo, enloquecí… por eso ese día que me… abriste la puerta en… pijamas… en el departamento de Seunghyun… Dios… quise morir… si estabas en pijamas… a esa hora era porque… dormirías ahí… -**removió la camiseta blanca del menor, quien no se resistió. Ciertamente quería seguir oyendo**- Me estabas ocultando cosas, muchas… yo… te grité… -**besos húmedos fueron repartidos en la clavícula del menor que no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. Los labios de Bae estaban fríos**- Pero te entendía ¿Sabes?**

SeungRi tenía puestos unos pantalones azules con pequeños pandas en ellos, cortesía de alguna de sus fans. El rubio los jaló sin delicadeza y prácticamente los arrancó, haciéndose un espacio hincándose entre las piernas del pelinegro. Tomó su pie izquierdo y lo llevó a sus labios para besar el dorso con ternura.

**-Yo te obligué a aceptarme –**su voz estaba algo rota pero continuaba los besos en la longitud de la pierna que aún sostenía**- Fui yo quien se aprovechó de tu despecho por Seung y Dios… me aproveché de tu debilidad para acostarme contigo –**una lágrima había recorrido su mejilla y más le siguieron**- Por eso yo entendía que… quizá querías… comprobar si amabas o no… a Seung… y… de algún modo –**sus sollozos eran ahogados por los besos que le daba a los muslos del menor.

Un temblor había asaltado al pelinegrocon los ojos cristalinos. ¿Qué era todo ese Show?

**-Iba a perdonarte, de eso estoy seguro… -**se irguió para mirarle a los ojos y comenzó a desvestirse ante ellos. Lo hacía lentamente, permitiéndole recordar ese día.

_Ri preparaba la cena. Seunghyun estaba demasiado disperso y depresivo aun después de una semana de la visita de Jiyong terminando su relación._

_ Desde que llegó al apartamento se puso el pijama para andar más cómodo y cocinarle a su hyung. Las cosas que sucedieron le hacían sentirse responsable por él, le cuidaba mucho y dormía con él por la misma razón._

_ Servía un poco de café cuando aporrearon a la puerta desesperadamente. Seung, con el semblante apagado, se limitó a mirar su puerta y a dejar que el pequeño la abriera._

**_-Bae…-_**_balbuceó ante la mirada más dura que su novio jamás le hubiese dado._

**_-No respondes mis llamadas, te has estado portando muy extraño –_**_susurró con el corazón pesado, y frágil. Su pequeño no podía entregarse a él y a Seung al mismo tiempo, no podía ser verdad. Pero era tan probable que… dolía-_**_¿Te acuestas con él, no es así?_**

**_-No… -_**_respondió tajante, saliendo del apartamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para que su hyung no escuchara nada._

**_-No me mientas Seunghyun –_**_suplicó derrotado_**_- Son amigos cercanos… no sería extraño que te sintieras solo y él también porque Jiyong y yo siempre estamos ocupados y… ¡Te escurrieras en su cama!_**

_ Aquella afirmación lo había ofendido profundamente. Sintió sus manos temblar de rabia antes de responderle del modo más duro que pudo._

_ **-¿Lo dices por experiencia, no? ¿Te has acostado con Jiyong como "amigos" nada más?**_

_ Bae se quedó serio. Aquella afirmación no era incorrecta… vaciló un segundo y miró al suelo pero antes de negar lo que el menor dijo, los ojos de Ri se abrieron de par en par, mirando a su novio sin poder creerlo. Su reacción fue demasiado obvia, y eso no le había hecho ninguna gracia._

_ **- ¿Lo hiciste no es así?–**__escupió venenosamente mientras daba un paso, alzando la cara hacia la del rubio_**_- Te acostaste con Jiyong…_**

_ Los labios del rubio se movían erráticamente pero no articulaban nada. No había una respuesta inmediata a la acusación del pequeño, por lo tanto la respuesta era afirmativa._

_ **-Sí, Jiyong y yo… nos hemos acostado… pero…**_

_ La puerta se abrió de golpe. El Seunghyun mayor lo miraba con una expresión difícil de descifrar._

_ **-Iré… a recostarme… –**__le dijo a Seungri como si no hubiese escuchado nada, pero lo hizo, se notaba en el vacío de sus ojos_**_- no tardes…_**___-agregó y regresó a su apartamento._

**_-No tienes ningún derecho a venir a reclamarme que me acueste con Seung… -_**_los ojos de Ri se escondían en su flequillo castaño, mientras miraba al suelo y sus hombros temblaban ante la presión que sus puños ejercían_**_- Si tú haces con tu cuerpo lo que quieres, yo también puedo…_**_-y levantó sus ojos negros encolerizados haciendo retroceder al mayor de la impresión._

_ **-S… yo… escucha…**_

_ **-No quiero escucharte –**__interrumpió_**_- No quiero volver a verte…_**

_ **-SeungRi, escucha… Jiyong y yo…**_

_ No pudo decir más. SeungRi había volteado su rostro con tremenda bofetada que le propinó. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas taladraban el alma del mayor._

_ **- ¡No quiero volver a verte, te exijo que salgas de mi vida!–**__demandó rabiando_**_- Y si tienes respeto por mi madre, no vuelvas a este edificio…_**

_ Lo dejó ahí._

_ El portazo hizo temblar todos los platos en la mesa de Seunghyun y uno que otro portarretratos._

Un gemido le hizo a SeungRi enfocar la vista en el hombre desnudo entre sus piernas, despertándolo de sus recuerdos.

Los pequeños ojos del mayor le contemplaban embelesados, su mano derecha tomaba su miembro y se movía con un ritmo acelerado.

¿Estaba masturbándose mirándole? El pelinegro no daba crédito a sus ojos, menos cuando si dejar de hacer su trabajo se inclinó sobre su necesitado miembro y lo tomó entre sus labios para masturbarle a la velocidad que se masturbaba a sí mismo…

Los dedos de SeungRi se enredaron en el mohicano rubio y tiraron un poco de él. Acariciaba sus musculosos hombros, gemía su nombre con fuerza dejándose llevar por la lujuria. Acabó pronto dentro de su boca.

El rubio se irguió de nuevo sobre él, tragándose su esencia y sonriendo por la preciosa vista que tenía. Era el triple de excitante ver al pequeño amor de su vida agitado y sonrojado… pero ya no era un pequeñajo… ahora era un hombre, putamente sensual.

Dejando salir un gruñido, dejó su orgasmo bañar al maknae quien no se recuperaba de la impresión ni de su orgasmo anterior.

─**Iba a perdonarte porque… estaba seguro de que merecía el castigo por el modo… sucio en el que te hice mío…**─su cuerpo desnudo se recostó en el pecho de SeungRi sin importarle la humedad de su acto previo─**incluso lo merecía porque estaba enamorado de ti y aun así accedí… a acostarme con Jiyong…**─sus lágrimas se deslizaban hasta la piel del otro quien ahora le rodeaba en un abrazo que le sabía a dolor─**Yo estaba cortejándote, no tuve por qué hacerlo…**

─ **¿Qué?**─habló por fin mirándole desconcertado.

─**Ji vino a mí el día que conoció a Seung…**─confesó subiendo la mirada hasta los ojos ojerosos─**Pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo… porque se había obsesionado con… un hombre que vendía su cuerpo en el Bubble Pop… lo compró en una subasta… por impulso… él nunca había comprado sexo…**─cerró los ojos. De pronto se sentía muy cansado─**No se acostó con él… de inmediato… y… creyó que su obsesión se debía a la falta de sexo así que… llegó… y… me dijo… "YB follemos…" y…**

─ **¿Fue la única vez?** ─interrumpió notando cómo el hombre ebrio estaba quedándose dormido.

─**Sí… -**dijo adormilado─**Sólo una vez… antes que aceptaras… ser… mi novio… pero tú… no me dejaste… expli… car… te…**

Silencio.

SeungRi se sentía ahora como una soberana mierda, un completo idiota, el gilipollas más grande en la faz de la tierra, del universo.

Youngbae jamás le fue infiel…

…**..**

Los besos salvajes de Jiyong no impedían quitarle a Seung la ropa a manotazos y él lo deseaba pero todo era muy apresurado.

**-E… espera… -**jadeaba Seung cuando el pequeño ebrio semidesnudo le arrancaba los pantalones dejándolo en igualdad de condición.

Eso hacía Jiyong siempre en ese sueño recurrente. Desesperado intentaba borrar las caricias y besos de SeungRi del cuerpo de su hombre… pero por más que lo hacía no podía…

Se arrodilló frente a él tomando su miembro duro entre sus manos para masturbarle, ayudándose con su boca. El mayor tiró la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando en su confusión y aturdimiento.

Lo miró de nuevo. Ahí estaba el rubio ahuecando las mejillas para provocarle una sensación deliciosa al subir y bajar la cabeza; tenía una mano profanando con ahínco su entrada.

─**Dios esto está mal… ─**confesó el pelinegro **Pero se siente tan bien… -**acarició los cabellos rubios que incrementaba la velocidad de su cabeza al subir y bajar**─ Espera no tan… ─**y no pudo advertirle, se vino justo cuando tocaba la garganta del menor.

Una risa boba invadió a Jiyong, sacando los tres dedos que con los que se había dilatado violentamente.

─**Tengo que borrarlo… ─**susurró recostándose con Seung en la cama, besando su amplio pecho musculoso**─ Tengo que borrarlo de tu cuerpo…**

─ **¿El qué? ─**preguntó el mayor arqueando una ceja.

─**A ese estúpido ─**arrastró las palabras**─ de SeungRi… ─**parecía ahora más ebrio de lo que había entrado al apartamento.

Intrigado. Esa era la palabra que describía al mayor.

Observaba los movimientos torpes del rubio sin tener idea de a qué exactamente se refería y esperaba a que no se refiriera a lo que pensaba, porque si así era… ¿Cómo lo supo?

─ **¿Por qué quieres… borrar a SeungRi de mi cuerpo? ─**se aventuró a preguntar, acariciando los cabellos blanquecinos.

─ **Porque soy mejor que él… ─**sentenció mirándole a los ojos. Se había recostado sobre él**─ No puedo perdonarle que se acostara contigo…**

Seunghyun no dijo nada más. Tenía esa sensación de cuando se salta un escalón en la escalera… ¿Eso era culpa?

─ **¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ─**preguntó recostando su cabeza en el pecho contrario. La humedad en su piel y el tono de voz de Jiyong le hacían saber al mayor que se había echado a llorar**─ Yo te amaba… mucho… Me usaste…**

─ **¿Cómo dices eso si me arrojaste un fajo de billetes a la cara por mis servicios…? ─**contestó Seung en voz baja, levemente molesta.

─ **¿Esperabas que te aplaudiera…? ─**la voz del menor había dejado de ser llorosa, ahora sonaba apagada**─ Los encontré desnudos en tu cama… ¿Querían sacarme dinero… a mí… y a Bae…? Nos… nos engañaron…**

¿Qué?

Seunghyun se desconcertó ante la declaración. Oh no… no… A caso… ¿A caso se refería a _ese_ día…?

─ **¿Te refieres a la mañana del día en el que me arrojaste ese dinero…?**

Pero no hubo respuesta más que un leve ronquido.

Dios…

Todo…

Todo estaba mal…

…

Un dolor desagradable despertó a Youngbae, no sabía si era por la resaca pero su cabeza le dolía horrores haciendo apretar sus ojos. No solo le dolía la cabeza, le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo… ¿Pues qué carajo había hecho?

Abrió los ojos sintiendo el delicioso aroma a shampoo… ese shampoo que usaba… Riri…

Tenía la cabeza enterrada en una maraña de cabellos negros. Se separó ligeramente para notar cómo sus brazos estrechaban posesivamente a ese hombre…

─ **¿Qué CARAJO…? ─**dijo soltándolo. Se incorporó sin delicadeza haciendo todo su cuerpo gritar de dolor, maldita resaca.

_En qué puta hora…_

SeungRi se talló los ojos hinchados. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormido… y enfrentó al mayor que lo miraba aterrado. Quiso hacerse el dramático, así que tomó sus sábanas blancas y las aferró a su cuerpo mirando al rubio con miedo fingido.

─ **¿Qué…? ¿Qué hice…? ─**preguntó desesperado. Sentía en su cuerpo que algo sexual había pasado, la sensación de haber usado su miembro estaba ahí.

─**Pues… tú… ¿Tú qué crees…? ─**soltó SeungRi, carcajeándose en su cabeza sin perturbar su cara temerosa. YG lo había mandado a clases de actuación, era muy bueno en ello.

─**Estaba muy ebrio… ─**puntualizó dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Buscó sus ropas que se esparcían al azar en el piso y se puso los boxers**─ Te… te…**

─**Me violaste. ─**respondió gravemente escondiendo su rostro en una almohada porque no soportaba la risa, pero eso había hecho palidecer a Youngbae**─ ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ─**confesó riendo**─ No es violación cuando das tu consentimiento…**

Eso horrorizaba más al mayor.

_Oh God oh God oh God…_se había acostado con SeungRi… otra vez…

Se vistió y dejó al pequeño en la cama, perplejo.

…..

Jiyong abrió los ojos pesadamente. Santísima mierda, le dolía la cabeza como nunca… pero el que su almohada estuviese caliente, le distrajo de su dolor.

Se incorporó violentamente dejando caer a un lado el brazo que lo estaba rodeando.

─**No me digas que… ─**sus ojos se iban a salir de órbitas mirando el glorioso cuerpo desnudo de Seunghyun, que dormía pesadamente, emitiendo leves ronquidos**─ Mierda… mierda... mierda…**

Se vistió a toda velocidad y huyó de la habitación para esconderse en la suya con Daesung quien estaba hecho una bola entre las sábanas.

….

Dos semanas y Jiyong y Youngbae no le dirigían la palabra a los Seungs. Ambos trataban de hablar seriamente con ellos pero simplemente no encontraban el modo entre los horarios de cada uno y las pocas sesiones que tenían juntos no eran precisamente idóneas para tocar el tema.

Youngbae y SeungRi, aunque compartían habitación, no podían ni tocar el tema. Bae siempre dormía temprano y Ri salía del estudio de grabación muy tarde y así uno despertaba antes que el otro.

Bae solía huir de la habitación para acompañarse de alguien y que el pequeño no se le acercara.

La situación comenzaba a cansarle al menor, así que esa mañana precisamente decidió contarle la verdad a Youngbae, SU verdad.

Para mala suerte del mayor que desayunaba en el comedor, no había nadie más en la casa. No tenía idea de donde estaba Jiyong, Seunghyun dijo que iría a ver a su madre y Daesung tenía cita con el CEO, así que cuando SeungRi se apareció en el comedor, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos por el horror.

─ **¿Por qué la cara? ─**susurró SeungRi sirviéndose un tazón de cereal con leche**─ Lo sabes… ¿Verdad?**

─ **¿El qué? ─**preguntó aparentemente muy interesado en su plato de cereal.

─**Que llegaría el día en que no podrías esconderte más ─**respondió serio, sentándose frente al rubio con su tazón**─ Tenemos qué hablar…**

_Continuará..._


End file.
